Trouble in Paradise
by Silentz
Summary: “For one day I’ll pretend to be a human... No more; no less.”… It sounded like a good idea at first, but when Malik, an angel, meets Bakura, a demon, without knowing his true identity... all hell just might break loose. Yaoi
1. For Heaven's Sake

Ah yes. This story idea hit me a couple of weeks ago so I decided to do it. I'm proud of it and I'd like to think it's worth your time, so please, pull up a relaxing chair, get that warm cup of coffee in your hand, and try out this first chapter

**Just so you know-**

**Angels: **Malik, Ryou, Yami- live in Heaven; watch over/protect earth

**Demons: **Bakura, Marik, Kaiba- reside in Hell; generally aim to make people's lives bad

**Humans: **Jounouchi, Yugi- live on earth

I may have confused you by who I put where, but it all fits in somehow. I didn't want to do the traditional Yami/Hikari pairings or Yamis-Hell, Hikaris-Heaven. There will be four different couples but I won't put Jou/Yugi together so just be surprised. This fic is Bakura/Malik-centric, but it also focuses a great deal on the other 3 as well.

Summary: "For one day I'll pretend to be a human... No more; no less."... It sounded like a good idea at first, but when Malik, an angel, meets Bakura, a demon, without knowing his true identity... all hell just might break loose. 4 diff. pairings Yaoi

Trouble in Paradise 

Chapter 1: For Heaven's Sake

"_Wait a second," Malik said, brows furrowing. Jumping up and rushing to the other side he thrust the door open. "Who in heaven's name are you?"_

"_Calm down. My name is Bakura, and," he flashed a small smirk, "I can explain."_

Confused? Well, that's to be expected. You see, how two opposite beings from two entirely different places could come together and meet in the one place they're otherwise forbidden to go is quite baffling. Let's begin where this whole mess started...

Heaven.

Malik soared quietly through the clear sky; nothing but the wind accompanied him. The vast blue was his guide and below, all that he passed by was a mere blur of colors meshed together and forgotten.

Seeing his destination up ahead, he landed swiftly, his elegant feathery white wings disappearing as if they were never there.

The large coliseum-type structure he entered was fashioned by pure white marble, and dazzling crystal pillars spiraled up as far as the eye could see. Through the center of the place, a small stream flowed and beautiful birds with cream-colored feathers slept there or picked quietly at their feathers.

Malik himself seemed 'made' for the setting. His flaxen hair spilled over his shoulders bouncing onto his back, and his gorgeous lilac eyes were enough to get anyone's attention. Even the subtle brown tint to his skin made him majestic somehow, like something from a regal era. His attire was a lavish white, floor-length robe with an equally long mauve vest that all tied together with silver cord. His feet remained bare.

If only his looks corresponded with his attitude. Malik had this habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and he was always a hair's breath from getting into some kind of trouble. Maybe it all rolled into the fact that he didn't want to be here.

Yes, he was an angel who wished for something more. And yet, everyone told him that heaven was all there was.

"Ah, so you've come."

Malik looked toward the voice, a small smile coming to his lips. "Yep, and I'm actually on time."

Ryou elevated a brow. "Actually you're quite late, but that's all right. I just had a few questions."

Ryou was something to look at as well. With his long, ivory hair and deep brown eyes, he was the "pretty" one and was often the object of many people's affection. Plus, he had an amazing voice that could captivate even the darkest of hearts. His attire was similar to Malik's with few alterations.

"Why weren't you at the meeting yesterday?"

Malik scratched his head. "Oh... well, I got distracted with my work so I couldn't make it."

"Distracted with your work," Ryou repeated. "Ok... And, why weren't you at the choir assembly either?"

"I really couldn't make it, besides, I hate singing. I don't know how you can stand it."

Ryou smiled. "Singing is wonderful. I don't see why you're so against it. One more question... why weren't you doing your job either? You claim to be distracted by it, yet you're never doing it when you're supposed to."

"Oh come on, Ryou," Malik said, sighing. "I've been reduced to nothing but a third-class guardian angel. There are thousands of other people who could do my job. One less angel isn't going to make a difference."

Malik had a simple yet arduous job. He had to watch over the people of earth and make sure no one was straying off the right path or being influenced by dark forces. Yes, those forces had a name, but every angel was hesitant to use it.

Ryou tapped his chin. "That's not what this is really about, is it?"

It seemed to be more of a statement than a question.

Malik blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You're still not happy here."

Malik avoided his gaze. "It's not really that... it's just that... isn't there more to life for us?"

Sighing, Ryou said "No. We're not _alive_ to begin with. Why must you always ask so many unanswerable questions?" A smile accompanied his inquiry. "Everyone else is happy here... but you."

"I just want something more..."

"But without you here, it'd be easier for... demons-" they both seemed to cringe at the word, "-to claim more human souls. And you're my very best friend. What would I do without you?"

"You could sing without worrying what I'm doing. Besides, you're the soloist and director of the Choir of Angels. Stress isn't good for the job."

"Not only am I that, but I'm also the Keeper of Secrets. Trust me, you don't want to continue this conversation."

The Keeper of Secrets was a reputable occupation, and given to one capable of the highest level of trust. In return, Ryou knew everything about the lives angels once lived while on earth but was forbidden to tell anyone. You see, once a human becomes an angel, they forget the life they lived on earth. The same goes even for demons.

"But I'm sure it wouldn't cause a problem," Malik insisted. "Come on, you know how careful I am."

Ryou shook his head. "You get into trouble more than any angel I know." Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh my dear god... you're actually considering this... Malik, it's forbidden for angels to leave Heaven! It's our eternal home. There are few exceptions regarding this Law. Yami would be furious. You know how he is about the laws..."

"I know, I know. The exceptions of leaving Heaven are only by passage of the Ange Tutélaire, or if an angel becomes a Fallen. But come on, Ryou, I just want to know what it's like to walk among the living once more. I did once, but I know longer remember those days... Or _you_ could tell me about the life I lived on earth...?"

"Absolutely not," Ryou said. "Can't you just forget about that place? Heaven's sake, Malik... Heaven is all there is."

Malik sighed sadly. "I can't." He faced his friend with a sad smile. "And you know that. Please Ryou," he took his friends hands into his own, "For one day I'll pretend to be a human... No more; no less. No one will know but you... Please."

Ryou's brow creased as he stared at his friend for a moment. "One day..." he smiled, "I cannot believe I'm about to say this... Fine, you can, but _only_ one day. I wouldn't want you getting too fond of the place."

Malik bit his lip and embraced Ryou tightly. "What are the odds of that happening? Thank you so much!"

Ryou pulled back, a grave expression on his face. "But be careful. Remember, sometime... demons... like to go to earth to sway humans and turn them bad. Make sure you don't run into them. The disadvantage of leaving Heaven is you can't tell them apart from normal humans."

Malik grinned. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Just hurry up," Ryou said, ushering him away. "Go make the portal and I'll distract anyone who suspects anything."

Malik nodded and leapt into the air, his silverish wings spanning out from his back. "Bye Ryou."

"Where is he off to?" a deep voice asked.

Ryou spun around, his bangs sweeping his face. "Yami... Oh, he's just going to check on something for me."

"I see."

Yami demonstrated a higher level of elegance, but his beauty was more refined. His burning scarlet eyes caused some to wince and others to melt; it all depended on whom he was around. The crimson and black hair that covered his head shot straight up, disregarding the golden bangs that framed his face. Those who fell for him always ended up heart-broken, for Yami had given up on love. In truth he didn't have time for it. He was the one who painstakingly created the laws of Heaven and all their quirks. It wasn't an easy job.

"Make sure to remind him to do his job, Ryou," he said. "He'll listen to you."

It was true what Ryou had said. Sometimes demons did disguise themselves and go to earth, but it was a rare occasion. Most liked to remain in the sanctity that Hell provided and perform their duties there. Nowadays, it was often thought ludicrous to waste the time and energy it took to go to earth.

And yet... a demon was preparing to do just that.

"Tell me you're joking," Marik said, sitting casually in a large black throne-like chair. His face held no signs of mirth.

"I'm dead serious," was Bakura's response.

"I know you're dead... but serious? Come on, a demon hasn't left here in over _centuries_. And now all of a sudden _you_ want to?"

"That is the general plan."

Bakura was the second-most feared, yet respected demon in Hell, the first-most being Marik. But, Bakura often got a bad rep. Even though he made people's lives miserable and almost never smiled, it didn't mean he was _bad_. And who ever said he enjoyed what he did? He just did what was expected of him, even if it was wrong.

"You have no ties that would keep you here?" Marik asked, referring to a possible _partner._

Bakura raised a brow. "You know that I don't. Why do you even ask?"

"Because, for heaven's sake, or hell if you so prefer, I can't believe it."

Coupling was more prevalent in Hell than it was in Heaven, which surprised everyone when they found out that Bakura wasn't at least screwing _someone_. No demon could deny that he was outright sexy with his long pallid hair and dark scrutinizing chestnut eyes. Clothing his slender yet muscular build were skin-tight black pants and a long black jacket with a blood-red shirt underneath. His looks almost rivaled Kaiba's.

Something that surprised demons even more was the fact that he wasn't buddy-buddy with Marik. Sure, they weren't enemies, but they would never EVER admit to being friends... even if they were. The f-word made them want to gag. It even surprised everyone that THEY weren't dating... or at least screwing, for truthfully, it was something demons found themselves doing a lot.

Marik's attractiveness was of a more dangerous type. Usually he wore black leather pants and a skin-tight black shirt cut short to expose some of his stomach. A dark cape of some color always accompanied his garments. His sandy hair shot up uncontrollably, with long bangs that fell over his eyes. And oh Hades, were his eyes seductive. They were a strange, deep amethyst that pierced anyone's gaze and no one could deny they were beautiful. And, his deeply tanned skin contrasted so well to his hair and eyes that it was almost scandalous.

"You know," Marik continued, "I'd screw you myself if you weren't such an asshole."

Bakura leaned back into his chair. "And every day you remind me why I'm not doing you."

Ah yes... they were very close friends.

"So why exactly do you want to go to that hell-hole?" Marik asked.

Bakura turned slightly, looking at his sideways. "I can't stand it here anymore. I wanna see what it's like to live among the humans."

"They're filthy creatures. Why would you want to do that?"

"We're _always_ toying with them. Just think about Kaiba."

Marik nodded in agreement. "He has been messing with that little mutt for some time now. If only that kid knew why his life was _really_ as bad as it is."

"I don't know about that... I once talked to Kaiba about it and he unknowingly told me otherwise."

"I don't bloody believe it," Marik said, throwing his hands up. "I can't get a peep out of him and you get a conversation."

"Actually it was more like a sentence."

"I'd screw him."

"Where did that come from?"

"You can't deny he's the hottest demon in Hell."

Bakura cocked a brow. "Maybe if you like the quiet, mean, distrusting, screw you for his own pleasure kind of guy."

"Hell yes. No strings attached. That's the way it oughtta be. I hope you're not hoping for something more. Hell is all about lust. Don't you dare make me mention the other word." He mouthed out L-O-V-E.

Bakura blinked. "I still can't find out what made you this way."

"I still can't find out why you'd want to leave."

Bakura shrugged. "I want something more. Maybe I just want to see what it's like to be on the receiving end of our wrath."

"You're insane. Without you at least five humans are going to be saved by those stupid angels."

Both of them shuddered at the word.

"Listen," Bakura said. "I'll be back in a day, okay? Does that seem fair?"

"Fine," he said tiredly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to Kaiba though first... to see what his thoughts on it would be?"

"No. He'd probably bore me to death with some made-up prophecy that tells of something bad coming from what I'm about to do. He does that to everyone."

"Hey, it works."

Standing up, Bakura rested a hand on his hip. "Well, I'm going. If anyone asks where I am, make up something." From his back came two large, pitch-black wings. If one touched them, they always compared it to the way leather feels.

"Bye then. And who knows, maybe you'll find some innocent human to demoralize. Who says you can't screw on earth too?"

Bakura ran a hand over his face and lifted into the air with one thrust of his wings, soon disappearing out of Marik's sight.

"He just left for Earth, didn't he?"

Marik didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Yes he did, Kaiba. I thought you'd know."

Kaiba heaved a sigh, a small breath escaping his lips, and ran a hair through his wispy russet hair. Yes, he was the most gorgeous demon in Hell; maybe in the whole history of the underworld itself... and no one could figure out why. His looks were so simple, yet complicated. Brunette locks fell messily into his face and his eyes, dazzling sapphire, looked as though fire burned within them. He always wore a blue shirt black pants and a floor-length black jacket- nothing too subtle, yet nothing too revealing. So then, why did every single demon find themselves attracted to him?

It had to be the silence.

Kaiba was a man of few words, if any at all. He was often never in one place for too long, and rarely did one see him more than once in a day. He refused to trust anyone or become the f-word that Marik and Bakura so feared.

His job as the Teller of Prophecies interested others as well. He knew every single foretelling that would come to pass. All one had to do was ask and he would tell; yet no one seemed to care about that. Everyone only seemed to care that he was appealing and would probably be a great screw.

"I have to go now," Kaiba said succinctly, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

So now we come to earth, where Bakura has finally arrived, only to land on the steps leading up to... a church?

Grimacing, Bakura drew his gaze away from the accursed building and prepared to walk down the steps.

"It couldn't get any worse than this..."

Then the rain started.

"Damnit."

Not wanting to get his clothes or hair wet, he hesitantly, VERY hesitantly, walked up the steps and into the church.

It almost hurt him to look around. There were crosses everywhere he turned and statues of people who had helped humans over the years. Looking around, he was glad to see that he was the only occupant and sat down in one of the pews to wait out the storm.

What he didn't expect was for the handle of the church doors to begin to turn.

How crazy would that be? A demon found by Hades-knows-who sitting in a church pew, clad in black. It wouldn't be good. Even though on earth he couldn't be told apart from an ordinary human, he still didn't want to be discovered.

Jumping over the back of the wooden chair, he rushed as quickly as he could into the nearest hiding place he could... which just happened to be a confessional.

Malik finally got the door opened and walked into the church, smiling, as he felt well at home. The rain hadn't gotten him too bad and he genuflected quickly then stood.

The candles that burned were wonderful and gave off a calming scent that Malik happily accepted. He was still jittery about going against the Angelic Law, but the day would probably pass by soon and all would be forgotten.

Still, it tugged heavily at his conscience and Malik couldn't deny the fact that what he was doing was wrong. Spotting a nearby confessional, he walked in and sat down.

Bakura almost cursed aloud when he noticed that someone was sitting on the other side of the screen.

"Good morning, Father," Malik said respectfully.

Bakura's eyes widened. He now realized where he was. "Oh shit."

"Excuse me?" Malik said, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"I mean, spit it out... What are your sins...?"

What the hell was he supposed to say? He was probably the antithesis of a priest.

Malik raised a brow, a suspicious look upon his face. That was most definitely not a priest on the other side of that screen.

"Wait a second," Malik said, brows furrowing. Jumping up and rushing to the other side he thrust the door open. "Who in heaven's name are you?"

"Calm down. My name is Bakura, and," he flashed a small smirk, "I can explain."

---TBC---

All right, the first chapter turned out great in my opinion. This chapter may be misleading as to who will end up with whom (besides Malik and Bakura). Hopefully next chapter will clear that up. This story is mostly centered around those two, but also three other eventual couples. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

Thanks!

AmethystRoze


	2. Better or Worse

Chapter 2: Better or Worse

"You'd better have a good explanation," Malik said, taking a step back. A scowl was on his face as he stared at the imposter before him.

Bakura only deepened his smirk as he stared down the blonde. Did this blasted _girl_ think she could intimidate _him_?

"Listen," he spoke calmly. "I know you're probably a bit shocked, but this is all just one big misunderstanding."

"You pretended to be a priest," Malik pointed out, his grave demeanor never once faltering.

"Yes, well, you surprised me, that's all. I just didn't want to alarm you by jumping out of this stupid, er- wonderful-" he gritted his teeth, "-confessional."

Malik didn't look convinced. "Do you even practice a religion?"

"Hell no."

Okay, that was the one thing he wasn't going to lie about. It gave him shivers just thinking about it.

Malik, on the other hand, seemed utterly repulsed by his comment. "How dare you traipse in here and speak such cruel words."

Bakura narrowed his gaze. She didn't want to give up without a fight it seemed. That was more than okay with Bakura. Verbal assaults were his specialty.

"It was raining outside," he said sternly.

"Don't you have somewhere you could go?" Malik asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ding, ding, ding. There was Bakura's ticket out of this whole mess.

"No... I'm homeless," he answered, trying to put on a sad face. He failed miserably.

Still, that was Malik's soft spot. His many, many years working to protect the humans had rubbed off on him a little.

"You don't have a place to live?" Malik inquired, his face falling somewhat.

Bakura frowned. "No."

Even though he faked a disheartened look, Bakura couldn't help but want to smile. This girl seemed to be buying into the whole lie, and hey, she was cute too. "What is it with me and blondes?"

"What?"

Bakura's eyes went wide when he realized he had said that aloud. "Nothing."

Malik finally sighed, his arms crossing over themselves. "Fine. I think I have a solution to this."

Bakura's ears perked up and he waited in anticipation for what he knew was coming. 'You can live with me,' she would say. Not too bad. First day on earth and he had already scored a room with a hot chick.

"I don't have a place to live either, so-"

Bakura groaned and fell back in the soft, cushiony chair. Just great.

"Excuse me," a voice behind them spoke.

Malik nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to face the person. "Yes?"

It was a boy, who looked about the age Malik looked, with wispy honey-blonde hair and kind brown eyes.

"If I overheard you two right, you don't have a place to stay, but this church is renting out rooms for free in the extra apartment they own. You could try there if you want. I just do extra work here, so I'm not sure about the details. Just lettin' you know."

Malik lit up with excitement. "Thank god! And thank you!"

The boy blinked in surprise at him. "No problem. See ya around," he said and smiled, exiting through the doors in which Malik had entered.

"Holy shit," Bakura said in astonishment. "That was Kaiba's boy toy- Jounouchi!"

Malik simmered quietly then turned an evil glare on the ivory-haired stranger. "Listen, I was going to suggest that we stay together, but if you're going to continue to use such foul language, it's just not going to work out."

Bakura rolled his eyes, then stood. "Fine, but I think we should get out of this confessional. It's starting to freak me out."

Malik agreed and they exited into the dim church light.

"I'm Bakura," he outstretched his hand.

"I'm Malik," he said pleasantly, outstretching his own hand, but he was VERY surprised when Bakura took his hand and leaned down and kissed it. So surprised, in fact that he jumped back, recoiling his hand at lightning speed.

Bakura stood there, dumbfounded. He could've sworn that women were suckers for that kind of stuff. "What's up with you?" He slapped himself mentally. "I mean, such a beautiful lady like yourself should be honored that I have set my sights on you."

Ha ha, the sucker. Bakura knew he was attractive, so he used it to his advantage whenever he could. Soon, she'd practically be melting... and hopefully in his arms, because she was pretty cute. Who knew, maybe he _would_ score at least once while on earth. Humans were so manipulative.

"Lady?" Malik repeated, mouth hanging open in shock. "You think I'm a girl?"

Bakura's defense seemed to falter. "Yes, why?" She was wearing a goddamn dress, for Satan's sake.

Malik sighed in relief. Thank goodness _that_ was the problem. Living with a guy who liked guys... would leave much room for caution.

"I'm a guy," he said calmly, surprised with himself when he didn't feel like looking Bakura in the eyes. Was he... embarrassed? But why? Surely that wasn't the case...

Bakura started fake spitting and wiped his mouth. Yes... that was definitely immature. "You're a dude too!? I kissed your hand!"

It wasn't like he disliked guys... he had been with plenty before, but this one just seemed freakishly different from all the rest and he refused to figure out why.

Malik gained the courage to look back at him. "Don't worry about it; plenty of guys have kissed me before."

In heaven, it wasn't uncommon to greet people with a small peck on the cheek or occasionally lips. We're not talking about a full-fledged make-out session, just simple subtleness.

And holy crap... that sounded wrong.

And like Bakura, he was quick to pick up on it.

"So you're into guys?" he quipped, a leer upon his face.

Malik kept his calm. "I never said that. It's just family tradition."

"I wanna live in your family," Bakura commented snidely, but quickly shut his mouth, and Malik really had to wonder what he meant by that.

In truth though, Bakura preferred guys to girls. There was so much less drama and like Marik favored, rarely were there any strings attached. Bakura definitely must've inherited Marik's liking for a subtle almost non-existent relationship, but definitely not his taste in men.

While Marik liked the helpless, innocent (or somewhere close to it), and pretty boys, Bakura preferred the cute ones that could take care of themselves in tough situations and didn't need to constantly be babied, and shit, it was starting to sound exactly like this Malik fellow.

"We should probably go check out that apartment thingy," Bakura said. Yes, he was very graceful with words.

Malik nodded saying "I agree," and they both exited the building in silence.

Something tugged at Malik's mind though. He _was _somewhat a sucker for compliments and this common fool, almost the epitome of _stupidity_, had accoladed him respectfully. True, at the time he had been thought of as a girl, but still, that did not change what he had felt at the time.

He had kissed his hand, and then said he was beautiful...

Both in Heaven and Hell, plans were beings rushed about and scheduled for the next Bridge meeting. The Bridge was the place where, every so often, angels and demons met to discuss things and whatnot. It was going to occur in two earth days, so hastiness was not uncommon and often enforced.

Yami upheld his graceful stature, though he rushed as well. He was one of the head planners for the meeting. The rules of the symposium as well as the laws regarding it were his strict duty.

Passing into the large coliseum for respite, he was greatly relieved to find that he was alone. The birds there quietly slept and the water was stagnant and no sound pierced the silence.

"Thank goodness," he breathed, a sigh escaping his lips. It was good to be alone. That was how he preferred it.

Noticing a small spring ahead, he approached it, slight wonder in his heart. Upon reaching it, he noticed first his wavering reflection stretching across its surface many times.

A pond.

But not just any pond. Ah, this was a Keeper Pond. They were spread in various places throughout heaven, and when an angel looked hard enough, they would be shown a person upon earth who was or would be in need. It was a strange and almost inexplicable phenomenon that not many angels understood. Protector angels, like Malik, were trained to master the pond's powers to perform their duties, but it was a tedious task for those weak of heart.

Feeling the childish urge to do so, he touched the water, liquid flowing through his fingers like silk.

"How strange..." he barely whispered, backing away slightly from the water. Staring for a few moments longer, he felt as though a picture started to begin to knit itself together in the water, like threads forming a tapestry. Just as the picture became somewhat clear, he heard a voice, disrupting him from his thoughts and causing the scene to vanish.

"There you are Yami," Ryou said softly, somewhat out of breath. His wings were still outstretched behind him and he held a hand over where his heart would've been. "I'm really sorry to bother you-"

"No, that's fine," Yami said quickly. "What is it you need?"

"Well," he began, his wings fading into the thick air, "I was wondering about the shrouds. Will we be wearing them again this time?"

"Of course. Are you still going to sing?"

Ryou blushed slightly, and smiled uneasily. "I've decided that I will. Though, I'm not too excited about singing in front of the... you know..."

"Demons?"

Ryou unconsciously flinched. "Yeah."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Your voice should calm them down..."

"And I should hope so. Well, that's all I needed," he curtseyed politely, "Farewell."

Yami nodded and watched him hastily leave, but turning back to the water he was somewhat surprised to see it still empty.

And yet, something wouldn't get out of his thoughts.

He had seen for that brief moment in the lucid water, a boy who looked almost exactly like himself...

"Yeah, yeah," Marik shrugged off the lesser demon that shrank away quickly.

Damn those Bridge meetings. He hated them with the fiery passion of hell itself. To make matters worse, Bakura wasn't there to sulk with him. At least he'd be at the meeting, and if he didn't return by tomorrow, he'd go to earth himself and drag him back.

"Time to terrorize more unlucky souls," he said flatly, no amusement in his voice. Being evil was fun, but it did get boring. He needed some kind of spice in his life. Maybe even some_one_ covered in some _kind_ of delicious spice.

Damn. How was it that he turned every thought into something crude? Maybe he was just cool like that.

"But I'd never EVER go to that stupid earth just for a little fun," he mumbled. "Your such an idiot Bakura. Sexy yeah, but an idiot just the same."

In Hell, the preparations for the consultation weren't as hurried, as the demons weren't that keen about the idea of having to face those "stupid angels" as everyone called them. All they had to remember was to TRY to be on good-ish behavior.

One of the assumptions about demons was that they were always going around terrorizing human lives... which was true, but they weren't all _bad_. Some had just made a horrible mistake at one time in their life and were doomed for all eternity to pay for it in the Underworld. There were even a few, mind you I mean FEW, nice demons. They were polite occasionally and mannerly. Then there were the loners, the ones that kept to themselves as much as possible and were rarely known to speak a word.

Yes, like Kaiba, who at the moment just happened to be playing with his favorite toy.

Kaiba sat quietly before the large mirror that hung in his dark chambers. The silvery glass had an ominous black frame surrounding it on all sides with a small metal gargoyle that perched at the top of the mirror, it's mouth frozen in a scowl.

Ah, but his toy was not the mirror, yet rather the image reflected upon its surface.

A boy, no older than sixteen, walked home dejectedly in the pouring rain. His clothes were soaked straight through and his hair hung in wet strands that covered his eyes.

Blonde hair. Brown eyes.

Katsuya Jounouchi.

In a last-minute effort to shield himself from the rain, he reached into his book bag and pulled out a folder, holding it over his head as a shield.

Yeah... that lasted five seconds. A harsh wind blew all of a sudden sending the folder flying.

"Alright that's it!" the blonde suddenly yelled, popping into a fighting stance. "Someone up there's probably laughing," he said shaking a fist toward the sky. Close but no cigar.

Kaiba shook his head, a smirk threatening to tint his hardened features, but as always, it was subdued. Kaiba... smirking... well, it wouldn't go too well with those who had never even seen him blink.

Standing, a brush of shock hit him and he closed his eyes.

_One who shows kindness and pureness of heart,__  
Has lived long enough and they may soon depart.__  
Hidden with silence and blinded by hate,__  
There's danger that comes from a "minute too late"._

... A prophecy

Rarely did prophecies strike him when he hadn't called upon them himself. This one seemed... strange. Someone was going to die... or at least that's what it sounded like.

"Ah," Malik sighed, walking happily into the fresh-scented apartment. "Home sweet-"

"Out of my way," Bakura said, rudely shoving past him.

"You could show some manners," Malik said, crossing his arms. "I'm the one who got us this room. You just starting cursing away nearly scaring that man half to death."

"Sometimes you have to show people that you're in charge," Bakura said in a monotone voice.

The apartment room had a few things in it; a dresser- filled with various clothes, couch, TV, and restroom, equipped with a tub and shower. One final room branched off near the back and Bakura walked in and turned the light on.

"I call the better bed," he said rushing into the room.

Malik rolled his eyes and walked into the room, surprised to find Bakura standing there stupefied.

"What is it?"

"Well," the demon replied dryly, "There's only _one_ bed."

"Oh," Malik said, sighing slightly. "Well, you can sleep in it."

It seemed like the right and more polite thing to do, seeing as Malik would only be there for one day. Even if this Bakura guy was a complete imbecile, he was still a human. And who knew, maybe his kind nature would rub off on him?

"You're too frick'n nice for your own good."

Yes... maybe...

"Anyways," Bakura said, "That won't be necessary. We can just..." he had to fight back a leer, "Sleep in the same bed?"

All right... so maybe he _was_ still thinking of fooling around with this Malik character. So what? It's not like he was planning on staying there forever. One day. That's all. Hopefully the kid wouldn't miss him too much. And who knew, maybe his evilness would rub off on him?

"That's very considerate of you," Malik said, smiling, "Yes, we can."

Yes... maybe...

Well... this was definitely going to be interesting... for lack of a better, or worse, word.

---TBC---

I love making Bakura think Malik is a girl. It's just fun to do. (I'm sure some of you recognized that from one of my other stories) The next chapter will be VERY interesting to do. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. Yes, there will eventually be an S/J pairing. And... despite what I said, there is ONE Yami/hikari pairing. Heh, I'm really sorry. I was going to do a S/Y cuz it would work for this fic, but I also wanted to try out something different. BUT, i will fit an S/Y-ish part in. You'll just have to see. Thanks for reading. Please review.

AmethystRoze


	3. In Too Deep

Thanks for reviewing! I was notified that Malik's B-Day passed! Yep, I didn't know that. I'm probably one of the only people that don't know b-days of the YGO cast. Either way... Happy belated Birthday Malik!

On a more somber note, there are thoughts of suicide in this chapter. You've been warned.

Chapter 3: In Too Deep

"Wow..." Malik gasped, looking Bakura up and down.

They had both agreed that it was best to change out of their soaked clothes and into some dry ones. Thankfully, there were garments for every kind of person imaginable within the dresser so one could easily find something to suit them.

Bakura wore a plain black long-sleeved shirt and trim jeans, and at least three belts hung around his waist.

"Like what you see?" Bakura asked, the corners of his mouth turning up.

Malik simply glowered. "Why must you turn everything I say into some sort of suggestive comment?"

Shrugging, he said, "I don't know. With you, it's fun."

Bizarrely, that was true. Being around Malik just made him feel free- something he hadn't felt in a long time. He hadn't had this much "fun" with anyone for a while. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had.

"At any rate, how do_ I _look?" the blonde asked.

"Cute."

"Huh?!" Malik stammered, a crimson blush making itself ever-present on his face.

"You obviously aren't from around here, are you?" Bakura asked, cocking a brow.

Malik had dressed himself in a plain white shirt with long silky sleeves that hung to his wrists and over that was a mauve vest, with a small white rose upon it. It all wouldn't have been that bad were Malik not wearing a long purple skirt to complete it.

'I can't believe I'm living with a cross-dressing girly-boy,' the demon thought, shaking his head. Though, he had to admit, Malik looked hot in a skirt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Malik demanded.

"Did I say anything was wrong?"

Malik narrowed his gaze. "You didn't have to."

"You're wearing women's clothing."

"Are you SERIOUS?!"

"Yep."

Malik was quite flustered at this point. In Heaven, everything they wore was floor-length and gown-like. That's just how angels dressed.

Sometimes... Earth could be quite confusing. Thankfully he had this human to help him.

"Well," he said hesitantly, "Why don't you pick out what I should wear...?"

Bakura shrugged, secretly liking this idea A LOT. "Very well. First, lose the shirt and vest."

Malik sighed, and unbuttoned the vest, then shook off the shirt along with it onto the floor. Malik's upper frame was slender yet slightly built and that mysterious bronze color tinted his skin and almost shined.

Bakura rummaged through the dresser drawer and finally pulled out two articles of clothing. First he handed Malik the shirt, a deep lavender, almost black, that he slipped on immediately. Next were the pants, khaki, that he slipped on next, loosing the skirt shortly after.

Stepping back, Bakura admired the masterpiece that he had helped to create.

Malik was now clothed in the dark-hued shirt that was sleeveless and cut slightly short, and the pants that were snug at the waist but baggy around the legs.

No matter how good he looked, Malik felt horrible. He had never worn pants before and they clung strangely to his knees and were slightly uncomfortable. He much more preferred the skirt.

"Hm," Bakura mused silently, "What do you say we go out for this evening?"

Malik seemed like just the person he wanted to spend his solitary day with on Earth.

And strangely, Malik felt the same.

"I'd really like that."

Jounouchi nearly bumped into Malik and Bakura as they exited the apartment.

"Whoa there," he said, stepping aside. "Oh... it's you two from the church."

Bakura visibly glared. "Yes... the church..."

Great. Now he was being associated with that dump.

Malik bowed, a sheepish grin on his face. "Please excuse my friend." He turned a warning glance on the ivory-haired demon, "He's forgotten his manners."

"Who said we were friends?" Bakura asked, blinking.

There it was! The f-word! How did he manage to run into it on earth!?

"...Aren't we?"

The look on Malik's face was truly precious. It was a mixture of hope and anxiety.

And crap, Bakura had to give in.

"Yes," he sighed. "Of course we are." At least he could tell the kid what he wanted to hear, right?

"Friends?" Jounouchi said, somewhat doubtful. "I thought you two were... together..."

All of them blinked this time.

"We are together," Malik said simply, then his face reddened. OH... _together..._ "But only as friends!"

Bakura wanted to throw up. Who used the f-word that much?!

"Just check'n," Jounouchi said, winking, "Because you two really act like something more."

That was all he said before waving and leaving.

And of course, Malik and Bakura were in shock.

Jounouchi couldn't help but smile to himself. People together and happy had that effect on him. Maybe it was because it was the way he wished he could be. His last few relationships had ended horribly, and somehow it always ended up being HIS fault. He was always blamed for "caring too much" and "not being able to let go", but... when you care about someone... how can you care _too_ much?

Slowly, the smile faded into a small frown. Could his life be any worse? He had moved out of his father's house about two months ago to try to finish up high school on his own, but it ended up being a bad idea. All he wanted was to show his father that he could live life on his own; that he could amount to something. Now, he was barely getting along on the paycheck that barely covered his food, apartment, and clothing expenses.

To top that off, he was single and not lovin' it.

Opening the door to his apartment room, he walked inside and threw his book bag down, shrugging his jacket onto the floor. There was a message on his answering machine, probably from Yugi, so he'd certainly have to call him back later.

But first, it was definitely time for a warm shower.

After a few minutes he had stripped and was feeling the warm droplets skimming over the lines and curves of his body. He ran his fingers through his silky hair and reach down to find the shampoo, but instead he grasped ahold of a razor.

Raising an eyebrow he mumbled "That's just... great."

At this exact moment in time, in Hell, Kaiba was watching the scene with acute fascination. Surely the idiot wasn't really thinking of killing himself.

For a moment he eyed the small object, his gaze narrowed. How easy would it be to just draw the thin blade across his wrist?

NO! He couldn't think like that! He was a happy person, or at least that's how he portrayed himself; though, he lived a depressing life, couldn't tell his friends his real feelings, and couldn't hold a relationship for more than two weeks. Suddenly the razor in his hand was feeling better and better to hold.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was growing slightly nervous. Any second now, Jounouchi would put the razor down and finish showering. Right? He'd seen the blonde contemplate death before, in more ways than one, but this was the first time he actually stopped to _really_ contemplate it. He was now at the point of yelling 'put it down!' but that would be absurd.

Humans and demons don't mix well.

Still... Kaiba had been toying with this kid's life ever since he was a child. Making him suffer, but never too horribly, gave him this small sense of fulfillment. NO ONE messed with Jounouchi but Kaiba. It was an ownership thing. In a way, the brunette liked to think that he belonged to him. Sure, at first he did it to be mean; he didn't like the blonde at all and thought him to be nothing but an imbecilic bastard, but then... as the years passed and Jounouchi started to grow into a _very_ handsome young man... well, Kaiba's opinion of him changed, whether he liked it or not. He sort of developed this 'liking' for him.

Who wouldn't like a kind, pure of heart blonde?

_There's danger that comes from a "minute too late"..._

Surely the prophecy wasn't speaking of Jounouchi though...

Suddenly Kaiba's breath caught. "One who shows kindness and pureness of heart," he repeated, a sentence from the foretelling.

Jounouchi bit his lip and lowered the blade to his wrist... surprised as hell when the doorbell rang. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, not even bothering to dry himself, and rushed to the door.

Hopefully it would be Yugi and he'd tell him of his stupid thoughts and what he almost did.

Opening the door proved to be another story. Now standing before him, probably a head taller and standing out in the setting was a tall brunette man with burning sapphire eyes.

"...Can I help you?" he asked, still shocked by the visitor.

"What's that?" Kaiba inquired, eyes immediately darting to his wrist.

Jounouchi blinked and looked at his arm almost squeaking in surprise. Blood was trickling in a small line from a cut on his wrist. He must've nicked himself with the razor when the doorbell rang.

"Oh... I was making supper and cut myself," he lied.

Kaiba looked skeptical. "While dripping wet and dressed in only a towel? I don't think so."

Without hesitation he grabbed the surprised blonde and dragged him into the apartment.

Of course, this didn't settle well with Jounouchi. "Hey, hey! Who do you think you are? This is my apartment!"

"Listen mutt," Kaiba glared, "I'm here to help you so shut up."

Sitting down on the couch, he yanked the blonde beside him taking ahold of his wrist. Then, with kindness not expected from a demon such as he, he pulled out a cloth and began to gently wipe away the blood until none remained.

"Are you one of the neighbors I didn't know about?" Jounouchi questioned.

Kaiba placed the cloth in his pocket and sighed. What on earth had he gotten himself into? Literally... WHAT on FREAKING EARTH!? All of a sudden the reality of everything hit him. He had just come to earth for a stupid HUMAN, when he wouldn't even lift a finger for another demon.

"Um," Jounouchi swallowed hard this time, "Hello?"

Kaiba still had ahold of his hand and it was somewhat awkward. In truth, Kaiba couldn't care less. Humans really worried too much over insignificant little things like that.

Or maybe it was just that demons cared too less.

Releasing the blonde's hand, he stood facing away from him and prepared to leave, but Jounouchi, without really thinking, grasped onto his arm and stopped him.

"Wait," he said, almost pleadingly. "Who are you?"

Without looking him in the face or even turning, he answer simply, "Kaiba."

"Well I'm-"

"Jounouchi. Yes, I know."

Okay. Now the blonde was even more shocked. "How do you know who I am? And how did you know, I mean, why did you come here?" he beseeched.

Kaiba was becoming ill at ease with Jounouchi's questioning. He wasn't really sure how to explain this...

"I just..." he turned, for the first time meeting his gaze, "Had a feeling that you needed my help."

"A... feeling?"

Jounouchi was getting very confused. Too many thoughts at once. First, he's about to kill himself, then, some guy shows up at his door, patches him up, then prepares to just walk out the door?

"I don't understand..."

"What is there to understand?" Kaiba asked, growing impatient.

Idly, Jounouchi realized that a phone was ringing and his wrist stung a little. The chill in the air was made ever-present as he realized he was still only wearing a towel. He still couldn't fit it all together. Kaiba. Phone. Cold. Wrist. Kaiba...

He went to take a step forward and that was the last thing he remembered before the world went dark.

"It's the evening already?" Malik mused in silent wonder, walking back into the apartment room with Bakura in tow.

"Time flies," Bakura said, stretching and yawning.

Damn. That was another bad thing about being on earth. Both angels and demons were affected by humane needs... like sleep and food. Thank god neither of them had gotten hungry yet.

Nonetheless... Malik was kind of tired.

"Hey Bakura," he asked thoughtfully. "Am I... a nice person?"

Bakura fell silent for a moment. "Yes... Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know," he said, avoiding his gaze. In truth, he wanted to know how good of a human he was. How weird did that sound? Yet, it was true, and for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to be good by Bakura's standards.

"How about me?" Bakura asked, face serious. "Was I okay?"

Malik nodded. "Perfect, well, good I mean. You actually toned down your wide span of vocabulary."

Bakura smirked. "And you actually aren't a hard-ass underneath all those layers of Grade-A asshole."

Malik's smile hyper-morphed into a scowl. "How dare you!"

He turned to storm off but Bakura caught him around the waist, turning him around to face him.

How strange. Their faces were inches apart. Close enough to kiss.

Bakura pulled back quickly, holding his hands behind his back as a safety precaution. His fingers were almost itching to touch the boy. Malik just stared at him as if wondering what he had to say.

"Sorry," the demon blurted out.

"For what?"

"Gah! Nothing!" he yelled, grabbing his own hair and turning away from the blonde.

Crap it! He was NOT starting to like this kid! He had a few hours before he had promised to return to hell where he was doomed to spend eternity. Lust. Lust. Lust. He repeated that word over and over in his head. That's all it had to be... all it _could_ be. Sure, he wanted to kiss the kid, and god those lips...

He bit his thumbnail and turned slightly, facing the confused angel. Pretty eyes, pretty skin, pretty face. And no! His fingers were itching again.

Thrusting his hands in his pockets he focused his gaze on the solitary window in the small residence. Outside, the sun was just beginning to descend behind the far-off mountains.

"Would you like to watch the sun set with me?" he asked, without really thinking.

Malik was shocked for a moment, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He waited a few moments for some kind of snide retort from the ivory-haired demon... but when none came, he was relieved.

Still, something unnerved him. Rarely did he get butterflies in his stomach around anyone. In fact, the last time he had was when he had a small crush on Yami (everyone seemed to at one time in their 'life'). Convincing himself that it was just anxiety, he decided to answer the question instead of standing there like a fool.

"Of course."

They walked silently and took a seat on the couch that sat before the single window and watched as the sun made it's slow descent. It was beautiful. Or, maybe it was more correct to say that Malik was. The sun's fading rays bounced off his skin and hair almost illuminating it, but Bakura was torn from his thoughts as he noticed the blonde's repeated yawns.

"You know..." he said slowly. "You can lean on me... if you want..."

Malik turned a questioning glance on him but for a moment, then smiled appreciatively.

"That's very kind of you."

Scootching over slightly, he leaned onto Bakura's side, and the demon moved his arm so that it came around to rest on the angel's side. Both of them had a hard time keeping their eyes open after that, and soon both were fast asleep.

Regardless of what either thought, they were both getting in too deep.

--

Morning came... and the two remained as they were, still sleeping, though their positions had changed. Bakura was now almost fully on the couch and Malik had slipped down so his head rested in the ivory-haired demon's lap. It was an oddly suggestive, yet strangely peaceful scene.

Both had broken their rule. They were supposed to have both left before the sun even rose again, but it was now almost reaching noon.

Which meant one thing:

A particular choir angel and most wicked demon were soon going to arrive on earth to retrieve their friends and bring them home, and the _last_ thing they expected... was to meet.

---TBC---

I was re-reading this chapter and I realized that Kaiba is practically watching Jou shower. Ah well, I would too. The next chapter is the one I've been dying to write. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

AmethystRoze


	4. When Mean Demons Meet Nice Angels

When I had written this chapter, I had intended to make Marik quite evil and mean, you know, like he is in the show and like he appeared in the first chapter. Actually, he _is_ that way. Only... when he meets Ryou, he gets a bit… different.

Chapter 4: When Mean Demons Meet Nice Angels

Marik stood questioningly on the steps leading up to a church wondering HOW in Satan's name Bakura could've been anywhere in the current vacinity.

"I hate Earth," he sounded out slowly, baring his abnormally sharp canines. An oh, did he hate it.

In Hell, all he had to do was request a lowly soul to do work for him or get him what he needed. Marik didn't have to do zip. Marik liked it that way. How he stayed so well in shape was really unknown though but people were happy about that anyway. Now, on the blasted planet he had recently transported to, HE, not a servant, would have to drag Bakura's lazy ass back to Hell. There was a Bridge meeting they'd have to attend on the following day anyways.

Pulling his cloak up, he draped the hood over his head and promptly turned on his heels heading back down the steps muttering something like _why the hell did I decide to do this _and _you try to land somewhere around where a stupid demon is and you land on the steps of a cursed church_.

Like I said, Marik hated Earth.

Looking to the left and right, he mused on which way to go. People occasionally stopped and stared at him, maybe because he was so good-looking, he wasn't sure, but in any case, they stared. It probably had to do with the fact that he was wearing a large black cloak that trailed behind him with small bones tied into the ravlins, but it _was_ his favorite cloak.

A small child ran by him and yelled "Gay outfit!" and Marik simply snapped his fingers and the kid tripped and fell into some thorny bushes. That atleast made him _almost_ smile.

Sighing, he turned and, noticing someone up ahead, decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, worthless mortal," he began, his tone anything but pleasant, "I'm looking for a sexy guy, long hair, he acts dumb sometimes, brown eyes, actually he is dumb most of the time, never listens to me when I say _don't go to earth moron_!" He shrugged. "But yeah, have you seen him?"

The stranger turned around quickly, face quite confused, and asked "Are you talking to me?"

Quite incidentally, the stranger just happend to be Ryou, who had come to Earth as well to find Malik and bring him back before the Bridge meeting.

Suddenly it was like the same ends of two magnets were forced together and the two took a step away from one another.

"You're an angel?!" Marik stammered, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"And you're a demon!" Ryou said frightfully, eyes widening substantially.

Now, you should be wondering how Marik and Ryou know the true identities of one another when Malik and Bakura don't. Actually, Ryou and Marik came to earth on borrowed power and weren't planning on staying for a while like the other two. Picture borrowed power as being a battery that only has so much power before it runs out. It's very dangerous to use because as a result, a being's identity can be detected by another being with the same or similar power.

Ryou tore his eyes from the demon and turned, prepared to run, but Marik simply transported in front of him.

"Hold on," he said charismatically. "Where are you off to so fast?"

"Where am I off to?" Ryou repeated, "Away from you!" Again he tried to get past the tall cloaked guy, but he was once again cut off.

"Presistent I see," Marik muttered. "If you'd so prefer, I'll make you a hamster ball so you can run off your stress?"

Ryou's jaw dropped this time. "You're a barbarian! Why are you on Earth anyways? Tormenting souls, no doubt."

"Nah, only when I'm bored. As for my business, that's for me to know. How about you? Why are you here? _Saving_ souls I suppose?"

"I will be when I return, but for now, my business is also my own. Now if you'll let me pass-"

"In a minute. I'm not done."

Ryou gave him a suspicious glance. "Done what?"

"Staring at you."

Ryou crossed his arms and shook his head. "And why is that?"

"Well," he thought about it, and then said satisfied, "You're very pretty."

"Oh…" he suppressed a blush, "W-Well, thank-" Covering his face he took a deep breath. "What is with you? I just need to pass, please."

Why he almost even considered saying "thank you" to a demon was beyond him.

"Not until you do one of two things: 1) Come with me to Hell and be my personal maid and bed slave, or 2) Give me a kiss."

"Those are my choices?" The angel almost wanted to laugh. "You are impossible."

"Actually, I'm Marik."

Now that caught Ryou's attention. Marik was supposedly the most ruthless demon there was, but why would he be masquerading in the streets on Earth? Surely the demon beneath the hooded-cloak was an imposter.

Marik must've sensed Ryou's doubt because he lowered his hood and smirked.

"Believe me now?" he asked smugly.

Thank God Ryou was already dead because after all the shock he had already suffered, he probably would've had a heart attack by now.

"You're Marik?" he asked fearfully. "The demon that's pulled more souls to Hell than any other? The demon that as a human made a deal with the devil? The demon who's heart is supposedly black as night?"

"That's me," Marik said proudly. "Actually, the last part is a lie, but don't leave that out next time you tell someone about me. It sounds devious and I like it. It can be our shared secret."

"I don't want to share _anything_ with you." Ryou faced the ground. "Please let me go. I really have to find someone."

"You too?" Marik asked. Then he joked, "Man, I hope they're not together."

"Very funny. Actually my friend isn't that stupid."

"Well, you can either serve me, or kiss me. You choose."

"Neither!"

"Which would you rather then?"

"Well I'd never be your maid," he said quickly.

"Lip service then?"

Ryou flushed quickly. "Listen, I really have to go… _now_." Glaring, he turned quickly and disappeared, small glowing feathers fluttering to the ground where he had once stood.

Marik glanced at the strange objects with slight curiosity before he smirked and said, "Silly angel... Don't forget that we'll see each other tomorrow."

And he was still confident that he would get that kiss.

--

Bakura was dozing quite peacefully; he had actually dreamed- something that hadn't happened, well, ever. It was a strange dream too. Malik was in it and they had been together. Actually, they had been together as in they were a couple, but for some reason it felt strange- not the fact that they were with each other, but it seemed to be something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, and he knew it would annoy him for quite some time.

"Oh no!"

Bakura roused slightly to Malik's distraught cry, opening an eye to see what was the matter. Malik was currently walking in circles and biting his nails- a big change from his usually calm reverie.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up, he faced the angel for an explanation.

"Oh. You're awake." Malik stopped pacing and put on a smile. "Nothing's wrong."

Ryou was going to kill him... again.

"You're lying." Bakura was now fully awake.

Malik sighed. "I wasn't lying... only joking." Tucking some loose golden strands of hair behind his ear, he carefully walked over to the window and watched quietly as the sun spread its beams everywhere. "I... shouldn't have stayed here."

"With me?"

"It's not that. It's just-"

"Holy hell!" Bakura exclaimed. "It's the next day!"

Marik was going to kill him... again.

"Bakura... Watch your language," Malik warned, only, more calmly this time. Gazing out the window, he watched the people that made their way around, the people that were _supposed_ to be there, and he envied them. One person waved at him and he waved back, noticing idly that the person bore a strange resemblance to Ryou.

Actually, as the person came closer and closer, he realized that it _was_ Ryou.

"Uh oh."

"What is it now?" wondered Bakura, but not really paying attention.

"In fact, I think I heard someone messing around in the bathroom."

Of course it was a lie but he had to keep Bakura preoccupied.

"The bathroom?" Bakura asked skeptically.

"Yes. Could you please check it out? What if someone's trying to break in?"

The demon rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine. You can be suck a wuss sometimes."

As soon as Bakura was checking the room out, Malik quietly closed the door and then ran as fast as he could to the front door and opened it.

Ryou was already standing there, probably ready to start badgering him on why exactly he hadn't yet returned to Heaven, but Malik had other plans as he took ahold of his hand and pulled him straight into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Finally, when Ryou felt it safe to speak, he narrowed his gaze and took a deep breath. "Please tell me, Malik, my dearest friend, why exactly you have yet to return to Heaven."

"Shh," Malik whispered. "You have to be quiet."

Ryou gave him a curious look. "Why would I have to be-"

"Malik," Bakura's voice sounded through the door. "Are you in there?"

Ryou's eyes went wide and he looked at the door.

"Yes. I'll be out in a moment," Malik said hurriedly.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Changing, if you don't mind."

"Pfft," Bakura suppressed a laugh. "You had no problem changing in front of me yesterday."

Ryou's mortified glance went back to Malik.

"Stop changing the subject!" Malik said angrily. "Just go! I'll be out soon."

Bakura let out a sigh. "Fine. And for your info, there was nothing in the bathroom."

His faint retreating footsteps could just barely be heard.

"Malik..." Ryou began calmly. "I'm sure that you have a _perfect_ explanation for why you're living in an apartment with a human."

Malik rubbed the back on his neck. "Well, he did need a place to stay..."

Ryou's hardened face finally melted into a more innocent one that Malik was used to.

"You promised," he said sadly. "You said you'd come back in one day. Today is the second day."

"Aw Ryou, please don't make that face. I fell asleep and forgot."

"Well, I suppose you can come back now then and we'll just forget that this ever happened."

"Come back now?" Malik said quickly. "But..."

Ryou paused for a moment, an unreadable expression upon his face. "Malik, please don't tell me that you want to _stay_..."

"I don't," Malik said quickly. "I don't want to stay _forever_. It's just that here... I feel like I'm getting closer."

"Closer?"

"Yeah. You know, to finding out what I'm missing."

Ryou opened his mouth to say something, but instead sighed. "Malik... it's not good for you to be here. There are things you don't know-"

"Well, I am on Earth."

"I meant other things..." He trailed off there but tried his best to put on a smile. "Well, at least tell me about your friend."

"My friend? Oh, Bakura." He smiled. "It's actually a crazy story how we met..."

So as Malik explained that, Bakura waited impatiently on the couch, chin propped up on his palm. The doorbell rang and he lazily got up and walked over, opening the door and trying his best at a smile.

"Hello..." He paused, dark brown eyes narrowing. "Marik."

Marik sauntered in, draping his cloak casually over the couch, and looked around at the surroundings. "Cute place you got here. Planning on staying a while?"

"Who is it?" Malik's voice called through the door.

"Um, it was no one," Bakura answered, pushing himself and Marik into the bathroom and closing and locking the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked promptly, Marik still pushed up against the wall.

Marik shook Bakura's hands off and pushed him against the other wall, knocking down a few toiletry items. "I should ask you the same thing. It's been a day and then some."

"Long story." Bakura released himself from Marik's grasp. "I just got preoccupied."

"Preoccupied?" Marik said, clearly disbelieving him. "I'm sure."

"It's true!"

Marik shook his head, but suddenly a conniving grin replaced his calm features. "Who was that in the bedroom?"

Bakura's brows furrowed. "In the-?" He paused. "No one."

"You dirty liar! I clearly heard someone when I walked in, not to mention the fact that you spoke back to them."

"It's just some irrelevant human whom I decided to stay with yesterday."

"Clearly they're not irrelevant. They are in your bedroom. Were you up late or something?"

"I don't like what you're suggesting," Bakura glared.

Marik shrugged. "You never like what I suggest. Either way, you've got to come back to Hell. It's not as much fun terrorizing souls. Plus Kaiba disappeared and no one can find him."

"No one can ever find him."

"He's usually spotted at least once a day, and yesterday, no one did."

Bakura sat down on the edge of the tub. "You need to let go of your obsession. I'm sure you'll survive if you don't know the actions of the famous Kaiba for one day."

"It's not an obsession," Marik said defensively. "Besides, I think I found my own toy."

"Following in his footsteps are we?" He let out a sigh. "Tell me, which poor human have you decided to torture endlessly?"

"It's hardly a human. It's an angel."

Bakura gave him a warning glance. "An angel? Be careful Marik. It's not good to mess with them. You were just damning them a few days ago. What sparked your interest?"

"He was beautiful."

Bakura groaned. "I should have known."

"Too bad all angels are idiots. Hatred can be so unfair sometimes. Oh well. I'll tell you about him anyways..."

And while Marik explained his new plaything, the toy in question was just preparing to leave.

"Well Malik," Ryou said softly, and slightly sadly, "I guess I'll see you...later."

"Of course you will," Malik said assuredly. "I haven't forgotten about tomorrow's Bridge meeting either."

This caused Ryou to feel a little more hopeful. "Good, then maybe I'll see you tomorrow after all."

Malik smiled. "Maybe."

Ryou waved and stood by the door, his body slowly turning transparent. Two large pearl wings appeared behind his back and a few errant feathers fluttered soundlessly to the ground.

But as the choir angel slowly started to vanish from that world, something very familiar caught his sight and as he looked slowly to the right, he recognized immediately the darkly colored cloak that was draped over the couch. A moment later, he was gone.

Malik sighed relief and walked back into the bedroom and closed the door right as Marik and Bakura exited the restroom.

"I'm expecting you to be at the Bridge meeting tomorrow, even though I know you probably won't show up." Marik retrieved his cloak from the couch and put it on, once again concealing his features. "But if you get _distracted_…" he looked at the bedroom door, "I'll understand."

"Marik," Bakura said stoically. "Just go. I'll be there."

"I'm sure you will," he faced him with a dark smirk. "Farewell."

And as the devious demon slowly departed from Earth, he gave his friend- though he would never admit to it- one final nod, but something bright and glittering caught his eye- something that hadn't been there before. His large, leathery wings released from his back and he looked curiously at the white feathers that were slowly waning on the ground, just as he was, and he clearly recognized them. But in an instant, he was gone.

Bakura wiped his forehead as though sweat were there and fell back into the couch.

"Thank Lucifer and all his minions that _that_ is now over," he mumbled.

But nothing was quite over. Both Ryou and Marik now knew that their friends knew each other, whether _they_ knew it or not and both also had a sneaking suspicion that neither would be at the Bridge meeting either.

---TBC---

This chapter was fun. I wrote Marik and Ryou in a way I never have before. It was kind of weird. Oh well though. And I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. When I refer to the Bridge, I mean the plane where Angels and Demons come together and meet for whatever reason, usually meetings though. Yes, the idea of it was borrowed from CLAMP's Wish Manga.

Thanks for reading, and sorry if I haven't been updating this very frequently. I'm trying though

AmethystRoze


	5. Fetch

Sorry for the delay. I can't believe it's been three weeks. I really like this story though, so I'll work hard to update it more habitually. Actually, I guarantee that the next chapter will be up by next weekend.

Chapter 5: Fetch

The breeze that blew in lightly from the window fell quietly on the figure in the bed. Stirring slightly, Jounouchi yawned and stretched like a cat, the comforter falling to his waist to reveal the bandage on his arm.

"Hm?" He examined his wrist with astonishment. "When did this happen?"

Suddenly the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him and his eyes went wide. Oh yes, his attempt to end his life... His _failed_ attempt? For a moment, he remained confused, but then, reminiscence of the tall, dark stranger returned immediately to him.

"Was it a dream?"

Getting out of bed, he noticed that his towel had been draped over a chair and somehow he had been dressed in his nightclothes. This was getting weirder.

"Hello?" the blonde called, walking slowly across his room. No one else seemed to be there but him. "Maybe I was just seeing things-"

Kaiba suddenly appeared in the doorway scaring Jounouchi enough to make him jump. "It's not healthy to talk to yourself," he said through narrowed lids.

"You're still here," he said, surprised. The name came back to him. "...Kaiba." Kaiba looked at him expectantly, as though waiting for him to say something. "Oh sorry," he laughed nervously, "I'm just really kind of shocked."

It was Jounouchi's time to remain silent now and wait for a comment from the lofty brunette. As nearly a minute passed though, he became convinced that Kaiba wasn't talking. "Quiet, I see. Well, where do you live?"

Kaiba crossed his arms and said simply, "Downstairs." In a way, it _was_ true.

"Oh, well thanks for helping me. I guess I passed out or something." Unconsciously he rubbed his wrist.

"You don't have to thank me," Kaiba stated gallingly. "I don't even know why I did it."

Jounouchi wasn't really sure what he meant by that. "Well thanks anyways."

"You know," the demon thrust his hands into his pockets. "This probably never would've happened if you weren't such an idiot."

"Excuse me?" he said, offended. "I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

Kaiba exhaled and gave up, closing his eyes to calm himself down. It didn't work at all. He was in deep trouble. Acting on impulse wasn't really the best thing to do... especially when it involved a stupid _human_, of all the blasted things! Oh, if only he had thought things through. Instead, he had interfered irrationally just because some human decides to call it quits?

"Oh, what have I done?" he asked jadedly, running a hand over his face.

Jounouchi immediately became worried. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he answered coldly. "Listen kid, can I trust you to stay here by yourself _without_ causing bodily harm?" His mind kindly recalled that tomorrow he had a specific Bridge meeting to attend.

Jounouchi raised a brow. "I ain't a kid. Actually, I'm not too much younger than yourself."

"Then act like it."

This comment angered him. "You know, I did like you last night, but you just keep making fun of me."

"I'm not 'making fun'," he stated simply. "I'm only affirming truth."

"There you go again!" he pointed. "Maybe it was better without you here."

"I've already confirmed that."

Clenching his teeth, Jounouchi felt like a kettle warming on the stove. He was getting madder and madder and soon would blow. "I think you'd better go."

Kaiba shrugged. "If that's what you wish." Turning around, he exited the bedroom and made his way for the door. The sooner he returned to Hell, the better.

Watching Kaiba leave didn't prove to be what the blonde expected. He suddenly felt bad about the comment and rushed out of his room. "Wait Kaiba, I didn't mean it."

Later, he would be unsure about why he did this, but Kaiba actually stopped and turned to face him. "What?"

Jounouchi looked at his feet. "You... don't have to leave. I guess I should be thankful," he faced him again, "And believe me, I am. It's just that... I'm still trying to figure things out, you know?"

Not only was he speaking about what exactly had happened with the whole Kaiba-situation, but also something more complicated. He felt like he owed Kaiba for practically saving his life. This person, who didn't even know him, just barged in and helped him, no questions asked. But still, it went deeper than that.

Kaiba looked at the blonde with scrutinizing cobalt eyes before finally sighing. "Please learn to make up your mind in the future. I don't like playing games with you, it's something akin to playing fetch with a dog in my opinion." That made him smirk. "Although, I must admit. You remind me of a pitiful puppy."

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "A _puppy_?"

"Yes," he turned to go. "Now please think wisely from now on. I won't be able to impede any more mishaps, should they occur." He would've left right then, had a hand not grasped onto his wrist. He didn't even have to look to know it was Jounouchi.

Now if there was one thing Kaiba didn't like, it was being touched. He wasn't really a touchy-feely kind of demon anyways, usually preferring to stay as far away as demonically possible from _anyone. _Other demons annoyed him, and with that in mind, humans annoyed him even worse. Still, this one seemed... different.

"Yes?" he asked, pausing to turn slightly.

The blonde felt utterly stupid asking, but a part of him felt he had to. "Will you... come back?"

Come back? Was this kid insane? Hell no, he wouldn't. "Tomorrow afternoon," he answered succinctly. "Don't make me wait." Shaking free from his grasp, Kaiba exited and quickly closed the door.

How strange. Jounouchi, for the first time in a long time, had felt strangely alive talking and even quarrelling with Kaiba. It was like everything he thought had been missing came back and he was somewhat rejuvenated.

Tomorrow afternoon... He couldn't wait.

-

"What happened in here!" Malik exclaimed, looking around the bathroom.

"Oh," Bakura had to think fast. "Um... When you told me to check and see if anyone was here... I decided to be thorough."

"Thorough?" Malik repeated, looking around at the unkempt room.

Half the contents of the cupboard had been knocked onto the floor, not to mention the mirror that now had a small crack in it. The shower curtains were now hanging by only a few rings and Malik could've sworn that there were two fresh dents in the wall.

"Ah hell," Bakura rubbed his forehead. He should've never pushed Marik to begin with. That demon not only pushed back, but also sometimes even shot back.

"I do not believe this." Malik closed the door to calm himself down. He would've started yelling at Bakura right then and there had he been able to stay mad at him.

"Sorry," Bakura uttered, without really think about it.

WHAT! Had he just... apologized? The last time Bakura apologized to anyone was, well, never. Bakura did things his own way. Bakura liked it that way. No one made him feel bad. No one made him regret anything. Actually, 'No regrets' was the motto he lived by. Besides, when you're dead, no one had better even think about getting in your way. You're dead, for Hades' sake.

Still, this was Malik, and he was downright adorable. Not only was he adorable, but he likeable, possibly even lovable, and _that_ made him very dangerous.

"I'm hungry," Bakura said, trying to think about something else.

Malik glared. "Don't even try and change the subject." Although, he was a bit hungry as well. "Let's go look for something in the kitchen."

That idea proved to be useless. Well, as useless as it can be when we're talking about an angel and demon that have no culinary arts skills whatsoever. Sure, there was food, mostly non-perishable items and what have you, but neither Malik nor Bakura had had to prepare any kind of food in a long time, or at least since they could remember.

"This can't be too hard, right?" Malik said, a look of determination on his face.

This was the part where Bakura nearly fainted. "You mean to tell me, that you have no idea how to cook?"

The angel smiled. "Nope."

Bakura suddenly felt the urge to break something. How could he grin at a time like this? This was an absolute disaster! They needed food and neither knew how to make it.

Malik, on the other hand, saw comical relief in it all. Here they were, two somewhat normal people, and they'd end up starving to death if they didn't die in the bathroom first.

"Don't worry, Bakura," Malik patted his shoulder. "Leave it to me. Food comes with instructions, right?"

Bakura's eye twitched. "You're still going to try and make it?"

"Why not. It'll be a new experience."

Running a hand over his face, Bakura let out a long sigh. "I might as well help."

"That would be nice."

-

"I don't believe this," Ryou said for at least the fiftieth time. "I do not believe this." That made the fifty-first.

The distraught choir angel was currently looking at a small hand mirror that showed the one possessing it whatever they wished. And of course, Ryou was watching Malik. Malik, his best friend for heaven's sake, making dinner with a well-known demon!

Yes, Ryou knew who Bakura was. He knew _exactly_ who he was. Well, it wasn't really well known information; not everyone knew the tales of the feared and often dreaded Bakura. Hell's business usually remained Hell's business, and the same went for Heaven.

Still, Ryou didn't know about Bakura through his reputation... It was something else. Something very bad.

To make matters worse, Bakura just happened to be an acquaintance of Marik. Marik- the most feared demon in Hell. The demon who Ryou had actually conversed with not too much earlier.

"Oh, why did I do that?" Ryou wondered aloud, slipping the mirror in the pocket of his gown. "I should've never talked to him."

Ryou didn't particularly like Marik that much. The kind angel was generally soft-spoken and kind, and he tried to be with everyone. But, the moment Marik opened his mouth spewing utterly pretentious words, something inside of Ryou clicked and he actually felt angry.

With Ryou's luck, Marik would probably go to Hell and spew to everyone about how his friend was on Earth with an angel. That would not prove to be good. If that were to happen, a huge controversy would occur as a result at the Bridge meeting and it would be Apocalypse: Now.

Somehow, Ryou was going to have to convince Malik to come back to Heaven _before _something bad happened.

"Ryou, are you all right?" Yami asked, stirring him from his thoughts.

The white-haired angel smiled. "I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

"Good. I tried to find you earlier but you were nowhere to be found."

"Oh, um, I was taking care of some business," Ryou swallowed hard.

"For the Bridge meeting?"

"Yes." Partly, that wasn't a lie.

Yami tossed back a few renegade blonde bangs. "Have you seen Malik lately? I usually see him soaring somewhere. Despite his diffidence to performing tasks, he's usually kept busy somehow."

"Actually," Ryou smiled. "I just saw him this morning. He's gotten caught up lately with stuff, so yeah."

"Stuff?" Yami repeated, blinking. It was unlike Ryou to be so careless with words. "What kind of...stuff?"

"Oh you know," Ryou waved it off, "Just stuff. I really have to go, Yami. Bye." Waving, he let his wings extend and lifted into the air, flying off as quickly as possible.

Had Yami pressed the matter any further, then he most assuredly would've found out the truth. Ryou wanted to keep it a secret for as long as angelically possible, because he was positive that news was spreading like wildfire in Hell.

In truth though, Marik was keeping quiet. He was as sure as Ryou that it was quite dangerous to spread news of that magnitude. An angel and a demon living together? It was unheard of!

"I'll bet he's telling all of the little winged brats the news right now," mumbled Marik, who was sulking in his chambers.

It was really too bad, too. The pipsqueak was actually gorgeous and were he to have been a demon, well, he would've been his, no questions asked. That reminded him suddenly of his currently single status, which automatically pissed him off. He was Marik- for Lucifer's sake- one of the only demons in Hell who could've had whomever he wanted. Bakura was another exception, but he just didn't ever seem interested. Then there was Kaiba, who was currently M.I.A., which sucked, to put it bluntly, because without Bakura there, Marik had nothing else to do. Sure, screwing around _was_ an option but as previously stated- no one seemed to make the cut.

"He'd better be here tomorrow," Marik growled. "Or it could very well be the end of demonic existence."

-

"Aha!" Malik said triumphantly. "I told you it wouldn't be so hard."

Bakura eyed him outlandishly. "I'm still wondering why you felt the need to wear an apron."

"It kept me clean, and for that I'm thankful. Now," he looked back at the oven, "How do we know when it's done?"

"How would I know?" Bakura shrugged. "It's been in there for a while. Won't it tell us or something?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully." He placed the bowl that still had small globules of dough attached in the sink. "Thanks for helping me, at any rate."

The demon waved it off. "It's not like I knew what I was doing. I just read the directions."

"So did I. Still, it's good having you around." Malik smiled, "It's fun."

Coming to Earth unexpectedly felt like one of the best decisions Malik had made in a while. Even if he was stuck living with a prior to homeless guy, it wasn't all that bad. Actually it wasn't bad at all.

"Fun?" Bakura repeated the word. It felt strange to say, and almost wrong. Demons didn't have fun, they were... well, they were demons. Their job was to wreak havoc on Earth and cause grief for humans everywhere, all the while trying to convince them that Hell was the place they wanted to be. "Malik... have you ever considered what might happen to you when you die?"

The arbitrariness of the question threw Malik off. "When I die?" Great, what a perfect question to ask. Because Malik was already dead, he'd have to think carefully on what he said next.

"Well I mean, where do you think you'll go?"

"You mean as in, Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory?"

"Yeah," he tried to say unfeelingly. "You think there might be any chance that you'd... I don't know... end up in Hell?"

Malik raised a brow. "Hell?" He was treading on thin ice. "Well... I don't think so."

Bakura frowned. "Oh." Who was he kidding though, really? Someone as nice as Malik would probably have a free shot at the world above the clouds. "You know though, Hell's not really..." …That bad? Was that what he was about to say? Was he actually going to try and coerce Malik into selling his soul? Though, another part of him looked at it differently. Were Malik to go to Hell, he'd be able to live with him forever. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? But... at what cost?

"Bakura?"

Malik's voice brought him to attention. "What?"

"Weren't you going to say something?"

He blinked. "Was I?"

"Yeah, I though you said 'Hell's not really-', and then you paused there."

"Oh, never mind. I was just mumbling nonsense."

"Ok then." Malik gave him a small smile and closed up the flour bag before placing it away in the cabinet. "Hopefully getting some food in your stomach will cause you to make more sense."

"Of course," nodded Bakura. Yes... hopefully. "Wait, you have some flour on your face."

Malik blinked. "I do? Where?" He started dusting off his face and of course missed horribly. "Guess they should make aprons for faces, huh?"

Bakura smirked. "It's right...here," he brushed his cheek lightly, letting the white powder fall off. Then, taking the fine chin in his hand, he leaned in close turning Malik's face this way and that making sure no more tarnished his face. "There you go."

"Thank you again," Malik grinned, and quite cutely actually. So cutely in fact, that Bakura had to hold himself back mentally to prevent himself from kissing the boy silly.

Without really thinking about it, Bakura brushed his thumb over Malik's lower lip, an action that sent a shiver up the angel's spine. They were so close again. How on earth did this just keep happening? It took willpower for Bakura not to make a move on someone when he genuinely cared about them and the serenity of the household had to be obscured just because Bakura went and developed feelings for a _human_? Oh, Marik would have a laugh about this.

"Screw it," Bakura muttered. Leaning in, he fully intended to lock lips with the shorter blonde and let whatever happened as a result just happen.

Destiny must've had other plans because one second into the planned kiss, the oven went off causing the demon to freeze in his tracks.

"Sorry," he mumbled, pulling back and once again thrusting his hands in his pockets. It was almost as though he were doing something wrong, and in a way, Bakura supposed he was.

"Was there something else on my face?" wondered Malik, looking expectedly at Bakura for an answer.

"Yep." If attractive lips counted then it wasn't a lie.

"Oh." Malik arched a brow and threw some oven mitts on, grabbing the pan out of the stove. "Wow! It turned out all right!"

Bakura feigned a small smile. "It sure did."

He was in deep trouble. All of a sudden, coming to earth didn't seem like such a good idea, and the whole situation left Bakura wondering how he ever fell in love with a human like Malik.

-TBC-

Ah. I'm content with this chapter. Very mellow-ish ending though. What can you do? Malik's not as oblivious and dense as he seems in this chapter, though sometimes he can be. His thoughts on everything will come out later. I like the way there's more than one plot though. That way, I don't ever get bored with it. Yami's side plot hasn't even been started yet. That won't begin until after the Bridge meeting which is next chapter. Like I said, it will be up next weekend.


	6. The Bridge Meeting, Part 1

Chapter 6: The Bridge Meeting

Malik appeared silently in the world of white, his body taking a dim glow as his feathers dissipated as though they were never there. Thank goodness Bakura hadn't questioned him on where he was going. Actually, he seemed somewhat relieved to find that Malik had plans prior to so Malik assumed that Bakura had plans of his own.

You see, right after dinner, Malik had announced that he'd be spending the next day elsewhere. In truth, he was referring to the Bridge meeting, which he had decided to attend on a whim. He had to agree with what Ryou was trying to say- If he was missing for too long... other angels would start to get suspicious.

Glancing up ahead, he noticed the pearly gates, and sighing, raised the mandatory shroud up so it shadowed his face and concealed his identity from everyone, except of course, other angels.

"Let's get this over with."

-

"Hear 'ye all," Yami announced, taking his stand before all and sundry on the Bridge. "My deepest thanks are expressed to those who have come here today. One million years ago, this would've never been possible."

The Bridge was astonishing. It actually was a bridge. Crystal steps arched to form a semi-circle above the ground, and marble railings rose up accompanied by breathtaking white lilies that sprung up everywhere. One side of the Bridge led one to Heaven, while the other, Hell.

Yami's words were true. In the ancient past, demons and angels would've never thought to even see one another, let alone stand along side each other. But, a certain event occurred that made not seeing each other impossible, so thus, the Bridge was created.

"Of course, we meet here today to speak about discrepancies and hopes for further times," Yami continued. Sighing, he said, "I know... that we will never be able to ever stay together in one place. It's just not what was planned by either of our Masters. But, we should be glad. At least we know that we'll get this chance to see each other, if nothing else." Raising his head to look at everyone, he continued, this time with more confidence. "Now, before we begin, I'll give you some time to settle quietly and then we will begin with the customary song of the angel choir."

As soon as Yami exited the bridge, everyone began to talk amongst themselves. One might compare it to how students begin to talk when the teacher leaves.

"_Quietly_," Kaiba's voice boomed above the others, and the demons immediately lowered their voices.

Yami turned, flashing a small look of appreciation to the demon before motioning for the angels to soften their tones as well.

The angels and demons were most definitely separated. To allow them to mingle would be, well, unethical. Instead, either side of the crystal bridge separated them. Marik stood silently on the demon's side, traditionally arms crossed, eyes closed, and one canine bared. He hadn't wanted to come, and in truth he usually didn't, but for some reason he was drawn to attend this time.

Whether or not that had to do with a white-haired angel, he refused to think about.

And as usual, Bakura wasn't there on the rare occasion that Marik was. No, he was lounging about on earth, enjoying his time, and the very thought of it all made Marik clench his fists and grind his teeth.

"Damn him," Marik said for at least the fiftieth time. "Damn him eternally." That made the fifty-first.

Marik wasn't the only demon that didn't want to be there. Kaiba was no exception. His reason for being there remained the same. He _had_ to be there. The Teller of Prophecies presence was, if anything, required. He would have to speak his part at the end and reveal a prophecy that was to pass regarding Heaven and Hell. A dangerous feat, yes; especially when we're talking about two beings that, at the heart of it all, want each other destroyed.

Kaiba had to wonder why he had even been granted that power. He hated demons, he hated angels, he hated people- and he hated people most of all. They were so unmindful of everything that occurred in their favor, and did they ever show thanks?

"_Oh, well thanks for helping me. I guess I passed out or something."_

Jounouchi...

"Blast it," Kaiba muttered inaudibly. Why had he told him that he would come back? Why had he stopped? Why hadn't he left the night before?

Oh yes…because Kaiba himself had once needed help... and it had been granted.

"All right," Yami declared, "We will now begin with the solo courtesy of Ryou, head of the angel choir…"

Ryou, who now stood at a marble podium with the rest of the choir behind him, smiled, though it remained somewhat hidden beneath his hood, and began.

"I don't know what words I can say,

The wind has a way…to talk to me.

Flowers sing a silent lullaby,

I pray for reply,

I'm ready.

Quiet day calms me, oh serenity…

Someone...please...tell me

Oooh, what words I can say

Maybe I will know one day..."(1)

Marik, who refused to pay attention any time it was required, now found himself staring at the meek stranger. Only one word could describe it, and that was beautiful. Though the angel's song was accompanied by the choir's hums, only that stunning voice caught the demon's ear.

"That voice," he murmured, still in awe, listening as the angel finished their song.

"I don't know what words I can say,

The wind has a way...to talk to me.

Flowers sing a silent lullaby,

I pray for reply,

...I'm ready..."

Ryou nodded humbly, indicating a small bow, nothing too flamboyant. Still, he remained unconscious of how his voice seemed to affect those who heard it. Though the song was short, it seemed to continue, as everyone- angels and demons alike- were still enraptured by its unknown power. It seemed a sin to speak and it wasn't until Ryou uttered a quiet "thank you" that everyone loosened up.

"Thank you Ryou," Yami smiled. "Now let us begin with the general discussions..."

Exiting the pedestal, Ryou made it not five feet before someone grabbed him by his shoulders and obviously transported them, because one minute Ryou had seen the assembly of angels and demons, and the next, they were fairly off in the distance.

Turning to question he who had brought him there, he found himself pushed to a wall as warm lips fixed themselves to his own and strong hands pinned his own to his sides. Ryou jerked back as soon as the shock wore off, breaking the kiss and causing whoever was before him to take a slight step back.

"How dare you!" Ryou said, freeing his arms and in the process causing his hood to fall back. His snow-white hair fell neatly in place, some of it settling annoyingly over his eyes. "Oh no..."

The first thing Ryou saw was the black garb- traditional demon wear for meetings at the Bridge. The second were the hauntingly dazzling violet eyes that wouldn't get out of his head since the last time the angel had seen them.

Yes. It was Marik.

"What are you doing!" Ryou stammered, unable to help his cheeks from turning pink.

Marik seemed to yawn, unaffected by the angel's worry. "Simply collecting my reward."

"Reward? What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Remember?" Marik tapped his chin. "You said you'd rather kiss me. I was merely seeing that my end of the bargain was met."

"I never said that I'd!"

"Ah, ah, ah," he shook a finger. "You said you'd never be my maid, ergo, you indirectly agreed to a kiss."

"But that doesn't mean!"

"Shh," Marik pressed a finger to his lips. "Please don't spoil the moment..."

"Moment? What moment? You and I should not even be seeing each other!"

The demon blinked. "I didn't know we were dating... but hey, I won't complain."

"You know what I mean," Ryou said seriously, raising his hood. "I cannot believe this is happening... Angels and demons are not supposed to see each other during Bridge meetings..."

"Which is exactly why I transported us _away_ from the meeting."

"Stop making excuses. You and I? This is wrong!"

"Well then..." Marik crossed his arms and titled his head, a smirk ever present on his face. "From deduction one could assume... that Bakura, a demon, and your little angel twerp... should not be together either. Am I not right?"

Ryou eyes widened. "That's a whole other story-"

"-And yet it's the same."

Ryou lowered his head, suddenly sad. "But it's still different. They don't even know... who they are."

"You mean of each other's angelic and demonic complex?"

"That too."

"As long as they don't fall in love, we'll be fine. But they're happy together," added Marik. "Bakura may be a stubborn prick half the time, but when I listened to him talk about his "human" friend Malik... well, I saw a side of him that in truth scared the shit out of me," Ryou glared at him, "But it also, I don't know, kind of made me... envious."

The choir angel faced him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Bakura used to always spout this crap about how Hell wasn't enough. It was farcical if you ask me, but I always listened waiting for the day when he'd grow tired of his little ideas. He never did. Before he left, he said that he wanted-"

"-Something more," Ryou finished, meeting his eyes.

"Yes," Marik raised a brow. "But how did you know?"

"Because Malik said the same thing to me before he left. Marik, please understand, I want them to be together too... but what we want, well, it doesn't really matter. We're only two beings against thousands of years of ritual."

That comment surprised the demon. "You know, for as ethereal and lovely as you are, I sense that there is a darker part of you that's a lot like me."

Ryou smiled forlornly. "Are you saying that because you truly believe it, or you just want me to like you?"

"I just want you to like me, _and_ I truly believe it." Marik grinned charmingly and lowered the angel's hood. Leaning in again, he stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just surprised. Bakura actually _is_ here. He just arrived."

Ryou gasped. "That's not good!"

"Why's that?"

"I sense that Malik is here too!"

Marik leaned his chin on his knuckles. "That's just great. You know what we're going to have to do, don't you?"

Ryou looked hesitant. "What?"

"Make sure they don't see each other for the remainder of this Bridge meeting..."

-

Bakura stood silently, wondering why he had even decided to come to the meeting at all. It's not like he wanted to. Maybe it all came down to boredom. Malik had other plans that sadly didn't involve him so he was left to sulk around the house, and believe you me, Bakura would never _ever _resolve himself to a notion as low as sulking.

Funny, it was like everything around him was trying to tell him that loving a human was wrong; from the separation of the two beings, to the different dress, and even the appearance of each other.

By appearance, it is an implication to the wings, which humans most definitely don't have. All souls have wings when they die, beautiful white feathery wings that seem to rain crystals with each beat of them, but if the soul is doomed to Hell, then Satan's fire chars them off leaving only a black, leathery surface. Because his memories of his real life on earth were forgotten, Bakura had to wonder what he had done to have been granted a place among those down below.

"Yes," a demon spoke up, "And what of the new law banning demons from being placed in Heaven as punishment for atrocious acts done in Hell?"

Yami looked very tired from all of the arguing. Of course, being Lawmaker of Heaven was a tedious job, but sometimes he had to wonder why he had been granted it.

"Because," he answered, "Does it make much sense to place a potentially dangerous demon in a purified place like Heaven? What if something were to go wrong? If you remember correctly... the reason this law was enacted in the first place was because one of the demons you sent to Heaven as chastisement somehow broke free and though he did not cause any damage, it had the capability of turning out catastrophic."

The demon who had voiced the question piped down, knowing that he might've been out of place. That particular event had been one of the most controversial ever. Just as Hell wasn't allowed to reveal why the demon had been penalized, Heaven couldn't reveal just exactly how the demon got out.

Malik shook his head, remembering the occasion quite clearly. It was actually somewhat fresh and had occurred what humans would've called a "year" ago. To him, the idea of angels and demons being even as close as they were permitted during Bridge meetings was stretching it. Malik had "grown up" in Heaven learning from Yami and Ryou that demons were bad, and though Ryou sometimes took their side, deep down he agreed that they were awful.

Looking up, Malik's eyes widened as he could've sworn he saw a demon that looked just like-

"Malik!" Ryou said happily, stepping in front of his friend. "I'm so glad you made it."

Malik looked over Ryou's shoulder but the demon was no longer there. "How odd..."

"Um, what is it?" Ryou asked nervously.

"I just thought I saw... a demon that looked like Bakura."

"My, my, that's quite ridiculous, don't you think?" he feigned a laugh.

"Yeah, ridiculous," he smiled, though uneasily. "So Ryou, where'd you disappear to after you sang? I looked for you but it was like you'd vanished."

"You don't say?" Ryou sweatdropped. "I had business to take care of."

"During a Bridge meeting?"

"Say, how's it been on Earth with Bakura anyways?"

Malik's face immediately fell. "Funny you should ask..."

-

Bakura pushed Marik away from him, holding his bruised cheek. "What the hell was that for!"

"I had to do it," Marik shrugged. That was a close one. "Thought maybe it'd knock some sense into you. Are you staying for good?"

"Actually-"

"Let me guess... no?"

Bakura exhaled, his face suddenly miserable. "Actually, I was going to say that maybe I should."

Marik blinked. "What?" That wasn't the answer he expected to hear.

"I totally misjudged the situation. Sure, I expected to go to Earth and possibly have…," he almost cringed, "…Fun... but I messed up big."

"What happened?" Marik asked, suddenly captivated.

Bakura looked at him for a moment, then faced the ground. "You are going to kill me."

"Why? What did you-" he froze there, suddenly aware of what Bakura kept unspoken. "Oh my Lucifer no. Don't tell me," he held a hand up, "You fell in love with him, didn't you?"

"...Yes."

-

"Why Malik?" Ryou asked, worried. "What's wrong? Bakura didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, of course not," Malik assured him. "Bakura's been very kind to me. But that's the problem..."

Ryou shook his head, still unaware of what he was trying to say. "You're not happy there?"

"No, I'm _very_ happy," he smiled but for a moment, "But that's where I was wrong. I tricked myself into thinking I could always stay there."

"What are you saying?"

Malik took a deep breath, then said sorrowfully, "I should've never gone to Earth."

-TBC-

(1)- Some of you _might_ have recognized this as the song Melfina sings in Outlaw Star. I thought it was cute but the meaning behind it is very sad. If you've never heard it before, find it somehow! It's so mellow. I believe this is where a disclaimer goes. Ehem, me no own Outlaw Star. End. I never do YGO disclaimers because were I to own it... you wouldn't just be reading it... it'd be on television instead of the very strange "Waking the Dragons" segment crap which to me has no purpose. Does everyone have to throw Atlantis into an anime? The Vision of Escaflowne comes to mind...

Jeez! Sorry for the sadness! It was unavoidable though. Actually this chapter came out the way it did on a whim. I still kept my promise though! I always do. It was up in a week. Unfortunately, that won't be possible again because the next chapter of my other story was delayed in its place. Heh. Major cuteness between Ryou and Marik though, so it kind of balances it out…Kind of. Either way, there ya go.

AmethystRoze


	7. The Bridge Meeting, Part 2

There's an excerpt in here towards the beginning that's slightly graphic in description. Nothing too bad; just thought I'd warn you.

The Bridge Meeting, Part 2

Angels and demons.

They are never aloud to see one another, and for very important reasons. A demon is sad when they see what they could've had- freedom, purity- and so it made perfect sense, once upon a time, that if a demon misbehaved, they could be placed in Heaven as punishment, so that they might see the future they could've had, but were now forbidden.

But where are the lines to cross when one is a demon? How can a demon that is placed in Hell be able to do wrong when the very reason that he was placed there was because they wronged in the first place? It'd seem preposterous to some that this could even be... A demon that committed an act so horrible that he would have to be penalized? Why, some would laugh at the mere thought of it.

And yet... it had happened before... One year ago...

The demon stood, face cold as ice, as another demon fell. Blood was everywhere... everywhere he turned. His own skin was spotted with it here and there, and his once beautiful white wings, envied by many, were now soaked in the stark, crimson color.

He had had to do it though; no one understood. No one understood the pain he was feeling inside. Like so many other times, he was left to wallow in his own soreness alone. He had ignored all of the other times he had been wronged before, but not this time, and not ever again.

It was too much.

Bringing one of his hands up to look at it, he nearly felt like laughing; a dark, demonic, and almost demented laugh. His hand was covered with blood, no, both hands were. Kneeling down, he tried to wash his them clean... but they wouldn't. Only more blood remained. It was only then that he noticed that he hadn't tried to wash his hands off in water at all, but only more blood.

Turning, he pressed his finger to his red wing and ran it down, but no longer was it white. No, underneath, it was now black.

"My, my," he whispered eerily, looking around at the massacre he himself had created. "My dear, look what you made me do..."

"There he is!" a voice yelled in the distance.

"Stop right now!" another said to him. "You're surrounded, Kaiba!"

"Kaiba! Step away from the cliff!"

The demon took a step back, the pure black of the pit below now dangerously close.

"Don't do it Kaiba!"

"Kaiba!"

"Kaiba..."

Kaiba opened his eyes to face Yami's scarlet ones. "Yes?" he said flatly.

"Are you okay?" Yami inquired, still keeping his distance.

"I'm fine. I'm just... worn out."

"If you can't do the prophecy, that's fine. Just tell me, okay?"

"No," Kaiba shook his head. "I can."

"If you're sure, then okay. It'll be in a little bit."

"All right."

When Yami left, Kaiba closed his eyes again, images once again flashing before them.

"Stay here now," a voice spat at him.

"Yeah," said another, "This is what you get for the bloodshed you caused of your own kind, demon."

White bars were closed all around him, and even though there was light, it was almost as if it were still darkness. Kaiba had lived in the dark and he had grown used to it, he'd settled with the fact that he'd never see radiance again. But now...

Now it was all around him, everywhere he turned. Every breath he breathed was of purity... and ironically, it hurt. Demons are made of obscurity and they weren't created to be able to withstand such power... without drastic consequences.

But surely not all of Kaiba was dark... Looking at his hands, he was relieved to see the blood was gone, and none tainted his skin anymore. He was fine; a part of him was still good. As long as he had that ounce of proof that illustrated he still contained some decency, he would be all right.

He had been granted white wings as a result of his sacrifice for a noble cause. Of course, now he wished he had never made that horrible contract The wings were probably the one thing that kept him sane after all of his years of unworthy imprisonment in the dark abyss of Hell. Many had coveted them and Kaiba took pride in them.

Stretching his wing so he could see it, he ran a finger over its smooth surface.

"No..." he whispered hoarsely. "No, no, no..."

The beautiful pearly surface was gone, replaced by a deep black, darker than any shadow he had seen. Kaiba covered his face, his breathing rapidly increasing, and when he pulled them back... they were red.

"No... The blood... The blood is still here..."

All of a sudden, the blood was everywhere again- his hands, his skin, his beautiful white wings, and he was tortured by the ghosts that tormented him long after no blood really remained. Everywhere he looked, crimson rivers that flowed endlessly replaced that beautiful light that assured him he was in a good place, and bodies were strewn everywhere. Kaiba suddenly knew... that this was where he was going to lose his sanity.

Or at least what remained of it.

"Listen," Marik said, eyes narrowed. "You are Bakura, one of the biggest idiots I know, and also one of the few demons I respect."

"You're just saying that," Bakura brooded.

"Well, I thought it would work. It's probably just a phase. You don't really believe in love, do you?"

Bakura stood, arms crossed, thinking about the question a moment. "Well, not really... I mean, there's a slight possibility..."

"Oh my god," Marik rubbed his temple. "You do. Come on, Bakura. Let's be serious here." A skeptical expression replaced his calm one. "Is it really love? Or is it lust?"

"Hell if I know, Marik. You're not really helping the situation much."

"Great, now you're back to stupid-ass mode. I can't really stand you when you're like this."

"That's funny," Bakura arched a fine brow, "Because you're like this all of the time, and I deal with you. You can't tell me that not even you believe it exists somewhere...?"

"My dear," Marik folded his hands together. "I hate everything in this world, the next, and all that lies in between. I'm evil, if you haven't noticed, and evil beings don't believe in love. I once thought you were an evil being... but it seems your vacation on Earth has turned you into nothing but a softie."

"Hey," Bakura defended, "I am no _softie_. You forget it was I who am second in the running for most souls pulled to Hell..."

"Worthless excuses," Marik waved it off.

"I am just as evil as you, thank you very much."

"Bakura, no offense, but if you were as evil as I am... I don't think we'd get along."

Bakura wasn't too sure if there was some kind of melancholy tone in his voice when he said that.

"I'm doomed forever," the blonde sighed.

"What about that angel? The one who caught your eye? Is there a possibility that _that_ is love?"

"Not in the least," he shook his head. "That kid is cute, but a major dupe. There's only lust involved there."

"I'm sure..."

"Maybe not even that. Poor angel," he smirked evilly, "it'll break his heart when I tell him I'm leaving him for my work."

"Marik... I'm sure he'll be quite relieved."

"What? You don't think he likes me?"

"I think he'd _like_ to get away from you. You even scare the demons you court in Hell. I'd hate to think of the angel's reaction when he finds out you just want to screw him."

"Wouldn't it be funny though?"

"Oh quite," he leered, "But also _quite_ impossible."

"Are you telling me that I wouldn't be able to court this kid? Bakura, I could have this angel eating out of the palm of my hand in one month- no, one _week_, and I'd be willing to bet that he'd be in my bed in one _day_. I've done more stubborn demons before in less than one hour."

"Yes, but that was against their will." Bakura tapped his chin. "You have aroused my curiosity. Do you think you could get this "dupe" to fall in love with you in one week?"

"That would be cake," Marik answered uncaringly.

"_And_ you'd coerce him to sleep with you?"

"Simple."

"Ah, but would you really be willing to bet on it?"

"In a heartbeat," he grinned sideways, baring a sharp tooth. "Why, are you still doubtful?"

Bakura almost wanted to laugh. "Marik, your methods of acquiring lovers always involve pain and refutation."

"So?"

"-For the other person. I don't think you could do it _without _violence. Do you actually think you could lure someone to your bed if you weren't as scary or mean as you are?"

"If you're talking about charm, then I'm a master at it."

"Are you kidding me? You still think you could do it?"

Marik cracked his knuckles. "I feel a challenge coming on."

"Indeed. Here's the deal: If you can successfully get this angel to fall in love with and sleep with you within one week's time, without the use of violence, pain, bondage, or any of the above... then-"

"-You'll come back to Hell, no questions asked," Marik finished, a steely gaze directed at the other demon.

Bakura's brow furrowed at the request. "Come back?"

"Surely you weren't planning on staying forever? You belong in Hell, Bakura. Don't let this human cloud your judgment."

"You're right," he sighed. "Talking with you has somewhat reassured me. It can't be love."

"Exactly," Marik said confidently. "Now hopefully the Bakura I know will come "down to earth", so to say, and get his head out of the clouds. If you like the human, don't worry about how he feels. You're a demon. Demons don't ask." A sadistic grin played over his lips. "Demons just do."

"But if you don't hold up your end of the bargain, you have to swear to drop the relationship right then and there. We wouldn't want this to cause any controversy later on. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Marik took his hand and gave it a firm grasp and shake. "…Deal."

-

"Malik, it'll all be okay. You'll see," Ryou assured him.

"I don't know, Ryou. I really think Bakura cares a lot about me. Maybe I shouldn't go back. I don't want to hurt him..."

"Well you have to at least say goodbye. Otherwise, you might hurt him more."

"True..." he agreed. "So how have things been here without me?"

"Lonely," Ryou said sorrowfully, "But lately my hands have been kept full."

"Really? By what?"

Ryou looked at his friend with slight hesitancy, pondering whether or not he should even tell him. "Well, there's... this demon..."

Malik gave him an odd look. "A demon?"

"Yes. He's very... persistent, and very relentless."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not yet. In all honesty, I can't stand him. He's so full of himself and is nothing but ostentatious. I think he actually thinks that I _like_ him!"

"Whoa, calm down, Ryou," Malik held his hands up. "Where would you have met another demon?"

"On earth, when I was looking for you."

Wait. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"On earth?" Malik repeated. "Why would a demon have been on earth? They haven't been seen for centuries. I thought that they'd grown tired of that chore."

"He's not exactly like other demons," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Well, he was just there to... steal souls... He was going against the gradient and wanted to be rebellious, er, something. Either way, he was utterly idiotic. Just thinking about him upsets me, Malik, and I don't like it. It takes a lot for me to dislike someone- even you know that- but he just kept pressing my buttons."

The more Ryou stood there and thought about it, the more infuriated he became.

"_If you'd so prefer, I'll make you a hamster ball so you can run off your stress?"_

He had been so confident, and so brash. Ryou had met a few demons in his "lifetime" in Heaven but never had he met one like Marik.

Marik actually had the audacity to kiss him! Ryou had actually been saving that kiss and that- that no good _demon_ had stolen it! Then, when confronted with the issue, he had said that he was "simply collecting his reward"?

"That is serious," Malik said, slightly surprised. "I know that it takes a lot to offend you. Don't worry though; I'm sure that after the Bridge Meeting, he'll leave you alone. I'm certain he's smart enough to not go against the Laws, aren't you?"

"What?" Ryou looked up at his friend. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said truthfully. "I wasn't listening just now."

"He's caught your attention that much?"

"Of course not," Ryou defended. "Don't get the wrong idea..."

"Why would I get the wrong idea?" Malik asked blankly. "You've only been daydreaming about him since you started talking to me."

"I have not," Ryou said helplessly. And then asked, "Why, does it show?"

"Not really," Malik grinned. "Tell me, is he here?" He shielded his eyes and looked around with a playful smirk.

"Malik, please don't," Ryou begged.

"Let's see, could it be Kaiba? No, too indifferent. Mikhail, perhaps? No, he's too unsophisticated. And I know it couldn't be Otogi, or Hakkai, or Ryuujitsu. Oh, and there's Marik. That's would just be plain scary. And... and..." he paused there, deliberating something. "And it _could_ be Marik, I suppose. He's evil, yes, and very scary, and persistent and relentless, full of himself and quite ostentatious." He faced Ryou's with a tentative glance. "It's him..."

Ryou broke down. "Malik, please understand. It's very one-sided. Marik's a demon anyways; I can handle him."

"Ryou... this is Marik we're talking about. The demon that's pulled more souls to Hell than any other. The demon that as a human made a deal with the devil. The demon who's heart is supposedly black as night."

"Actually, that last part is a lie, but he told me not to tell anyone. He said it sounded devious or something," he sighed tiredly.

Malik was shocked. "You've actually had conversation with him?"

"It was very short. Malik, trust me. I'm one of the most virtuous angels in Heaven. I'll get him to back off. Besides, I would never let him do anything."

"Marik doesn't pay attention to what people would and wouldn't let him do. He's a demon. He doesn't ask. He just does."

Ryou smiled reassuringly. "Well, he won't do anything to me. That much I can guarantee."

"Maybe I should stay," Malik said doubtfully.

"No," Ryou said, "You're happy with Bakura... At least stay long enough to say goodbye, and come back when you're ready. But just remember that you do have to come back."

"Of course," Malik smiled.

"Oh look," Ryou pointed. "Kaiba's giving the Prophecy now..."

And so he was. Demons and angels alike had turned their heads toward the taciturn Teller in hopes that he might give them good news. Rarely was bad news told, but it did have this odd habit of springing up now and then...

Kaiba stood silently on the crystal bridge, handing gripping painfully tight onto the glasslike railing. He needed concentration, he needed quiet, and these things were hard to acquire ever since his mind had begun to... wander.

But finally, his mind was cleared, and he saw a glimpse of what was to come, and so told it to those around him.

"Day and night, night and day,  
Reasons keep them separate this way.  
The shining sun, the glistening moon,  
Together shall they be, and soon.  
A line is crossed, a law is broken,  
All will happen as it is spoken.  
Each will have a verdict to choose,  
Day or night, win or lose."

... That was it. Kaiba saw no more. Opening his eyes, his fingertips faintly touched his forehead. The prophecy, though it never stated directly or sounded ominous, still emitted some sort of foreboding.

Everyone else felt it too. The prophecy may have spouted about the night and day, but it was about something else entirely. Sometimes prophecies were straightforward, and other times, like now, they were strictly metaphorical. These ones were the hardest to deal with and decipher, and they often left everyone thinking it was about them...

Except, of course, the ones that it was actually about.

-TBC-

Kaiba's past is very complicated and it will come out in time. He did go through this small period of lunacy but that's for another time. Bakura seems way too nice to me lately but next chapter we'll see him revert back to how he was in Ch.1. The deal he made with Marik honestly just sprung from nowhere. I like it though.

Welcome, Sami Ryou's Hikari Marik is really coming back to YGO! Does anyone else know this? Awesome! That made my day. Thank you and everyone else who reads and reviews too. Me love you long time.

AmethystRoze


	8. The Devil Made Me Do It

Oh wow. Please don't hate Kaiba yet. He's got a good reason for "going cookoo for coco-puffs", shall we say. His past is by far the darkest; it should come out in the next few chaps, but wait till you get to everyone else's. This story is going to start roller coasting as far as happy, sad, and dark parts are concerned. Can you believe this story might only be halfway finished? It will be my longest so far for sure.

Thanks ManatheAuthoress for going through and reviewing those chapters! I checked my email and was like, whoa... You keep me amused, which is awesome. Actually, you all keep me amused. I actually worry about some of you...

Chapter 8: The Devil Made Me Do It

"Thanks for coming over, Yugi," Jounouchi smiled, holding the door for his friend.

"It's no problem at all, Jou," Yugi answered, a calming smile on his face. Walking in, he dropped his book bag by a couch that he promptly sat in. "Well, you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Well yeah," he brushed it off as though it were nothing. "Did you call me last night?"

"I did, but why do I get the feeling that's not what you invited me over to talk about?" Yugi's expression was skeptical, but that teasing smile still remained.

"Um," Jounouchi loosed his collar, and sat down as well, "I had guessed so."

"Jounouchi, are you all right?" the shorter boy asked, face suddenly filled with worry.

"I'm fine, it's just... you'd never guess what happened to me last night."

Yugi made an odd face, one of his fine brows arching quite a bit. "Do I _want_ to know?"

"Naa, it's nothing like that," he gave him a smirk. "But it, well, it's weird to explain."

"Well, when you're ready, I'm listening," he said patiently, braiding his fingers together and flashing a benevolent grin.

That was the thing about Yugi that Jounouchi appreciated the most. Yugi was patient with him, often at times when the blonde couldn't quite figure out what to say, like now, which happened quite a lot. Jounouchi wasn't the most articulate person alive; actually he wasn't very articulate at all when it came to strange matters and he had this habit of saying the wrong thing, or saying the right thing but making it sound wrong.

Like I said, he wasn't very articulate.

Yugi, on the other hand, was very eloquent and communicative. His scores on tests were always high and his hand was raised for almost every question. Yugi, though, was what some people would call cute. His looks had never really been very masculine at all.

His frame was small and somewhat lanky, with thin wrists and arms, and small, but slim, legs. His hair was fashioned in a very unusual manner. Velvety black locks shot upward, outlined in a deep scarlet, and then, long, golden tendrils framed his face. The bullion hair complimented Yugi's most attractive feature of all- His eyes. They were an extraordinary mix of plum and ruby and always seemed to be shining tolerantly, as though waiting for one's troubles to be poured out.

Yugi had been with Jounouchi through almost all of his life crisis. When Jounouchi moved out- he was there, when Jounouchi broke up with someone- he was there. He was just always present. The most peculiar thing was... Yugi never needed help himself. It was like his life was utterly perfect, like nothing could go wrong. Jounouchi used to be envious of him for it, making his feelings known in physical abuse more commonly known as "bullying" and it wasn't until the blonde realized that Yugi accepted it all with a smile that he finally apologized and eventually became his friend.

Still, there are some things that you can't even tell your friends, and an attempt to end one's life can fall into that category.

"Yug'," Jounouchi finally said, looking up to face him. "Last night..." he sighed, finally giving up, "I almost killed myself."

Yugi's reaction was immediate. "Oh my gosh, Jou, are you okay?" he asked, already up and standing in front of his friend. "Why would you have done something like that!"

Jounouchi help a hand. "Well, I didn't exactly. It's not like I could go through with it."

"To think I almost lost my best friend! Jou, why didn't you call me to talk? You know I'd listen. That's what friends do..."

"I know, Yugi. I'm sorry, too."

Sometimes, Yugi reminded Jounouchi of a parent-friend, someone who's like your pal and parent at the same time. It was a calming feeling though, and Jounouchi rather felt relieved about it.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Jou. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..." Finally Yugi breathed a tired sigh and took a seat beside his friend. "... Did you do it because of your latest breakup?"

"No, no," Jounouchi answered. "It was nothing like that. I'm over that now anyways. Just the pain of being alone remains now."

"But Jounouchi, you're not alone," Yugi said quickly, eyes wide and worrisome. "You've got friends who care about you and parents who love you."

The blonde smiled, skeptical of his friend's never-ending faith. "Yeah...I know."

"Well, why did you stop?" he asked slowly, almost afraid to.

Jounouchi blinked, looking quickly at Yugi with slight apprehension. How exactly was he going to explain this? A strange guy came out of nowhere and rang his doorbell because he "thought he needed his help"? It was crazy!

He finally settled with "I was interrupted", hoping Yugi would end the conversation right there.

Of course, he didn't.

"By what?"

"...A guy."

"...A guy?"

"...A guy."

"A guy," Yugi repeated once more, still not sure what to make of the answer. "Well, who was he?"

Heh. Yeah... Who was he exactly? ""Kaiba" was his name."

"Well did you know him?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Not until last night."

"So how did he stop you, then?"

"He rang the doorbell and sort of barged in. I dunno. It just kind of happened."

Yugi's worry was increasing by the second. "Jou, I can't believe you let a stranger into your apartment! He could've been a murderer!"

Yep. Good 'ol Yugi. Always thinking of the Worst-Possible-Case-Scenario. It really helped to get the blood flowing when you didn't want to be reminded of those things.

"Well I'm alive, aren't I?" the blonde finally asked.

"And thankfully. Then what?"

This was all starting to get almost funny. So funny, in fact, that Jounouchi couldn't help neither the smirk nor the next comment that flowed from his lips. "And to think I was only in a small towel."

"Oh my god!" Yugi exclaimed, one hand covering his mouth. "What if he had been a rapist, Jou! What happened next?"

"And then, well, he cleaned up my arm and..." he was really in a teasing mood, "And he thrust the napkin in his pocket and said he'd use it to frame me for murder!"

"No!" Yugi cried. "Jou we have to stop him! I told you he was a murderer! How did you make it out alive?"

"Well... I'm still not sure," he sighed. "The last thing I remember though is him coming toward me with a kitchen knife." He literally watched Yugi's expression morph to one of horror. "And then I woke up naked."

Yugi jumped out of the chair like a rocket taking off. "We have to call the cops! I don't know how you've managed to keep it together this long! My goodness," he held his face. "I'd shudder to think what he _did_ to you."

Jounouchi finally broke down and laughed, almost regretting upsetting his friend that much. "Yug', I was kidding. I let him in and he helped me. I _did_ pass out but he didn't do anything to me."

It took a moment for it all to seep in, but Yugi eventually blushed in slight anger before a smile of his own reappeared. "That was not funny."

"Naa, you know it was."

"So who is this Kaiba character anyway? How did he know?" he sat down again.

Jounouchi could only shrug. "I don't know; that's the crazy part. He said he lives here though; downstairs I believe."

"Really?" Yugi looked a little surprised. "Thank goodness he came along when he did, and how odd he knew you needed help, hn?"

"Hn. I guess..."

"_I just...Had a feeling that you needed my help."_

"You know though," said Yugi, speaking up, "I'd check with the landlord just in case. You can never be too careful."

"If it'll calm you down, I will. I don't know, I think I trust him."

"Really? But you just met him," Yugi said skeptically. "Trust is built up over time."

This surprised him a lot. He'd known Jounouchi for a long time now; they knew each other. Jounouchi was never really someone who trusted others easily. He more liked to take the safe approach... So why on earth was he getting involved with a stranger?

Yugi wasn't really one of those people who were very social. Sure, he had a few friends, but when it came down to it, he preferred to remain invisible. He treasured friendship almost more than life itself though. He'd never had many friends, mostly because he wasn't very open or even brave, and he was used to life like that. He was the perfect companion though, and he would never turn down someone in need. That's why he and Jounouchi were such good friends.

"Here's what I figure," said the blonde, stretching slightly. "When Kaiba comes back tonight, I'll have talked to the landlord so everything will work itself out from there. No worries."

Yugi's relieved grin finally returned. "Right. No worries."

Yugi did leave not too long after that, but not before lecturing Jounouchi on how if he ever needed anything again to just call him, instead of doing anything irrational, and that Jounouchi really meant a lot to him as a friend. He'd still be back though the next day to check up on him. After all, a particular demon would be paying him a visit.

Bakura sat quietly on the steps, the light from above showering over him. It was warm, and oddly so, because it felt as though it were warming his soul. After being dead for so long, he hadn't really remember feeling anything for a long time. Sure, once in a while, the glimpse of a forgotten past would just barely breathe upon him, but it would be gone and once again he would forget.

Demons and angels are alike in that sense. Their pasts are forgotten; the life they once lived is erased. It's supposed to be that way. It's like starting fresh, beginning a new slate. Nothing should be able to taint it. Of course, there are a few exceptions.

Kaiba, as the renowned Teller, knows what will come to pass and occasionally what has already been. It wasn't long until his own history was revealed to him, as painful as it was. Then there was Ryou, the very Keeper of Secrets. He knew every single time past that had occurred, the ones that made him happy and the ones he couldn't bear. Of course, it was only natural that he knew his own.

Looking behind him, Bakura scowled slightly at the sight of the church that sat gloriously at the end of the steps. How on earth did he keep ending up there? Well, he'd have to go back to the apartment sometime anyways.

"Oh, but what's the rush?" he muttered grouchily, turning back to face the sidewalk.

"Surely you weren't planning on staying forever? You belong in Hell, Bakura. Don't let this human cloud your judgment."

Marik was right. Had he actually been thinking that? He knew he couldn't stay... There was, well, there was smog! Oh, and there was litter, not to mention the stray animals probably horribly infected with rabies... Who would even want to live on earth?

"People don't live on earth for the litter, Bakura," a voice said before him. "They live here for the other people."

Bakura looked up quickly, immediately recognizing the voice and then the face. "What are you doing here, Kaiba?" It still freaked him out that he seemed to be able to read his mind.

Kaiba raised a brow, but his face was stoic. "I should ask you the same thing. I'm here because I have unofficial business to take care of. And yourself?"

Bakura stood up and dusted off his hands. "The same," he said with a smirk. "But I didn't sense your aura... You're here on borrowed power. Planning on staying long?"

Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms. "Not really. Just a simple matter that needs to be terminated."

"Termination, I see," he said somewhat uncaringly. Normally the word would've spiked some interest in him. He suddenly paused, "But while you're here, what was that prophecy all about? The sun and moon? I didn't quite understand."

"There's no need to worry about it. It probably doesn't concern you anyway. The prophecies have this strange way of fulfilling themselves unbeknownst to anyone."

"Oh, well, I guess that's reassuring."

"Yes, well, I have to go." Kaiba turned to leave, but stopped for a moment. "And Bakura, don't get yourself caught."

Bakura blinked, somewhat confused, before realization sunk in. "I won't, you blasted demon!"

But as usual, Kaiba was already gone.

"Damn him," Bakura sulked, mumbling horrible curses and earning odd glances from those who strolled casually by him. He was still standing on church steps after all.

Thrusting his hands into his pockets, he grumbled all the way back to the apartment. Opening the door, he noticed that the lights were off and assumed Malik hadn't returned yet. That's why, after taking a seat, he nearly killed Malik when he jumped into the room, smile on his face, and a very weird frilly white apron on.

"Welcome back, Bakura!" he said cheerfully. "Did you enjoy your time out?"

Bakura's eyes were wide. "...I suppose," he said warily. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Running into the kitchen for a quick moment, he came back in with a small tray. "I made you these while you were gone."

Bakura peered cautiously at the tray noticing strangely shaped cookies. They were one word: Scary.

"What in Hell's fire are they?"

Malik sat them on the table and untied the apron. "Well... I tried to shape them like you but it didn't quite work out."

Bakura poked a cookie. "Yes, I can see that."

"Lookie!" Malik held up one of the cookies. "I even added little devil wings, since you remind me of a demon half the time." He had to try and cheer him up so he wouldn't fall so hard when he announced his soon departure.

The demon smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." Picking up one of the cookies from the tray, he took a deep breath. "Are these safe to eat?"

"Hey, la prova é nel gusto!" Malik said confidently. "The proof is in the taste!"

Bakura nodded and bit off a corner of the small cookie. Two chews were all it took. "...Oh my god," he swallowed hard, eye trembling.

Malik immediately became disheartened. "It didn't taste good?"

"Hell no." He wasn't going to lie, but immediately his conscience took ahold of him. And since when did he have a conscience? "It was just..." he bit his lip, "One of the best cookies I've ever eaten…What do you say we eat out tonight?"

"Bakura... we have no money."

"Oh yeah." Of all the wretched things!

Suddenly there was this strange bell sound that continued for a moment, that abruptly stopped. Then it began again, but once again stopped.

"What is it?" Malik wondered, looking around to see what was causing it.

"How should I know?" Bakura asked, looking around as well.

Once again it sounded and both Malik and Bakura turned to face the object sitting on the table. It wouldn't quit; it just kept ringing. Finally, Malik reached out and picked it up, and just like that, the ringing stopped.

"Whoa," said the angel, unsure what to do next. Pulling the object to his ear, he made a curious face. "Hello?"

Bakura watched with interest as Malik began speaking into the strange item. Moments later, he put the phone down, a grin on his face. "I don't know how, but somehow Jounouchi was in there and he invited us to dinner tonight!"

"Yes! A free meal!" Bakura said, almost exasperated. Oh, thank heavens this opportunity came their way. Bakura wasn't too keen with the idea of eating those cookies for dinner... if they could even be called that.

"It was awfully nice of him," pondered Malik. "He said he'd have a guest he'd like us to meet."

"A guest?" Bakura repeated, not as enthusiastic as before. "Who?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"...I'm here because I have unofficial business to take care of..."

Bakura dropped the cookie. "Oh shit."

Kaiba! Kaiba was the mystery guest! What if he saw Malik and told everyone in Hell? Bakura would have to tell Jounouchi that they couldn't come.

"I said we'd be at his place within the hour," added Malik.

"Why did you do something like that!" Bakura questioned him madly.

"Because it's the courteous thing to do." He looked befuddled. "One minute you're excited and the next you're not... What's with you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Nothing."

"Ok then, well, hurry up and eat the rest of the cookies. We're not leaving until you do."

This comment made him still immediately. "What?...You mean, the cookies you made?" No... this couldn't be happening.

"Bakura," Malik smirked, "There shouldn't be a problem. They are, after all, the best cookies you've ever eaten..."

After Malik left to go get changed, Bakura nearly launched the cookies out of the window, but he just couldn't do it. They did look like him sort of, in any case; they were kind of like a chibi version of himself...with a hunchback. Gah! But that was not what was important at the moment!

They were about to have dinner with a very notorious demon- one who, if he saw Malik, would almost assuredly relate the incident to everyone in the depths of the Underworld! That meant only one thing...

Bakura was going to have to do everything in his power to stop them from seeing one another.

**...TBC...**

This chapter was hilarious. Jou actually does find out in the next chapter that Kaiba doesn't live there and an interesting bit follows. The only other bad thing is that Bakura doesn't know that if Malik sees Kaiba, he'll recognize him. Thanks you guys for reading this story. Me love you long time.

AmethystRoze


	9. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Chapter 9: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

The doorbell rang and Jounouchi stood waiting, a slight look of irritability on his face. How could he have been so stupid? Oh, Kaiba was definitely in for it. He would give him a piece of his mind. Of course... this had to happen on the day he invited Malik and Bakura over.

...Perfect.

The doorbell rang again and Jounouchi walked over and opened it. As luck would have it, the chain was on, so when he prepared to open the door with all of the anger and force he could muster, he only ended up scaring himself when the door caught and he tripped, falling right into his plant that sat close by.

"Of all the things," he mumbled, standing up and resuming his sturdy posture. "Kaiba... how nice to see you again." He looked anything but pleased as he stared through the small crack.

"When people want to see people," Kaiba started, "They don't leave the chain on the door."

Jounouchi blinked. "Duh. I'm mad at you." So much for his planned speech. "What do you want?"

Kaiba gave him a look worse than death. "Have you somehow degraded into an even more stupid idiot since I've been gone? I honestly didn't think that was possible."

"Excuse me?" the blonde said in disbelief. "I thought we had agreed that you would quit with the mean comments."

"We never agreed on anything except the fact that I would come back tonight... and it looks like we didn't even agree on that." He turned as though it were nothing, "I'll just go."

God! As much as Jounouchi hated it, seeing Kaiba's retreating back made him feel awful! How did that work? Jounouchi wasn't the bad guy here... right?

"Kaiba, wait." Undoing the chain, Jounouchi pulled the door open the rest of the way. "Come in."

Kaiba let out a sigh and faced him. "Listen, I know your mind works slowly, but in the future, I hope you'll be more quick to make up your mind."

The blonde faked a smile as Kaiba passed him into the apartment and as soon as he wasn't looking, he stuck his tongue out at him.

"You know," the demon sat leisurely on the couch, "The tongue can be used for many things; talking, in particular...It'd be a shame for you to lose it."

Jounouchi gawked. "How dare you! Is that a threat?" How the hell did he know?

"Interpret it as you wish. Now, would you mind explaining why you've been eyeing me crossly ever since you opened the door?"

The funny thing was, Jounouchi had almost forgotten he was even mad at him at all.

"Right," he cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming, first of all."

Kaiba looked at him like he was slow... Slow of mind, that is. "Okay... And?"

"And you are a liar!"

"A liar," Kaiba repeated calmly. "How so?"

"I asked you where you lived and you told me "downstairs". Well, I decided to ask the landlord if there was anyone by the name "Kaiba" living here and he said no! So, I'll ask you this- Who are you really?" He picked up a baseball bat that he had ready, "And you'd better tell me the truth!"

Kaiba smirked, though it was small, and, in one suave motion, stood. Walking the few steps it took to reach Jounouchi, he was pleased to see the blonde falter and drop the bat. How funny. Even on earth people feared him. Though Jounouchi, well, Jounouchi didn't quite fear him. Yes, there was slight apprehension, but the rest was uncertainty on his own part. It was almost cute.

"Listen Jounouchi," his expression was grave, "I never lied to you. If there's one thing about me that's true, it's that I always tell the truth."

"Then that's a lie too!" Sure, Jounouchi appeared calm under Kaiba's intense cobalt stare, but he was anything but. Why had he dropped the bat? His one method of self-defense might as well have gone out the window! Maybe he could lean down and try to get it? Yeah, he could distract Kaiba and get it back!

"A lie? My god, you are hard to deal with." Turning, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Now was Jounouchi's chance! Slowly, he began to lean down.

"Be specific," he said, aggravated.

"Real name?"

"Kaiba."

"Family?"

"None."

"Home? And none of that downstairs stuff. I want the truth." He started to reach for the bat.

"The truth? You couldn't handle it."

"I could too! There's no place that you could tell me that would freak me out."

Kaiba arched a brow. "I highly doubt that."

"Okay, then..." If he could distract him with one more question, then the bat would be his! Then he'd like to see Kaiba try and threaten him again. "...Any relationships?"

Kaiba was suddenly still. "...Only one..."

He hadn't noticed it, but his voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. Jounouchi noticed it though, and suddenly, reaching for the baseball bat didn't seem all that important. In the short time he had known Kaiba, he hadn't seen him express any emotion, save for skepticism directed toward him, but just then... just when he had spoke... there was sadness.

"...Who-"

"No more questions," Kaiba cut him off.

Jounouchi stood back up. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. The last thing I need is your pity."

Ouch, that almost hurt. Jounouchi had even slightly cringed. Why did Kaiba so enjoy putting him down. It really did make him feel bad. How ironic was it that the person who had saved him from ending his own life made him feel like shit?

"Don't take it so personally, Jounouchi," Kaiba looked at him finally. "I just don't want to talk about it. Ever."

Jounouchi avoided his gaze, partly because he felt upset, and partly because he felt so inferior. But, when Kaiba reached up touched his hair, he almost felt his heart skip, which was, in short, very odd. He really wanted to question the matter, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was "Uh..."

Jounouchi had this strange feeling Kaiba might pet him, but that wasn't quite what happened. Was he playing with his hair? No, Kaiba wasn't that type. Wait, was he trying to show some type of apology maybe? Doubtful.

"Here," Kaiba pulled a leaf from his golden locks. "I assume you picked this up when you showed your graceful footwork at the door."

Jounouchi blushed and grabbed the leaf. "Gosh! Next time please make it clear what you're doing."

"What did you think I was going to do? Play with your hair? Please..."

"I _thought_ you were apologizing," the blonde said sternly.

Kaiba scoffed. "If I were going to apologize, I definitely wouldn't treat your hair as an ecological vending machine."

"I bet you don't even know _how_ to apologize."

"Anyone can."

"Show me."

"Show you?" Kaiba said unbelievingly. "Are you kidding?"

"No," he answered determinedly. "I want you to show me what you would do if you were to apologize _properly_."

At about this time, Kaiba was wondering why he had stopped Jounouchi from killing himself. He sure wouldn't have had to go through _this_ nonsense.

"You want me... to show you how I would apologize?" he inquired.

"Yes."

"Very well." Kaiba sighed. "First, you'd have to be standing about here..." His hands rested on Jounouchi's waist as he pulled the blonde much closer to him, "Like this. Then, I'd tilt your face toward mine..." He held Jounouchi's chin in his hand and leaned his face up towards his own, "Like this." He paused slightly, "No, this won't work. Your hands have to rest on my shoulders."

Jounouchi swallowed hard as he raised his hands up and laid them gently on Kaiba's shoulders. Why was this so hard for him? That question really bothered him. Even the firm grip of Kaiba's hands on his waist...it was giving him butterflies. "...Like this?"

Kaiba nodded. "Perfect. Actually, I'd probably be holding you a little bit closer..." He pulled Jounouchi so he was practically flush against him. "Like this. I think that's everything..."

Funny. Right now the apology didn't seem so important. Kaiba almost felt like he wanted to... well, like he wanted to kiss Jounouchi. It was odd too. Watching the blonde grow up made him feel almost like a brother to him; he'd never felt anything more than ownership and responsibility for him. But now... Now he was willing to see what it would be like to kiss him. When had his feelings ever changed?

Leaning down, almost as if by some other force, it was only natural that their faces came closer and closer.

Jounouchi, on the other hand, was panicking! What exactly was happening? The crazy thing was, he wasn't panicking because Kaiba was about to kiss him, he was panicking because he couldn't bring himself to draw away. But those eyes, it was almost as if someone had plucked sapphires from the sky and gifted them to him. What a dangerous gift they were, though. Suddenly, Jounouchi actually felt like a girl about to be kissed for the first time.

One more second, and there would have been contact, but it just so happened that there was a knock at the door. All contact was terminated, and I mean all contact. Jounouchi took a sudden step back, his hands held behind him. Kaiba was more suave about it, simply running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

"I should get that," Jounouchi mumbled. "The other guests have arrived."

"Other guests?" Kaiba questioned. "What other guests?" He had really fancied spending the evening alone...

"Oh, I forgot to mention it." He headed towards the door. "I'll have to introduce you."

Bakura and Malik waited outside the door; Malik was calm and collected, but Bakura was most impatient. Malik had noticed it lately, too. Bakura didn't like to wait for anything whether it was a person, an inanimate object- particularly a stove. He was always rushing.

"Typical human being," Malik muttered.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, nothing," he smiled. "I wonder what's taking Jounouchi?"

"Or who," he smirked.

"Don't be so crude!"

"Sorry hun'," he shrugged. "It's my nature."

While Bakura looked confident and prepared on the outside, he was anything but. How was he going to pull this off? Kaiba was in there at that exact moment and he was somehow going to have to get them through dinner without him seeing Malik? Was that even possible? He needed to buy more time, but no! The doorknob was turning.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Jounouchi smiled amicably when the door had opened.

Bakura raised a brow. "Preoccupied?"

"Heh, you could say that. Please come in. The food should be about ready." Stepping aside, he waited until Malik and Bakura were inside before closing the door. "Oh," he said looking around. "I guess he's not back yet."

"Who?" Malik inquired.

"Someone I want you both to meet. He's very... well, he's not the cheeriest fellow you'll ever meet, but he's amusing."

"He's definitely amusing, all right," Bakura said inaudibly. "Marik would die to be in my shoes right now."

"I'm so glad you finally met someone," Malik said, a smile on his face.

"Oh, we're... not together or anything."

Malik blinked. "Oh... it's just that you seemed so happy and all."

"Yes, well, I'm just so glad you two are here. Please have a seat the kitchen table."

Bakura was about to pull out a chair when he saw the doorknob begin to turn. "Actually, Malik really needs to freshen up a bit."

"I do?" Malik asked, very confused.

The door began to open and Bakura grabbed Malik by the wrist and dragged him into the nearest room.

Kaiba closed the door behind him. "I thought you said that the guests were here."

"They are," Jounouchi stated. "They're freshening up."

"Together?"

"Yes, together."

"...Okay then."

"Just take a seat at the table. I'll set it in the meantime."

"Well, I should help."

"No, I'm fine."

"No really," Kaiba insisted calmly. "It's the courteous thing to do."

Jounouchi almost wanted to laugh. "Since when are _you_ courteous?"

"Since when can you do anything without screwing it up? Just let me help." He went to pick up the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"I can do it on my own." Jounouchi interceded and grabbed them.

Kaiba narrowed his gaze. "I honestly cannot believe you are being so immature about this. Just give me the potatoes."

Jounouchi held them closer. "No."

Kaiba latched onto the bowl as well. "Yes," he nearly growled.

"No!" he tried to pull them away.

Kaiba's grip was iron-hard. "Stop being such a child."

"Who's being the child?"

"Let go."

"_You_ let go!"

Kaiba shrugged. "As you wish." Letting the bowl go suddenly didn't work out as either of them planned. Jounouchi had been gripping it so tightly that when Kaiba just let go, he pulled it right toward him and tripped, but in shock he too let go and the bowl went straight into the air. The mashed potatoes were practically catapulted straight out of the bowl as it began flipping in mid air, and of course, both Kaiba and Jounouchi were the first things they landed on.

The bowl did eventually land and Kaiba surprisingly caught it, but he was currently anything but pleased. The potatoes had somehow missed his clothes, but they were all over his face and hair.

Jounouchi wasn't any better. They were in his hair and face, and a little had even gotten on his clothes. How much worse could an evening get? "Well..." he wiped some of the potatoes from his eyes. "At least you saved the bowl..." He couldn't help but smile. "But, you look ridiculous."

"What, you mean _this_ bowl?" Kaiba held the bowl out and let it all to the ground, smashing into tiny little pieces. Satisfied, he said, "Oops."

Jounouchi stopped laughing and looked at the remnants of the bowl, then back to Kaiba, and out of the blue... he started laughing. He found this all absolutely hysterical. "Aw don't take it personally, Kaiba," he said between laughs.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Kaiba said gravely. "Because I don't."

Jounouchi burst out into even more laughter at this. "You really need to lighten up! Laughter is food for the soul."

Kaiba thought this to be questionable. "Yeah, it's food for lunatics." But he was slightly displeased to see that Jounouchi only laughed harder. It was almost infectious. A part of Kaiba somewhere found some hilarity in the moment, but he couldn't bring himself to laugh. It looked so fun; to just be free and happy... but Kaiba had buried that part of him a long time ago.

Suddenly, Kaiba felt arms wrap around him and he saw that they were Jounouchi's. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug."

"...Why?"

"You just look like you need one." He gave him a small smile. "Do I need a reason?"

"..." He had honestly wanted to say something, maybe "thank you", but the words wouldn't come out. Oh, what a wall he had built up. Not even he himself could break it down.

Malik abruptly came running into the room. "Is everything all right? We heard something shatter."

"Everything's fine," Jounouchi assured him. "We just had an accident out here."

Malik noticed then the potatoes that were everywhere. "I can see that. Are you both all right?"

"We're fine, just a little messy."

"Whoa, who decided to play dodgeball with dinner?" Bakura asked, entering the room.

"Actually, Bakura," said Jounouchi, "Would you mind setting the table while I clean up this mess?"

Bakura hated work, but said "Sure."

"And Malik, could you show Kaiba to the restroom and help him clean up?"

Malik was surprised at the name. He shared the same title as the Teller of Prophecies. What an odd coincidence. "Of course."

"Wait!" Bakura said suddenly. "Why don't _I_ help Kaiba clean up?" This could turn out really bad.

"No," Malik waved it off. "I'll get a chance to know him better this way. I can hardly even tell what he looks like under all of those mashed potatoes." He placed a hand on Kaiba's arm. "This way."

And Bakura literally watched his life on earth walk away.

"Here we are..." Malik flipped the light switch on. Turning the sink knobs, he held a washcloth under the running water and held it to Kaiba. "Use this to clean off your face."

Kaiba took the small towel and cleaned his face off until no more of the food remained and he dropped it under the faucet to clean off.

"That's better," said Malik, "Now I can see your-" he suddenly paused, "-face..."

Kaiba remained composed. "I had a feeling it was you."

Malik was in shock. "You _are_ the real Kaiba! The Teller of Prophecies!"

"Precisely. And you are Malik, and angel that should be in Heaven. Does anyone know you're here, little one?"

"I don't think that's important. Why are _you_ here? Are you going to hurt Jounouchi?"

"I don't think that's very important either. Just know that your friend will remain unharmed... as long as you remain quiet about my being here, that is."

"Of course! But you in turn must do the same. Bakura doesn't know I'm an angel. Please don't tell him; I don't know how a human would take it. I'd have to go home right away for sure!"

"A _human_?" he said, somewhat confused. "You mean-" realization sunk in, "Bakura... Then you don't know..."

"Know what?"

"Never mind, it's not important. Your secret is safe with me."

"As is yours."

"Thank you so much!" Malik said, relieved, but Kaiba thought nothing of it. "When you're ready, come on out." Malik exited the lavatory and closed the door.

If anything, Kaiba was trying to save himself, not some blasted angel. Idiot Bakura didn't even know Malik's true identity, and vice versa. This was not good.

"Thanks for coming," Jounouchi said as he waved to Malik and Bakura, who were on their way out.

"Thanks for having us," added Malik. "We really appreciate it."

Bakura arched a brow, saying, "Speak for yourself," but only earned himself an elbow jab. In truth, he was curious... Kaiba hadn't seemed surprised at all when he saw that he was with Malik- a simple human. He hadn't said anything at all either. On the contrary, Kaiba acted as though it were normal, like it was an everyday routine. Why had he been like that? And more importantly... why _exactly_ was he on earth?

Malik, of course, was wondering the same thing... But a more important question was on his mind...

Was it all right to leave Jounouchi alone with someone who had spilled the blood of countless demons? If Kaiba could kill his own kind, what would stop him from taking Jounouchi's life? And there was no telling what would set Kaiba off again.

Malik had this feeling that they might of just left Jounouchi with his own death...

oooTBCooo

Sorry this update was late. I was on a school retreat.

A more SxJ-centric chapter. The next one will be RxYM and possibly Yami and Yugi's first encounter. We'll see. Now that Spring Break has started, I hope to update again within the next week. Everyone, enjoy your break! (Mana, please leave your email in your review so I have it for next time.) Thanks!

AmethystRoze


	10. Blueberries and Chocolate

Real quick, let me apologize for the major delay of this chapter. My computer totally crashed and we finally got it fixed. When it turned on, all of my saved files were gone. Yes. Everything. But, the guy somehow restored all of them. I'm so sorry.

Chapter 10: Blueberries and Chocolate

Ryou sat quietly in the marble gazebo, contemplating Malik's words. Strange... it was almost starting to seem as though Malik himself cared for that roguish demon. If that were the case, well, Ryou would most definitely oppose it! He felt it was his duty as a friend after all.

Angels and demons do not mix.

Leaning back, Ryou closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. It really was lonely without Malik there. In truth, Malik was like his only friend, and everyone else was just an acquaintance. Ryou had never been too fond of "making friends", partly because almost anyone who wanted to be his friend wanted to be something more, and Ryou didn't really want to be in a relationship with anyone. Malik always commented that he "set his priorities high so no one would meet them".

It was absolutely true.

Why be in a relationship when anything and _everything_ can go wrong? The solution? Just don't. But still... Ryou was very lonely, and he didn't like it.

Humming softly to himself, he recited a song softly that was one of his favorites. Whenever he was sad or forlorn, the one thing that could sheer him up was to sing.

"Beautiful."

Ryou stopped singing and abruptly opened his eyes only to face a well-known devious grin. "What are you doing here!"

Marik crossed his arms. "I should ask you the same question, but I believe we already had a conversation like this before." Motioning to the open space beside the angel, he asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Yes," Ryou said flatly.

Marik seemed pleased as he sat down beside the smaller boy. "Good."

Immediately, Ryou stood, ready to leave, but he found Marik somehow standing in front of him. "Stop that! Transporting is not fair!"

"Who said demons play by the rules?" He watched as Ryou glared at him. "You are so cute when you're angry...Have I ever told you that?"

"I'm returning to Heaven," Ryou said, shaking his head in resolution.

"But don't you want to stay and play?" Marik raised a fine brow as he studied Ryou's form. "You can't deny that we have a connection."

"A connection?" Ryou laughed. "We're as different as night and day. There is no connection." Turning, he began to walk off again.

Marik's smirk devolved into a glower. Ok. This wasn't going the way he had planned. Oh well though, because Marik possessed something the angel lacked- Brute strength and silver handcuffs.

"If you can successfully get this angel to fall in love with and sleep with you within one week's time, without the use of violence, pain, bondage, or any of the above…"

Cursing Bakura for the rules and himself for actually being someone who kept to their word, if nothing else, he decided to turn on the charm. Now, anyone who knew Marik- be it demon, angel, or what have you- knew that Marik could master any emotion, save for love, and convince anyone of it. No matter how furious he was feeling inside, all he had to do was put on a miserable face and people truly believed he was sad. And charm? That he had mastered most of all.

Marik found himself to be a very lonely person when it came down to it. He didn't like people, but rather he liked the various ways people could benefit him... in any way. As a solution to his self-imposed abandonment, Marik learned to play to people's emotions, tell them what they wanted to here, give them what they wanted...

And they would do anything for him.

That seemed like the most logical solution to the problem of the reluctant angel, and Marik spared no time in enacting his plan.

"Wait," he said, appearing before Ryou. "I'm sorry," he frowned. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Ryou didn't quite believe him, but stopped nonetheless. "What's new?"

"Will you at least hear me out?" he asked gently. "I promise I won't try anything... without your permission."

Ryou was rapt. Marik's voice, it- it was so full of emotion that Ryou thought the blubbering fool might even start to cry. "I..." he gave up, "Fine."

Marik reached out lightly for his hand and held it a moment, nothing but a soft gaze to accompany his actions. This, even though it was a simple action, gave Ryou this really odd feeling... He couldn't really describe it. But, it wasn't bad.

Marik looked away and feigned a look of embarrassment that Ryou immediately believed before transferring them back to the gazebo.

"Um," Ryou swallowed hard and slipped his hand from Marik's, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Marik sat down and patted the spot beside him and Ryou wasn't sure why, but he sat. "Let's talk about you."

"Me?" Ryou repeated, confused. "There's not really much to talk about."

"Well how about this?" Marik folded his hands. "Why are here, when no one else is around? Surely you have someone with whom you could spend time with...A girlfriend perhaps?"

"What?" he suppressed a blush. "Oh, I don't have a girlfriend."

Bingo! Marik nearly kissed the angel again right there. But, he was only half successful. "Well... what about a boyfriend?"

Ryou looked at him skeptically. "I don't have a boyfriend either. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Marik pretended to avoid the subject. "But you never answered my first question..."

"I'm just here because it's where I like to go."

"Frequently?"

"No, only when I'm thinking about things."

"Such as?"

Narrowing his gaze, Ryou through Marik a doubtful look. "Since when do you care about my problems?"

"Ah," Marik smirked triumphantly, "So you're having problems?"

"Who said-"

"You just said so." Marik inwardly complimented himself on that one. Angels really were manipulative...And this one was single? With a gorgeous face like that? Could the demon get any luckier? "So tell me about your problems."

"Marik, I hardly think you'd qualify as a therapist," Ryou smiled, though it was small. "Maybe "The Rapist", but definitely not a "Therapist.""

"Well, well," Marik grinned charismatically, "So the angel does make jokes. I was beginning to think you only knew how to reject people."

"I only did that because of your bizarre attitude."

"Bizarre attitude?" he said with curiosity. "What bizarre attitude?"

"Exactly!" Ryou suddenly stood up. "You are such a liar! One minute you ask me to be your bed slave, and the next, you're prince charming? Well I'm not buying it! I know how you are, Marik. I was lectured for years on the deviltry you've wrought out, and the many you have..." he selected his words carefully, "Taken advantage of."

Marik was deep in thought for a moment. "I'm seriously that famous?"

"Famous? More like _infamous_! You can twist the heart of a woman as easily as some would twist her arm to hurt her!" Almost laughing at himself, he rubbed his temple. "I don't even know why I stayed. I _know_ the kind of demon you are."

"And _I_ know the kind of angel you are."

Ryou paused here. "You know nothing about me." And he liked it that way. "Goodbye Marik-"

"I know that you have pretty eyes," Marik said suddenly, cutting him off. Again, Ryou could do nothing but stay and listen. "Beautiful brown eyes that are always full of emotions that others lack to see. I know that your skin is very pale, almost matching your hair, but there's a small tint of cream in it that offsets the white." Ryou's hardened gaze had softened against his will. He was suddenly enthralled by Marik's words. "And your hair, a strange color indeed, only reminds me of your purity." In an instant, he was before the spellbound angel. "I'd love to touch it sometime..." he reached his hand up for a moment, before letting it fall back to his side again, "But I dare not do it without your permission." A wry smile was now on his face, but Ryou could see that he was somewhat truthful.

"Marik-" he suddenly found it hard to talk, and seemed to give up as he released a tired breath. "We shouldn't even be seeing each other... Not even here."

"My next comment was related to that. Why are you here exactly, alone, at the Bridge? Or is it that you really do have a rebellious spirit somewhere inside you that yearns to break the rules a little..?"

Marik really hoped the answer to that question was yes, or he was going to have a hell of a time gaining Ryou's favor.

"Well I-," Ryou hesitated, then decided to answer. "I like it here because I can be alone... I don't think many others would be willing enough to risk getting caught."

Marik began to grin evilly. "And you are?"

"..." Ryou couldn't really think of a response, so he avoided the answer completely. "Obviously _you_ are. You're the first demon I've ever seen here when a meeting wasn't taking place. Then again... what have you got to lose?"

"I told you..." He smirked triumphantly. "We _are_ compatible. Two lonely beings, paths crossing when they least expect it... It's almost like we were meant to be."

"_Almost_," Ryou said deprecatingly. "But you're forgetting one tiny fact: I'm an angel, and you're a demon."

"So?" Marik shrugged his broad shoulders. "What do we care what everyone else thinks? All that matters is us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ryou held his hands up. "Don't get ahead of yourself. There is no "us", Marik. Don't you understand that? We're like oil and water. We don't go together."

Marik cleared his throat. "Actually, I could be the oil..." Ryou gave him a blank stare before the demon smiled devilishly. "It's always on top."

Slapping a hand to his head, Ryou muttered, "Point proven." Resuming his calm posture, he continued, "Ok, take this example: Light and dark must always be kept separate. Otherwise, one small gray area could set everything off balance."

"But even on a sunny day, there are shadows," Marik reasoned. "Now it's my turn for a metaphor... You're like chocolate. It looks appeasing on the outside, but on the inside is sugary sweetness that everyone wants a bite of-"

"Then that would make you a blueberry," Ryou said, cutting him off before he went too far with that last comment. Marik waited for him to explain. "On the outside, it looks pretty good, but once you get a taste..." he narrowed his gaze, "You see how truly bitter it really is." He shook his head, "Even simple analogies show how different we are."

"Yes, but one person's negative traits can be balanced off by another's good ones... Just as one can see that the problem is fixed by merely dipping the blueberry in the chocolate."

All right. So maybe Ryou hadn't credited Marik accordingly. When it came down to it, he could seriously argue quite well. At least he wasn't stupid... but no! This was ALL wrong! Why had Ryou even stayed as long as he had? Marik just had this effect on him that he couldn't control. It was bad... but it was good.

"Listen, I really have to go now," Ryou said, breaking from his trance and taking a few steps back.

Marik nodded. "Very well. I'll walk you to the Bridge." And before Ryou could protest, they were already standing on the crystal steps. "So this is where we part."

Ryou felt it hard to look at him. "...Yes it is."

Even though they were so close, there still seemed to be this imaginary line in the exact center of the Bridge that wasn't really there, but every angel and demon kept in mind. After all, one side lead to heaven, and the other led to hell... How strange that only a few steps separated two of the most controversial settings in the history of the universe.

"Who knows," Marik said, almost reading Ryou's mind, "Maybe one day you'll be able to cross over into my world. I really don't think you'd find it to be too different."

Ryou seriously doubted that, but smiled even so. "I don't think so." Never in a million years would Marik ever be able to convince him to do something _that_ insane.

"Oh well," Marik's magnetic grin remained, "It was worth a try. In the end, I hope you'll see that I'm not as sour as you think."

"And I hope you'll learn that I'm not so sweet..." Pausing, he looked away from Marik for a moment and his voice quieted down some. "You can..."

"Hm?" The demon was confused, "Can what?"

"...Touch my hair...if you want to."

Marik blinked, then remembered. Not about to waste such an opportunity, he once again slowly reached up to touch the brilliant locks. The crazy thing was... damned be Marik if he was still apprehensive! It was like finally to do something you know is wrong, but you still want to do it anyways. Not that this was wrong... it was _very_ wrong, so wrong in fact that Marik was starting to like the idea more and more. Finally, he breached the barrier and ran his fingertips through the white gold.

"…It feels like silk," he commented after a little bit. He lightly tangled his hand in the soft strands before he became aware that Ryou was slightly nuzzling in to the touch... whether he recognized it or not. That sardonic grin found itself on his face as he realized that this deal would be a very easy win. Withdrawing his hand unexpectedly, and quite on purpose, Marik took a step back and curtly nodded. "Good evening, Ryou. I hope I'll have your pleasure here again soon?"

Ryou was back to his normal self, but some playfulness now edged his words. "Marik..." he said before parting, "I'm afraid you'll _never_ have that pleasure."

Marik was smirking as he left. "...Touché."

oooTBCooo

Okay you guys, I know I said there'd be Yami and Yugi's first encounter in this chapter, but this ended up being one I could only center on MxR. The chapter was even named after them. I swear I'll make it up to you! Besides...when you see in the next chapter how Yami and Yugi meet, you'll see that it needs a chapter all its own.

AmethystRoze


	11. Ange Tutélaire

This chapter is short, but I wrote it up quickly as my apology.

Chapter 11: Ange Tutélaire

Exhausted.

...Or at least, that's how Yami felt. It had been nothing but disarray and turmoil during the preparation of the last Bridge meeting, and now that it was over, Yami was very relieved.

You see, Yami made his job his life, or rather, he made his death his job. Lawmaker of Heaven? To call that an easy task was to be putting it lightly. He was like the school's Rules Committee, only, breaking those rules would result in something much worse than a detention... More like expulsion from Heaven. Forever.

Yami was constantly making rules; he made them whenever he thought of them so he wouldn't second-guess himself later. He made them to prevent mistakes that had happened in the past. He made them to make heaven perfect. Whether his job made him the way he was, or he was given the job because he was that way, Yami strove for perfection. But... he hadn't always been like that.

It's amazing how sometimes, one little mistake can change your life forever. Yami hadn't considered it as a mistake then, but when it's all anyone ever tells you it is, it's hard to accept it as otherwise.

"Yami, you're here."

Yami looked up to face Ryou's surprised expression. "It's good to see you, Ryou. Can I help you with anything?"

Ryou smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You look very stressed. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Yami reassured him. "You look different."

Ryou touched his own face lightly. "Different?"

"I can't really explain it," he shook his head as though he were seeing things. "You just look happier."

"Really?" Ryou seemed to light up. "You know, I feel really great... I don't even know why." A frown soon found itself on his face. "I wish I could share some with you."

Yami tried to smile. "I'll be fine."

"Hey, if worse comes to worse, you can make a new law or something. You always seem to feel better afterwards."

"That doesn't always placate me. No one is even breaking any laws that I'm aware of, so I can't even penalize people." Ryou seemed to flinch here. "But you know, if anyone was..." his gaze suddenly hardened, "I would find out, and they _would_ be punished."

Ryou had never really understood why Yami was so strict. He could remember days not so long ago when Yami was more carefree than even he. Then... something happened. Yami did something that he shouldn't have. He wasn't punished, no, others had said that the perfect punishment would be no punishment... And so it was.

"Well, I'm going to get going," he said suddenly. "I've neglected the Choir for two long now and I'm thrilled to sing again. It was good to talk to you."

"Yes," Yami agreed.

"Yami," Ryou said suddenly, turning to face him for a moment. "If someone does something bad, but no one else finds out about it... Is it still considered wrong?"

"...If a tree falls in the forest, but there's no one there to hear it... does it make a sound?"

Ryou hid his frustration. "Thank you, Yami. Goodbye."

Deciding to stroll a bit, Yami walked until he found himself in the large coliseum that housed a familiar sight...

The Keeper Pond.

How odd. Once again he was hesitant to approach it, but at the same time eager. Staring into the crystal water, he half-expected to see that boy... Yes, that strange boy who had provoked his interest. It was like staring into a mirror, only to have it shattered.

Thinking about him must have triggered the pool's effects, because before Yami's very eyes, the vista of the stranger was revealed to him again.

"Oh my goodness," Yami murmured. How alike they were indeed! But yet, so different. This alluring boy was definitely a tad smaller than Yami, and his eyes... While Yami's were narrow and garnet, his were big and amethyst. His smile was very sweet as well, like a child's, only his facial features showed wisdom beyond his years. Looking into the Pond was like watching a TV of someone's life in real time, but without sound, and Yami was compelled to stare. Still, something unnerved him...

People only appeared in the pond if their life was in danger.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it the other night," Yugi apologized. "So how did things go?"

"Actually," Jounouchi seemed to smile fondly, "They went pretty well."

"Did you find out about that Kaiba guy?"

"Oh yeah. He even stayed for dinner..." he couldn't help but laugh, "And then a prompt shower."

Yugi looked around the apartment. "Is he here now?"

"Nah, he has this habit of disappearing. He never stays for very long."

"Well doesn't he live in this apartment complex?" he asked quickly.

"Actually, he doesn't."

"Then where _does_ he live?"

Jounouchi seemed to sit in thought for a moment. "...Good question. You know, we never got around to that fact. Actually wait," his brow furrowed, "He did say that I wouldn't be able to handle the truth... I wonder what he meant by that."

"_Now_ you're wondering!" Yugi was upset. "Jou, this guy could be a killer!"

"I honestly don't think he is, Yug'." He suddenly remembered something, "Oh hey! Have you been to the doctor lately?"

"I'm going in a couple of days. I can't really put it off anymore."

"Don't worry," the blonde flashed him a thumbs-up. "I'm gotta good feeling about this."

"Thanks, Jou. You made me feel better." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "Just be careful with this guy. You never know what a person is hiding..."

"_Don't take it so personally, Jounouchi...I just don't want to talk about it. Ever."_

"Yeah," Jounouchi mulled over his words. "I hope one day he'll tell me. That is, if he ever comes back."

Yugi smiled. "As long as you feel good about this... I'll see you."

"Bye," the blonde waved as his friend left.

Yugi closed the door and exited the apartment, heading for home. He really did worry about Jounouchi sometimes... Deep down, his optimistic friend was very vulnerable, and easily hurt. Whoever this Kaiba was... he sounded like he would only end up hurting Jou in the end. Just like all the rest.

Stopping at the crosswalk, he waited patiently for it to change and started across the street. He didn't see the speeding car, and the speeding car didn't see him... Until it was too late. Yugi was frozen in fear and probably wouldn't have been able to make it out of the way even if he had wanted to. The car braked, tires screaming as they tried to stop, but not in time, and Yugi braced himself for anything.

Well, he never braced himself for being pushed out of the way... That he hadn't expected. He landed on the ground hard, the wind nearly pushed out of his as someone else landed on top of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear the car finally stop, and then screech off again.

What a wonderful world.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, the sun's glare telling them to shut, and tried to get ahold of his bearings. The tree's leaves above him were spinning so he closed his eyes and let out a small groan. All right. He should've at least been able to move, but he found he couldn't do that... It was only then that his brain clicked and he remembered someone was on him.

Whoever it was finally raised and Yugi could feel them above him. "Oh please be all right."

Yugi tried to focus his vision this time, and thankfully the person over him blocked out the sun's rays. "What happened?"

"That car almost hit you," they spoke, voice full of relief.

Yugi smiled. "I'm not so sure it didn't..."

"Good, you still have a sense of humor. You'll be fine." The person sat up and grabbed Yugi by his shoulders and helped him up. Finally, their face came into view.

Yugi gasped slightly. "I think I'm still a little woozy..." An unsure half-smile replaced his dropped jaw. "You look just like me. How crazy is that?"

"No," they shook their head. "You're fine. We...do look alike."

"We do?" The world stopped spinning and he was finally able to focus perfectly on the person across from him. "...We do... Who are you?"

"My name is Yami." He frowned suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I cannot believe I did this."

"Did what?"

"I really shouldn't have interfered..."

Yugi was becoming increasingly confused. "But you saved my life. For that I should thank you!"

"I know, but..." He faced Yugi again with doubt. "Now I'm stuck."

"Stuck?" he repeated. "You look fine to me. Are you okay? Actually, you look like you just arrived on a new planet," he joked.

Yami rubbed is temple. "You could say that."

"Where did you come from anyway? It seriously looked like you came out of nowhere."

"...I came from Heaven."

Yugi looked at him strangely. "...Heaven."

"Yes. I'm an angel."

Yugi waited for him to do something- laugh, smile, anything to show he was lying... But he did nothing.

"This isn't a lie?"

Yami nodded. "I'm incapable of lying."

And then, before Yugi's eyes, two gorgeous wings spread out from Yami's back. The ends of each feather seemed to be tipped with gold and stray feathers were blown about by the wind. Yugi noticed that people walking by didn't even notice them. Was he just seeing things? Or was it something only he could see?

Catching a feather from the air, he ran his thumb over the soft plume. "Oh my god... You're telling the truth."

"Well, this is where I live," Yugi said, walking in and turning on the lights. I know it's small, but it's only me and my grandpa, and with him frequently gone on business, it's usually only me."

Yami meekly walked in, almost afraid to touch anything. It was like he had been placed in his worst nightmare; only, he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Oh, why had he done that? He acted before he thought about it...

Just like the last time.

Except now, he was one earth, with no way back, and with a kid he didn't even know. Running a hand over his face, he sighed.

"Please cheer up, Yami," Yugi said softly. "I'm trying to help you feel better."

Was that even possible at this point? "At least...tell me your name," Yami finally asked.

Yugi smiled. "My name is Yugi." After Yami had sat down, he sat down beside him. "So... why are you here again?"

"Because I saved you."

"But, don't angels do that all the time?"

"No, they most definitely do not. I directly interfered with a human... Things like that aren't exactly smiled upon."

"I see... Well, for what it's worth, I'm really glad you saved me."

Yami tried at a smile. "You're welcome."

"Can't you just go back to heaven? You have wings, and I'm sure the other angels would allow it."

"Wings have little to do with it." Holding up a hand, he said, "And as for the other angels, they would be against it."

"But how do you know?"

"I know because...I'm the one who created that Law."

Yugi tilted his head slightly. "Law?"

"Yes. It's one of the only two ways an angel can leave Heaven: The Law of Ange Tutélaire, or "Guardian Angel". It states that 'if an angel leaves heaven to impede with a set fate, then they are given the title of a Guardian Angel and must stay on earth to continue their protection of that person until the human dies'... I made that law thinking no one would be stupid enough to break it." He looked downhearted. "And in the end, it was _I_ who went against my own."

"Wait," Yugi said suddenly. "You have to stay on earth... until I die?"

"Exactly."

"I see. You should have just let me die then," he said despondently. "But you didn't... even though you risked so much. Why?"

Yami closed his eyes and exhaled. "I honestly don't know."

Yugi stood up and came to stop in front of Yami. "Well you can't mope for the rest of your life," he winced, "Or death, so come on." Smiling, he took ahold of Yami's hands and led him to stand. "I'll show you to your room."

"Hm?" Yami looked at his hands. "But Yugi, aren't you mad at me? I have to stay by your side... for the rest of your life."

Yugi looked at him silently for a moment, before breaking out into a kind smile. "I'm not so sure that's a bad thing."

"So you can sleep in here," Yugi said, showing Yami the empty room. "We've got an extra bed in the back and I'll move a couch or whatever up here."

"...I don't sleep."

Yugi paused. "Okay, well, I'll put one there anyways if you want to lay down. Do you eat?"

"No."

"...Okay then. At least you're low maintenance," he grinned.

Even though Yami wasn't in one of the best moods, seeing Yugi smile like that- like everything would be all right- made him feel better. "Are you sure you want to be nice to me?" he asked. "It's almost like I'm intruding in your life."

"Here's the part where I ask, 'What life?' Don't worry, Yami. Who knows, maybe things will turn out better for both of us. You might not even be here very long."

Yugi probably felt even worse than Yami. He now had an angel to take care of. Didn't they practically live in Perfection itself? How was Yugi supposed to make Yami feel comfortable in such a simple place, compared to Heaven? Maybe this was going to turn out a little less unproblematic than he thought.

And Yami, well, his obsessive-compulsive nature was just starting to kick in. Who would make sure order was maintained in heaven? Who would make sure the Laws were followed? ...Who would make laws? This was a fine mess he had gotten himself into, and all for a pretty face? Was it really worth it? "We'll see," he whispered quietly.

"If there's anything you need Yami," Yugi said amicably, "please don't hesitate to ask."

"I should say the same to you." And then, leaning in very close he said, "As your Guardian Angel, I am yours... and you are mine."

oooTBCooo

Gursh, this was a short chapter. . So there ya have it. Yami and Yugi's plot has just begun. Now that everyone's plot is running smoothly, I feel much better. Next chapter will resume BakuxMalik, and... how about which ever other couples you guys pick within this week. I'll make it long if I have to! (Actually, I will) I have a new story I'm working on this week, so I'll type ch.12 up next weekend.

AmethystRoze


	12. Lost in Translation

Yes...grammatical errors…Selene, and everyone reading any of my stories, let me just apologize right now for all the past grammatical errors in this fic and the future ones. I can read and re-read a story ten times and I still don't catch them. TT Forgive me, but thanks for your enthusiasm. Greatly appreciated! As for my recent delays... they're getting ridiculous! I am sorry for that too. It won't happen again. I actually had a good excuse- surgery- but I didn't think I'd be recovering for this long. Heh... For your patience, a long chapter.

Chapter 12: Lost in Translation

It had nearly been a month now since Malik and Bakura started living together, and Bakura had gone through a strange change. Ever since dinner with Jounouchi a couple of days ago, Bakura was bitter and more irritable—still cracking jokes but without the usual amusement. He seemed very unhappy, or scared, or one of the two. He was always on edge, peeking through the curtains at every chance and refusing to answer the door.

Of course, this was very frustrating to Malik, who knew he really had to be returning to Heaven soon. He just kept making excuses for himself. Either it was that Bakura was too clumsy to be left on his own, or Bakura wouldn't know what to do without him.

...Funny how it always involved Bakura.

Speaking of, Bakura was downright miserable. He was left literally counting his days left on earth. Kaiba's unaccounted-for arrival had really shaken him up. What was he doing there?

"…_Just a simple matter that needs to be terminated…"_

Terminated? He hadn't worried about it then, but now he ran the word through his mind endless times. Jounouchi was a nice kid—he was innocent, he was good-looking, most importantly—he was Malik's friend. Subjecting him to Kaiba's unpredictable behavior... Was that such a good idea?

Oh, but Kaiba had reformed... Kaiba was better now... That's what he told everyone. That's how he appeared. Still, people hold things on the inside when they don't want anyone else to see... Was Kaiba doing that at this very moment?

Grabbing up the phone, Bakura dialed the blonde's number, which Malik had conveniently placed on the table, and almost prayed he would pick up.

One. Two. Three rings, and nothing. Bakura was about to break the phone when he finally heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Jounouchi?" Bakura asked, somewhat surprised.

"Bakura?" Jounouchi sounded equally astonished.

"Thank goodness you're alive," he sighed.

There was a pause before Jounouchi asked, "did you doubt I'd be?"

"No, it's nothing like that! I just... wanted to make sure you were okay." He would seriously be in hot water if Marik had heard the words he had just spoken. One month ago, it might've felt wrong, but now... now, it was all right. "Malik would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just watching The Terminator. It's an awesome movie."

Bakura nearly fainted. "The...Terminator?" _Terminated… Terminated… Terminated…_

"Yep. You and Malik should come over and watch it. I think you'd enjoy it."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." At least then he'd be able to keep a watch on him. "Say, is Kaiba over there."

"Kaiba? No, he hasn't been over here for a few days. The crazy thing is, I think I'm starting to actually miss him."

"That _is_ crazy! Do you even know who he is?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Yugi. Don't worry about it," Bakura could almost hear him grin. "I trust Kaiba."

Bakura clenched the phone so hard it nearly broke in half. "Be careful who you put your faith in, Jou," he said through clenched teeth. "You can never be too sure when someone's going to let you down."

"Hm...I know," he said, almost sadly, "but for some reason, I have a feeling that Kaiba knows the pain of loss and isn't in too much of a rush to subject me to it…That's not to say that doesn't have any problem subjecting me to his cold criticism, but deep down—I think he's just misunderstood."

Bakura was taken aback. If Jounouchi had known what Kaiba had done in the past, he surely wouldn't think so highly of him now. "So, you're settled... You have complete confidence in him?"

"In a way, Kaiba saved my life..." Jounouchi was silent for a moment, before he answered fondly, "So yes..." And then he asked, "Trust is very important between two people, wouldn't you agree, Bakura?"

Trust? Important? Bakura seriously had to contemplate how to answer. He personally found it almost impossible to trust anyone. Living amongst the not-so-trustworthy crowd of demons does have that effect on you. "I suppose," he finally settled with. "But—well, how do you know…if someone trusts you or not _without_ asking them?"

"Hm, I don't know," he laughed lightly. "I suppose the only way to be sure would be to ask them...And even _that_ requires a small level of trust—Oh! Sorry, I'm gonna have to let you go. The Terminator is about to kick some major ass. See ya later…"

"Yeah...Bye..."

Bakura held the phone for some after that—long after Jounouchi had hung up. Jounouchi had mentioned the word "terminator" again, but this time, it didn't echo through his mind like before. Strangely, after talking to Jounouchi, Bakura almost felt like trusting Kaiba enough to hold the world for him... "Trust," he said quietly to himself as he placed the phone back in its cradle.

"Hey Bakura," Malik said, rushing out of his room.

"Oh…Malik," Bakura was a bit surprised to see him.

"Were you on the phone? I could've sworn I heard you talking to someone." He grabbed a light black jacket.

"Yeah, I was just checking up on Jou..."

"How sweet of you," he smiled.

Bakura twirled the phone cord around his finger. "Do you... think we could talk?"

"Oh Bakura, I'd love to, but I have to go." He opened the door, "I promise we'll talk later, okay?"

"...Okay." And with that, Malik was gone.

…Did Malik trust him?

Well, he had trusted him enough to live with him, but Bakura had an inkling that there was a difference between that trust and the _trust_ Jounouchi was talking about. Maybe an even better question was did _he_ trust _Malik_? He had convinced himself after talking with Marik that he didn't love Malik, but there were still strong feelings there.

Bakura couldn't help the small smile that found itself on his face as he recalled the past few nights. Being that there was only one full-sized bed in the apartment, he and Malik had decided the first night that they would share it. But...that never really happened. Bakura announced on a whim that he would be sleeping on the couch and Malik could have the bed all to himself... He figured it would be safer that way should Bakura's fingers begin to itch again.

Speaking of itchy fingers, Bakura's had started doing that a lot lately! He had thought it was an over-and-done thing, but his body felt otherwise. No matter how many times he convinced himself that he had no feelings for Malik, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off him. When they walked side-by-side, he always managed to slip an arm securely around his waist, and when they sat next to one another on the couch, all-be-damned if that arm always found itself around his shoulders!

Just one kiss... that's all Marik needed, and yet, he had already tried twice for it and lost. If he could just put them in a situation where poof, a kiss just happened to be mandatory, then he would know. What would he know, you may ask? Why, the question of Ls, of course.

Love or lust? Yes, he was...still doubtful, but you see, Malik was always on his mind, even when he forced himself to be mean to him to convince him otherwise. Maybe it was because he knew a love between a demon and a human was cursed. No, that kind of union wasn't forbidden, and in fact, back when demons frequented the earth it wasn't _that_ uncommon, but...it came with a price—one far too expensive to pay. Bakura would always remain as he was, while Malik would naturally age with time, and even if the love remained, Malik would eventually die and forget his memories of earth... including his memories of Bakura. It was doomed to fail. He was better off falling in love with an angel.

"…_No strings attached. That's the way it oughtta be. I hope you're not hoping for something more. Hell is all about lust. Don't you dare make me mention the other word..."_

"L-O-V-E", Bakura found himself saying as he recollected that conversation with Marik. Had it really been one month ago? Actually, Bakura was surprised that Marik hadn't come back to drag him back to hell. But, oh yes, he had almost forgotten that the demon had been particularly busy over the past week—what with trying to gain an angel's love an all.

Oh, how love complicated things. Did Marik honestly think he'd be successful? With three days left, his week was almost up. It'd be interesting to see how it all played out in the end... not that Bakura wanted to stir up trouble, he just wanted to see what lengths the other demon would go to to win the bet. He only hoped it wouldn't end in disaster. An angel and demon together? Ludicrous! Why, Marik had better be planning on cutting off all ties with the angel once the week was through, or Bakura would end it for him. If the angel truly did love him, then yes, he would be sad, but a communion of that sort is cursed as well.

"What a tangled web we weave…" he mused, "When we practice to deceive."

"Aha! I told you that you could do it," Marik said confidently, idly amused.

Ryou almost looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Marik...I did as you said... now let's go back."

"Go back? After coming this far?" A devious smirk played over his features. "I don't think so."

The angel was shocked, knees almost visibly trembling. "You promised!"

Marik held up a finger. "Actually, I said that if you did _exactly_ as I said, we'd go back."

"I _have_ done exactly as you said," he looked behind him, the Bridge's steps not too far away. He just couldn't seem to move his feet toward them. "Can we just go?"

"Whoever said I was done giving orders?" Marik asked innocently... a little too innocently.

Ryou's brown eyes flashed. "Oh, you are _such_ a demon!"

Marik took a step closer to him, the back of his hand just barely brushing his pale cheek. "And you, my dear, are such an angel. Now please," he offered his arm, "just come this way... I promise nothing will happen to you."

Ryou looked from Marik's face to the Bridge, and then back to Marik's face. How had he gotten himself into this situation again? Oh yes... Marik just had that effect on him! But convincing Ryou to come to Hell with him? That was really stretching it!

Over the past couple of days, he and Marik had gotten strangely closer, whether Ryou liked to admit it or not. He most definitely did not. He had thought that when he left Marik standing on the Bridge that fateful afternoon, he would never see him again. Obviously, he was wrong.

Marik was...persistent, to say the _least_.

When Ryou arrived at the Bridge the next day for respite after instructing the angel choir, he found Marik there waiting for him! And, just as the last time, Ryou couldn't help but be drawn to stay. Marik possessed a certain element of charisma that he no doubt used to reel in every unsuspecting catch he eyed. He was wicked, yes, and immoral, and dishonest, maybe even a tad depraved, but with all of his negative traits, one seemed to outweigh them all...

His charm.

Yes, Ryou suspected he could turn it on and off like a faucet, but even so, he was a master at it. When Ryou was upset, Marik listened earnestly, his wit and catty remarks disappearing almost completely, and when he was done spilling out his troubles, for he had a lot of them, Marik would smirk that alluring smirk and then proceed to take his mind off of them. His methods for accomplishing that were...less than reputable. He tried to convince Ryou that physical gratification often took one's mind off such matters and had even tried to put the moves on him on more than one occasion. Ryou wasn't stupid though; as he had previously stated, he was well educated when it came to ways of dealing with demons like Marik.

Still...whenever he was with him, that information seemed to fly right out the window. Proof? Simple. Marik had somehow coerced him into coming to hell with him, and Ryou had agreed.

"Just once? Please?" Marik begged, a fake pout on his lips but the scheming smile still behind them.

"I told you, Marik, an angel would have to be insane to go to hell." Ryou shook his head and folded his hands in his lap. "Your request is almost as outlandish as Malik's desire to go to earth."

Marik toyed with an errant white feather that had fluttered from one of Ryou's wings. "And yet, you still let him go." He shrugged, "Okay, I understand. You like him more."

"And that surprises you?"

"No, but it does sting a little…" He looked at the angel with an oddly caring glance, "I hate the effect you have on me." Biting his lip, he leaned in close, "and what I wouldn't give to kiss you-"

Ryou quickly moved away, a faint-pink blush still showing his innocence. "I don't think so. You already stole yours at the Bridge meeting."

Marik leaned back against the gazebo bench. He was back to his perturbed, don't-annoy-me-or-suffer-the-wrath-of-hell attitude. "Yes, but that's the whole point," he folded his arms behind his head, "I stole it. It wasn't like you kissed me or anything." Leaning toward him slightly, he asked, "What's it going to take?"

"What?" Ryou feigned curiosity.

"For you to like me..."

Ryou's brows furrowed together and he stood, facing away from thedemon. "I... do like you, Marik. You're a very good... companion—"

Before he could continue he found Marik standing in front of him. His gaze was determined and his lilac eyes were narrowed. "I'm tired of just being your companion..." His hands came up to settle firmly on his waist as he drew them inevitably closer. "Can you honestly deny what's between us?"

"What?" Ryou frowned, "you mean both the Angelic and Demonic Law? Please examine this situation more closely, Marik."

"I have."

"And?"

"You're all I see."

Ryou blushed even deeper and quickly stepped out of Marik's embrace. It was starting tofeel more and more comfortable. "These childish games you insist on playing each day are simply juvenile."

"And you are simply marvelous. You almost make me want to convert."

"The keyword being almost. I cannot figure out why I continue to meet you here each day..."

"I know why..." Marik's sardonic smirk was at maximum level. "Could it be that there's no one you'd rather be with?"

Ryou was quite amused. "I can think of quite a few people I'd rather be with than you, actually."

"Or maybe..." he held his hands behind his back, his violet cloak trailing ominously, "you can't help but be insanely attracted to me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Despite Ryou's somewhat bold exterior, his defense was faltering.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't find me attractive?"

"Of course."

"Do it."

"I..." he swallowed hard. Oh, what a curse it could be to be unable to lie! "I...well, I—"

Marik's smirk widened. "Yes?"

"I..." he finally gave up. "Anyone would be. Yes, your looks are…tempting, but—" 

"Oh, stop it. You think I'm downright screwable. Don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

"Boy, you're never afraid to be straight-forward, are you?"

"Why dress up words when you can be blunt? I believe that if you feel something, you should say it as you feel it, otherwise, the meaning is lost in translation." Transporting behind Ryou, he leaned in very close to his ear. "How do you feel, Ryou?"

"How do I…?" He trailed off, almost mesmerized by the gentle calm in Marik's voice. Marik liked Ryou... that was no shock. Actually, he made it known almost every day. Ryou just—he couldn't get involved with such a rogue. It was scandalous. This constant tug-of-war continued everyday, but Ryou refused to lose. Still, today in particular, the forces of darkness were a bit strong. "Right now... I feel too close for comfort," he struggled out, breaking out of his trance.

Marik only crossed his arms. "Fine then, but just know that I won't lose."

Ryou turned to look back at him. "What?"

"I'll get you to tell me how you feel eventually..." he said with confidence. "Make no mistake about that." And then, just like that, he seemed to change into a completely new manner. "So, when are you going to gather your wits and come to hell with me?"

"Marik, _you_ can go to hell for all I care. Me? I'd prefer to stay right here where it's nice and safe."

"Ah, but I seem to recall you mentioning something about being one of the only angels to risk getting caught...Is it the thrill of defiance that you enjoy? Coming to hell... just think of the level of defiance _that_ is."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Ryou said flatly. "It's too much of a risk. That would be like trying to bring you to heaven... Would _you_ ever try it?"

"Hell no."

"Exactly—"

"Because it's much harder to hide a black marble among a few white ones, than it is to find a white one among a few black."

Ryou went to combat that response, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Marik really was a good arguer. But still, everything around them screamed that it was a bad idea. "Yesterday I talked to Yami and asked him that if people do something wrong and no one finds out about it... is it still wrong. Do you know how he replied?"

"No, how?"

"He said, "If a tree falls in the forest and no one hears it, does it make a sound?"...So there!" Marik stared at him blankly. "Don't you get it?"

"Actually, I fail to see the point you're trying to make."

Ryou almost slapped a hand to his forehead. "The answer is yes."

"Now I don't know if that's what he meant. By answering a question with a question, and a hypothetical one at that... I think he was trying to tell you something." Now it was Ryou's turn to stare at him blankly. "Not everyone is going to agree that the tree will make a sound or not, in other words, it depends on how you look at it. If no one finds out you come with me to hell, who are you hurting?"

"Well, no one, I suppose," Ryou answered meekly.

"Exactly," Marik said, satisfied. "Just trust me on this, Ryou. No one will find out." Ryou was still hesitant. "If you do this for me, I promise I'll never question you on the matter again. While there, I'll even treat you with the dignity and respect you deserve."

Marik drove a hard bargain. Dignity and respect plus Marik were sure to end in disaster, though. Still... he would never ask again. "Ever?"

"Never ever," he grinned, seeing that he was winning. Just a few more tugs and Ryou would be his.

Ryou looked at Marik's face then the Bridge, then back to Marik's face. Letting out a deep breath, he finally gave in. "...Okay."

Marik nearly jumped for joy... _Nearly._ Grabbing Ryou, he pulled him into a hug, but almost immediately pushed him back, and quite roughly too.

"What was that for?" Ryou asked, gaining his ground.

Marik arched a fine brow and looked at his hands. "Good question." Marik didn't hug, and he certainly didn't think of jumping for joy. Marik was Marik. Marik was feared, respected, and he most definitely didn't _beg_. Yet, here he was, doing all of those things.

…Scary.

"Listen, I have to go," he said suddenly, pulling up the hood of his cloak.

"So soon?" Ryou inquired. "I usually leave before you do."

"I have things to do," he said rather abruptly, "I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up."

And with that, he was gone, leaving a rather confused Ryou.

So now we're back to the gates of hell, where Ryou is still debating on continuing. The tall, black spiraling metal twisted and coiled upward and barbed wire seemed to be strung throughout it. It certainly didn't invoke much interest to what lie inside, that's for sure.

"Well..." Marik said, "Shall we proceed?"

Ryou looked behind him once more, before taking Marik's arm. "Yes."

"Good evening, Baku-chan," Malik smiled as came in from his evening stroll. "Miss me?"

Bakura looked at him with a glare of death. ""Baku-chan"? I sincerely hope you weren't talking to me..."

"Ouch," Malik raised a brow. "I'll take that as a no."

"So how was your walk?" Bakura asked, feigning a smile.

"Walk? Oh, it was fine. It's really lovely outside, what with autumn almost upon us." He looked fondly out the window, "all of the leaves are changing and it's really a sight for sore eyes."

"I wouldn't know," Bakura's grin diminished. "I'm cooped up here everyday while you prance about the outside world."

"Bakura…" Malik sighed, "I wish you wouldn't be like that. You use to be so sweet, but lately..." he trailed off.

Bakura arched a brow. "Lately..?"

"Lately you've been nothing but—well, but a hard-ass. Is something bothering you?"

"What would give you that idea?"

Malik sighed again, tired this time. He just wished that Bakura would understand... It was complicated, though. Yes, he had been leaving almost everyday alone to go on walks, but he was doing it for a reason... something he couldn't quite tell Bakura just yet.

He must have misjudged the situation. He had once had the utterly foolish presumption that Bakura cared about him, and lately that feeling was stronger than ever. Whenever they did get the chance to be together, Bakura was always extra close and he did stare at him sometimes with this utterly unreadable gaze that drove Malik insane. Sometimes he wished that if Bakura did like him, he would just tell him, as opposed to hiding behind his scowl all the time.

"Bakura... There's something I have to tell you..." he said tentatively.

Bakura met his gaze with coolness. "Yes?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. You see, I have a surprise for you… but you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"A surprise?" Bakura eyed him with curiosity now. "What is it?"

Malik smiled and even laughed a little. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"...Of course." Stupid human games.

"Oh yeah," he suddenly paused. "Didn't you have something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Bakura was stumped for a moment before he remembered. Oh yes, the little matter he had been pondering earlier. "Do you—" He stopped, finding it difficult to go on. "Malik, do you…"

Malik looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Do you...know where Jounouchi's number is?" he finally asked.

"It's right by the phone. You used it earlier, silly." Walking until he got to his bedroom door, he stopped. "I'm going to go to bed, Bakura... Goodnight..."

"Goodnight," Bakura mumbled.

Malik stood there a moment, watching him sit there so miserably. Was he upset because of him? For some reason... it seemed that way. But Malik, he didn't want it to be like that. He wanted Bakura to be happy. He wanted Bakura to live his life without having to worry about someone else. That's why... tomorrow, after he showed Bakura the surprise, he would also tell him that he was leaving... for good.

With his mind made up, but confidence faltering, he went into his room and quietly closed the door.

Bakura sat there winding and unwinding the phone cord, quite unconscious he was doing so. "Do you trust me?" he said silently to himself.

Why did he find it so difficult to say?

oooTBCooo

I really hadn't planned on ending it so depressingly. Bakura's pretty much just mad at himself, as opposed to Malik, because he can't control his feelings and all. Malik's just really confused. I did have a moment of enlightenment though. I've been trying to figure out what MalikxBakura's past involved and it hit me! I seriously cannot wait to reveal that info. They'll be in the next chapter which I plan to make quite happy. But, will Malik still want to leave after he hears what Bakura has to say? And yes, they'll finally have their first kiss. As for MarikxRyou…XD You'll just have to wait.

AmethystRoze


	13. Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 13: Ignorance in Bliss

"Well, well," Jounouchi smirked as he opened his front door. "If it isn't Kaiba, back from the dead."

Kaiba let out a quiet sigh and pointed to the blonde's kitchen. "I didn't come to stay. I just wanted to tell you that you should have your landlord look at your stove. It's a serious health hazard."

Jounouchi blinked. "Since when have you been looking at my stove?"

The brunette simply waved it off. It wasn't like he could explain to him that he had a magical mirror that he basically used to stalk Jounouchi through every step of his life. No...That wouldn't bode too well.

"Just get it checked."

"Well, okay…" He looked back at the stove, which appeared to be fine. "But Kaiba, how—" Turning back around he noticed that Kaiba had disappeared.

Odd.

Rushing to the banister, he looked over the rail just in time to see Kaiba almost leave the building. How on earth had he made it down four flights of stairs in four seconds?

"Kaiba wait!" he called, voice echoing until Kaiba actually did stop.

Looking up, he appeared a tad annoyed. "What?"

"You can't just leave again. You just got here."

"Actually, I can." He began to leave.

"No, I mean yes, you can, but..." Kaiba once again stopped to face him. "Don't you want to stay or something?"

"Jounouchi, if this is to entertain some strange kind of fascination you have with crushing my skull with a baseball bat, I'll have to decline. I really have to be getting back anyways." And that was the truth. He had to meet with the Chief Overseer regarding the prophecy. What more there was to talk about, he hadn't a clue, but he definitely had to be there.

"Oh, um, yeah," he ran a hand through his golden locks. "I just thought maybe you wanted to hang out or something."

Now Kaiba blinked. "Hang out?"

"Yeah. It's gotta get boring wherever you go all the time. Do you live very far away?"

He thought about it for a moment before answering, "it'd be far for you."

"Oh, well, where do you live?" It finally occurred to him that he didn't know the answer to this question. Did he want to know?

"In Hell."

Jounouchi looked at him questioningly before a frown crossed his features. Well, Kaiba hadn't certainly counted on that kind of response, or the verbal one that followed.

"Is your home life that bad? I mean, even I consider my life a living hell sometimes, but with you…I guess it could account for your ice-cold attitude. Not to mention the habit you have of making fun of me. Oh, and the fact that you never smile. You always stand straight too. And—"

Poor Jounouchi. Sometimes he just didn't get it. Kaiba had to suppose it was for the best because for some reason, he didn't want Jounouchi to find out the truth about him. What he really wanted was to rewind time so that he could fix it so he never interfered in the blonde's life, but where would that put him? Where would it put Jounouchi?

The whole thing bothered him to no end.

If Jounouchi died... Well, he couldn't figure out exactly why, but he didn't want that to happen.

The blonde in question leaned onto the rail, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Who are you really, Kaiba?"

Before he decided that having a conversation like this wasn't really appropriate for a stairwell, much less a conversation at all, Kaiba decided to provide an answer. Why not? Jounouchi wouldn't get it anyways.

"I'm a demon."

"A demon?" Jounouchi repeated.

Kaiba paused for a moment and wondered if Jounouchi actually did believe him. He was looking at him so... strangely.

Finally a grin broke out on the blonde's features. "Demon doesn't even come close to the words I'd use to describe you. Let's keep this PG."

"Goodnight Jounouchi," Kaiba said quietly, thankful for once that he didn't take him literally.

But maybe a little disappointed.

--

"This can't be right..."

Ryou looked out across the land that should've been dark and dreary, desolate and dreadful. Instead it was...

"It's beautiful."

"I guess," Marik lifted a shoulder, obviously unimpressed after spending eternity there.

The place was full of grassy plains, like Heaven, and stunning land features. It had a slightly dark overcast, but nothing too dark—sort of like an April shower where the sun in still shining even with the bad weather.

"It's not all like this. This way, please." He took ahold of Ryou's hand, and the angel looked a bit surprised at the contact before realizing they were now in a different place entirely. "This may seem more similar to what you were expecting."

It was.

The place was darker, but not horribly so, and it was only until Marik snapped his fingers and ignited the candles that he realized why. This was definitely more like it. Ryou hugged himself even though he felt no cold.

"Now where are we?"

Marik grinned evilly. "Home."

The quarters were large, like an elaborate mansion, only the furnishings were all of a shiny, black marble. A gargoyle was frozen in a permanent scowl, it's shadowy wings spreading across and created strange, dancing shadows from the candlelight. Stark crimson carpet lined the floor, with intricate gold detailing, and even the candle wax was an eerie scarlet.

Red and black.

Blood and death.

Ryou was suddenly very uneasy. "I shouldn't be here. Marik, please take me back."

"Why, are you afraid?" he teased. Marik looked at the hand that was gripping his sleeve—the hand Ryou hadn't even noticed he had placed there. "Oh my god, are you?"

Ryou narrowed his gaze, but his hand was trembling. Scratch that. _He_ was trembling. How had he done this? If anyone found out, if _Yami_ found out, he could be expelled from Heaven, declared a Fallen. That wouldn't be good at all! No, Marik just had to keep flashing that seductive grin, and Ryou just had to fall for it every time.

"Marik doesn't pay attention to what people would and wouldn't let him do. He's a demon. He doesn't ask. He just does."

"Take me home now, please," Ryou said, a bit more stern. "Marik, what if someone caught us here? I don't know about you but I'd be in deep trouble."

The demon seemed unaffected. "And do you know how much trouble _I'd _be in?"

"Exactly. So you do understand how serious this matter is."

"No I don't. I'm actually doing it _because_ of the risks. It's more fun that way..." He ran his tongue over his front teeth sending a shiver up Ryou's spine. Oh, he most definitely did not like this place one bit, nor the effect the surroundings had on him—if Marik could be counted as a surrounding.

"I can almost feel the evil here," he sulked, resting his cheek in his palm.

"Of course you can." Marik grinned darkly. "I'm standing right beside you." And then his demeanor completely changed. His grin was gone and a serious look replaced his more sinister features. "I was wondering... What did you mean when you said "they don't know who they are"?"

Ryou's brown eyes held uncertainty. "Who?"

"Malik and Bakura. You said that they shouldn't be together for a certain reason."

"Well, of course." He tried to cover it up. "They're an angel and a demon." It sounded weird and stupid considering the current circumstances but he prayed that Marik would just drop it.

Of course, he didn't.

"You said there was another reason." Ryou blinked and Marik was standing right in front of him. "You know something that I don't."

Then, the unthinkable happened. A loud pair of footsteps could be heard outside the door coming from down the hall. In not less than ten seconds, whoever it was—most assuredly a demon—would come in, see Ryou, and they would all be doomed... or at least, Ryou would be. Marik would probably be fine, probably even enjoy being caught...probably even convince the other demon that it was Ryou who convinced _him_ to bring Ryou to Hell in the first place.

Fancy that.

"What are we going to do?" Ryou asked, though he knew there was no hope.

"Shh," Marik hushed him. "I can't think with you talking."

"Marik, if I'm found here, your kind will roast me on a stick. Oh god, and what if they're all like you… I dread to think of it."

Marik straightened up. "What do you mean, "_my _kind"? You angel folk aren't as innocent as you look. Think about Kaiba."

Ryou let out an annoyed breath. "If you recall, it was _your_ folk who sent him there and one of _ours_ who saved him."

Marik's piercing violet eyes blinked before he said, "oh yeah. Listen, we—"

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Coming!" Marik called angrily. Then whispering, he asked, "How well can you act?"

"It depends on the situation..." His eyes became wary. "Why?"

"Hide your wings and play along." Marik opened the door with a wave of his hand, and his final words to Ryou were simple.

"Make it believable."

--

"Where are we going?" Bakura asked, hands wavering in front of him like a fool.

"We're almost there," Malik answered, carefully guiding him along the sidewalk.

Bakura reached up to touch his face. "Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Yes," he brushed his fingers away.

For some reason, Malik was nervous. He was starting to think that maybe Ryou was right... Maybe he shouldn't have gone to earth. Still, he felt that if he had the chance to do it over again, he would.

What were his feelings toward Bakura, you might ask? Even Malik wanted to know the answer. He just wanted things to become more clear. It almost seemed like things had only gotten more foggy.

"We're here."

"Thank god," Bakura muttered, fumbling until the blindfold was off. "So what is..." he paused. "The surprise..."

Staring upon the wondrous sight, Bakura almost wanted to shield his eyes. There was gold all around. Funny, it came in the form of falling leaves. Some were brushed along the wind and other spiraled softly downward before landing silently atop the others. There was a large willow tree in the middle of it all, it's wispy branches just brushing the ground. The pale-cream flowers would soon wilt with the season, but now they seemed more alive than ever, mirroring the golden glow from all around it.

All his life he spent torturing the people of this place, but he never saw it quite like this before. A part of him almost felt bad.

"It's...really nice," he finally said, after realizing Malik was waiting for some kind of response. "Why did you bring me here?"

Malik lifted a shoulder, a calm expression on his face that Bakura barely recognized. "You complained about being cooped up in the apartment, so I wanted to bring you out, make you feel better." Plus he had something he had to tell him. Yes, he was leaving... For good.

Bakura nodded, feeling that something wasn't quite right. "I feel better…but do you?"

"Bakura, didn't you think it was strange that I just showed up out of nowhere and suggested you live with me? Wasn't it weird?"

"Well yes, but I'd have thought that me showing up in a confessional and being supposedly homeless would've been even more odd."

"But wasn't it like I just fell from the sky?"

"I guess, but you were nice. You were one of the first people I met who didn't piss me off at first sight." He thrust his hands in his pockets. "If you didn't notice, I have slight anger management problems."

"Slight?" Malik joked.

"Listen, though, seriously. I haven't been entirely honest with you. I wasn't homeless..." He raised an eyebrow. "I guess I was just trying to find something more, or, something. Just something..."

Malik's brows were furrowed. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Bakura thought about it, then looked at Malik. "I think so, it's just... there's a problem."

God, this was so hard for him! Bakura wasn't good at expressing his emotions. Actually, he was just beginning to realize that he possessed them—even if they all seemed to be focused on Malik. It was bittersweet in all actuality. He didn't like it, but he did. He wasn't supposed to like Malik, but he did. He didn't want to have to return to Hell... but he did.

"What do you do if you finally find what you're looking for, but you can't keep it."

Malik flashed a sad smirk. "I don't think I'm the right person to be asking. I'm still trying to find that answer as well." He sighed. "But Bakura, I couldn't care less about your dishonesty. You come off as a really good person to me. I trust you."

"What?" Bakura said quickly, unsure if he had heard correctly.

Malik just smiled and said again, "I trust you, Bakura."

Bakura bit back a wince. "You do?" Lord, if Malik only knew the truth.

"Yes. Do you trust me?"

Thinking about it for a moment, he finally looked up and said, "yes."

There was a short silence again before Malik spoke up again.

"Don't you feel weird, though? I mean, having to live with and converse with someone as weird as me... It must be strange to have another guy hanging around you all the time."

"As apposed to what?" he finally laughed. "Malik, I would've trusted you even if you were a girl. I don't think we'd get along any other way."

Malik looked unsure. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, and lightly ruffled his blonde hair.

"Hey!" Malik gave him a friendly shove, and Bakura's demonic side kicked in causing him to push the angel to the ground. Too bad his plan backfired, as Malik reached out to steady himself and just ended up grabbing onto Bakura which, in the end, sent them both crashing and rolling onto the ground into a tangled heap.

"Bakura, you idiot!" Malik yelled, but with a smile on his face, as he sat up and watched the two Bakuras he was seeing gradually become one. "I cannot believe you pushed me."

Bakura wasn't sure why, but he didn't reply to Malik, and instead kept perfectly still, only lolling his head to the side.

"Very funny. Now get up." Malik poked him in the side, then said a bit more seriously, "come on, Bakura. Don't play games."

The demon bit back his smile and still played dead.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" The smile could no longer be heard in his voice and worried now ebbed his words. "Bakura?"

Bakura finally gave up and pounced on Malik so he was flat on his back. His lips curled into an evil grin. "Gotcha."

It took Malik a moment to register before he glared. "You jerk!"

"Why, thank you."

Damn, that was a bad idea. Bakura tried not to touch Malik at all just so he could prevent himself from doing it voluntarily. The position they were in did not help the matter.

Bakura cleared his throat and sat up, thinking it best not to offer Malik a helping hand this time. Malik really couldn't have cared less as he jumped to his feat, glaring daggers at Bakura the whole time.

"Feeling better?" he asked flatly.

"Oh, much better." Bakura smirked and Malik was glad that the real him was starting to show. "Let's go check that tree out."

They walked side-by-side and commented on the long, trailing branches with glowing blossoms that moved just slightly in the peaceful air. Finally Bakura got bored and parted the veil-like kindling and held them so Malik could come in too.

Underneath the domelike canopy of the overlying tree branches, it was surprisingly quiet and calm. And especially close. Malik was backed up against the tree trunk and Bakura was standing in front of him.

Another very bad idea.

So really, it was quite inevitable that what happened next finally happened.

Bakura wavered, then leaned forward, his eyes sliding shut just before his lips pressed down on Malik's. Malik's mouth seemed to flinch under his, then the boy froze.

…Was he pushing it?

Bakura kissed Malik tentatively, his lips barely moving over the other boy's, hand coming up to brush over Malik's cheek. By degrees, Malik's mouth softened under his own. Bakura worked at his lips slowly, turning it into an open-mouthed but dry kiss. Malik gasped, and fitted his mouth to Bakura's in reciprocation.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing a little faster.

Nothing was said for a few seconds before Bakura ran a hand through his hair and kept it there. "Ah, that was a hell of a thing for me to do." Hell of a stupid thing! "I'm sorry."

Malik must've turned a million shades of red and he didn't even blush very easily. He really didn't know _what_ to say. He felt so—so happy all of a sudden, giddy like a child, but at the same time, he looked down and said shyly, "no... I didn't mind."

Bakura was still doubtful. "Really Malik, you can tell the truth. I bet you're pretty disgusted with me right now."

Not that he would've cared... He got the kiss! And it was good. Actually, it felt a little like a first kiss and in a way it was—for them. Only...only now, maybe he was a bit more confused than before. He had nothing holding him back. Now he clearly did, and damn, if it wasn't holding him down like weight and chains. He had to treat this situation carefully. It was his moment of bliss before he returned to where he belonged.

He couldn't treat it as anything more.

And Malik, well, he was still trying to figure out if it really happened. One minute they're there, and the next minute they're... in there and in front of there and—oh! It was amazing! He was grinning like a fool and he didn't even realize it. Still, he had to be careful with this. It's not like they were in a relationship. It had to be treated carefully. It was one kiss, a simple moment of bliss.

He couldn't treat it as anything more.

"Oh," Bakura finally spoke up, shaking both from their daze. "Last night you said you had something to tell me... What is it?"

Malik thought about it then smiled. "Nothing."

--

Jounouchi stood, walking around his front hall back and forth, a small stress ball being juggled between his hands.

"A demon... Yeah, right. And he lives in Hell? Talk about rich. Why can't he be serious for once?" He stopped walking and tossed the ball in the air and caught it. "Wait a second... he's more serious than I am. Nice going, Jou."

The fact that he was having a conversation with himself didn't scare him in the least. He was already convinced of his insanity, anyway.

"And I mean, he had the nerve to just stand there and expect me to fall for it. I mean, a guy comes out of practically nowhere, saves you in the brink of time, and claims to live downstairs…?"

Jounouchi stood there for a moment going over the details in his mind before he was suddenly still, brows coming together in a line. The doorbell rang and he jumped and dropped the stress ball.

That was funny, since he knew who would be at the door. He paused once more, before he slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

Kaiba stood there as usual, staring down at him with that cool, sapphire gaze.

"Come in."

A curt nod and he did just that. "Did you speak to the landlord?"

"…Yes."

"And?" He stopped halfway across the room and turned to face Jounouchi.

"…You were right. I need a new stove."

"I know." He sighed. "And not even a thank you. Usually you can't keep your mouth shut." Kaiba inspected the blonde a bit more closely. "Speaking of, what's wrong with you?"

Jounouchi blinked at him and took a deep breath before finally gathering the courage to speak.

"Kaiba... you _are_ a demon."

oooTBCooo

Fluff-mania!

Of course, Malik was going to tell Bakura that he was going to leave. Now he doesn't know what he'll do. You may think it'll be all happy and figured out for those two, but I feel there's still some crazyness left. They seriously don't know how to treat each other now. You'll have to see in the chapters to come. The next one will probably be only/mostly SxJ because man, do I still have a ton of planned stuff for them. It might be SxJ overload. They could've had a story all their own. I might have to cut some of it out. We'll see.

YxY will pop up again, but I never really have motivation when it comes to that pairing. They're so cute too. I just don't have enough ideas. If any of you do, don't hesitate to leave suggestions in a review or email. I appreciate them. Thanks. No lie—next update will be before Wenesday, July 13. I'm aware that's in 5 days Hope you enjoyed the long chapter.

ENJOY YOUR SUMMERS!

AmethystRoze


	14. Simply Irresistible

Didn't think so. I had uploaded this on time (or so I thought) but when I checked again, it appeared not to be uploaded. Maybe I'm losing more of my mind…Maybe I'm uploading this for a second time! Please email me if this happens again.

Chapter 14: Simply Irresistible

Jounouchi stood practically shocked; the finger he had pointed accusingly had long ago dropped. Kaiba still stood calmly, his deep blue eyes not conveying any of his thoughts, which in effect almost drove the blonde mad.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Jounouchi finally asked, confused why he still had yet to speak.

Kaiba merely shrugged. "Like what? You're right?"

He let out a sigh. "Anything but that."

"I've told you everything you've wanted to know."

"Yeah, but you said you wouldn't lie."

"And I haven't."

"You said you lived downstairs!" he said quickly.

Kaiba again looked at Jounouchi slowly before the blonde narrowed his gaze.

"That's not fair! How was I supposed to automatically infer that downstairs was a reference to Hell?"

Kaiba sighed. "You weren't."

Jounouchi stared at him again for a long while; neither was sure how much time had gone by. This was way too much to take in. Kaiba? A demon? As in, the strange beings that wanted to destroy earth? Didn't they carry pitchforks or something?

"What is it?" Kaiba finally asked, his intense cobalt gaze never faltering. "Let's not pretend here. I'm a demon, and you're a human being. We're not supposed to interact."

"You're right," Jounouchi agreed quietly. Then slowly, he closed the gap between them until he was standing only a few inches away. He stood there a few more minutes thinking, contemplating. Then, he let out a relived breath. "But who really cares? I mean, you saved my life… and that makes you all right in my book."

The demon rubbed his temple. "Please don't remind me."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "You know, you could smile once in a while. People might get a better impression of you."

Kaiba glared just a bit. "What if I don't want them to?"

This was not happening! Why did the crazy stuff always happen to him? Jounouchi finds out his true identity and all he can say is 'you should smile'?

"Jounouchi, doesn't it bother you?" he inquired slowly, still a little put off by Jounouchi's calm reverie. Most people would've run away screaming.

"What?" Jounouchi said. "That you're a demon? Well, to me, it's just a label. People are labeled all the time, but it doesn't always mean they're how you'd expect them to be. There is something I'd like to know, though..." His face was dead serious.

Kaiba was a bit wary. "What?"

"Do you guys really carry pitchforks?"

Again, he looked at him like he was stupid. "I don't, but a few do."

"I knew it! But…" Jounouchi focused his honey eyes on the floor and he suddenly looked sad. "Did you come to kill me?"

Well, talk about unexpected. Kaiba had thought that the only two faces the blonde possessed were happy and confused. "No."

"Then... why do you keep coming back?"

Kaiba was really caught off guard with that one. Clearing his throat, he turned and took a seat on the couch. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Great," he brushed an errant lock of gold out of his eyes. "Now you're mad at me again."

"Why would you get that idea?" That was inquired very skeptically.

"See? Every time you get upset, you glare a little, and your mouth tightens. Trust me," he flashed the smile that Kaiba thought more suited him, maybe even more preferred. "I've seen that look a lot not to know what it means."

Kaiba cracked a small joke of his own unintentionally. "It's good to know you've kept a close watch on my eyes and mouth."

"How could I not?" Jounouchi's eyes went wide. "I mean, how could I not, since you're always glaring and making fun of me?"

Kaiba smiled just a little. "Right."

"Do you really have black wings?" Jounouchi questioned, sitting down beside him.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't ask any more questions."

"We didn't agree on anything," he said with a grin. "But if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." He turned to a small coffee table and grabbed up a magazine.

The demon was bemused. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not one to pry. If you don't want to talk, you don't have to." And then Jounouchi shrugged. "It's not like you really talk a lot anyways, or anything. Me? I talk _all_ the time."

"So I've noticed."

"Oh," he bit his lip. "Sorry."

Kaiba just sighed. "Don't be. I don't why I subject myself to this lunacy."

"Don't kid yourself. You just want to be around me." He laughed, clearly indicating he was joking, but Kaiba thought about it and had to wonder if that was somehow true.

He sincerely hoped it was not.

"You really don't have any more questions?" Kaiba asked, a little unconvinced.

Jounouchi looked up from the magazine, seemingly in deep thought. "Nope. You told me you were a demon and they carry pitchforks... That's really all I wanted to know."

Okay...Most people, when given the chance, wouldn't have shut up. They'd have asked about loved ones, or the Apocalypse, what Hell looks like, and whether they might go there—definitely not whether demons carried pitchforks. Sure, Kaiba knew a lot about Jounouchi, but he turned out to be anything _except_ what he had expected.

He was nice, considerate, dense—but in a cute way, and fun. He wasn't like most demons in Hell who just liked him for his looks. Jounouchi didn't even seem to care about that. It really frustrated him. In Hell, he knew what to expect and he knew exactly how to react. Kaiba wasn't stupid; he was _very _intelligent. He treated everything like it was some sort of intricate math problem. It helped him analyze the situation better. But with Jounouchi, he was almost at a loss for words. He was almost sure that if he asked the blonde what one plus one was, he'd say three.

Jounouchi was definitely one problem he didn't know how to solve.

He reminded him of someone… Of her.

"You're thinking of someone...aren't you?" Jounouchi's question broke the silence.

Kaiba was a bit surprised. For a minute he actually thought he knew who he was thinking of. "Why would you say that?"

Jounouchi set the magazine back down. "Well, I was kind of guessing. I had asked you when we had dinner whether you were in any relationships and you said one. Just now, it looked like you were thinking of an important person."

Kaiba narrowed his gaze a bit and faced forward.

"No, don't do that!" Jounouchi said quickly. "Great...You're mad at me again."

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"Sometimes, it helps—"

"No," he said sternly, blue eyes flashing like crashing waves. Jounouchi even cringed a little.

"I forgot..." he held his hands together and looked at them. "You don't like to talk, but do you think you could listen?" There was no response, so he went ahead. "I've been through my fair share of relationships—some which I remember with fondness, and others I look upon with contempt—but it's not the end. You have to think about future relationships and the fulfillment they can bring. Otherwise, you'll get all scornful and shut off from everybody around you and probably alienate every person you meet thence forth." Now, didn't that sound familiar?

"Jounouchi…How can you possibly say that with such optimism when every relationship you've been in has ended in disaster?"

Okay. Well, Jounouchi hadn't exactly expected that. It didn't seem like he would ever be able to break through Kaiba's cold exterior. Every single time he thought he'd be able to get through to him, the wall would rise even higher than before.

"Kaiba, I like you," he said timidly. "Do you like me…even a little?"(1)

Kaiba looked at him for a brief moment, face still betraying his frustration. Jounouchi was right about what he had said. His walls were high, and he didn't want anyone else getting through.

It was too painful.

That's why he looked at him and easily said, "No."

"I see." Jounouchi lowered his head. "I suppose now you're going to tell me not to take it so personal…"

Kaiba unexpectedly reached up and touched his hair again and the blonde looked up quickly, a trifle perplexed by the sudden contact.

"Another leaf?" he queried, when the demon's hand rested loosely in his saffron strands.

"No," Kaiba said simply and stood, withdrawing both hands to the confinements of his pockets. "Not this time."

"…Oh."

"I'm just curious, but if I were to ask you what one plus one is, how would you reply?"

Jounouchi didn't even take one second to think about it. "Three, of course."

Kaiba looked at him with awe and worry—for his mental health. "…Three?"

"Well, yeah," he said surely. "I'm factoring in the plus sign."

"The plus sign?" Turning, Kaiba shook his head and rubbed his temple again. "…Of course you would."

--

The Overseer walked casually into Marik's quarters, his hands held leisurely behind his back and his emerald eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Good evening," he said casually, looking about the room.

"Yes," Marik glared, "I suppose. What is it you need, Otogi?"(2)

The Overseer could be compared to the Earth's CIA rolled into one demonic being. Whenever things seemed out of place in Hell, he was there to investigate. Things didn't go past him easily either. Naturally, the Overseer was someone with buckets fool of skepticism and mountains of suspicion.

"Actually," he turned his gaze back to Marik's threatening presence, "I had a few questions regarding Bakura."

"Bakura? Why would I know his whereabouts?"

"You're the demon most closely associated with him," Otogi reasoned, finally crossing his arms in front of him. The dark black cloak matched the raven hue of his hair. "Please understand, I know you don't like to be bothered, but there has been small talk around Hell of his disappearance."

Marik's irritated reverie never once faltered. "Disappearance? Surely that's not the case… I actually saw him not that long ago."

The Overseer blinked. "You did?"

"Yes."

It seemed as thought Otogi had not expected to hear this. "Well…where was he?"

Marik smirked slightly here, the mauve of his eyes darkening. "He was with me." He blew lightly on his nails. "Do you…understand what I mean by that?"

Blink. Two. Three. "Well—yes, yes, of course. It's just that no one ever thought—"

"I know. I've just been bored lately. I needed a new playmate." The evil grin never once left his face. "Was that all you needed?"

Otogi nodded and Marik thought he was Scott-free. That it, until The Overseer paused and his jade gaze drifted past him. "Is Bakura here now?"

Marik almost said yes, but decided that was too chancy. "No…"

"Really? Because I swore I heard another's voice in here with you…" Ignoring Marik's further excuses, he walked past him and stopped in front of the four-post bed.

Well, he hadn't exactly expected this.

And Ryou, well, Ryou would've probably been extremely embarrassed if his fury hadn't definitely outweighed it by a long shot.

"_How well can you act?"_

Was Marik out of his mind? He couldn't just shove him in a closet like a normal demon, or anyone for that matter. Then again, Marik was most definitely anything _but_ normal.

"_Hide your wings and play along."_

Play along?

As previously stated, Ryou was a calm being. He always had a smile on his face and helped people and he never got angry…until he met Marik. Now this? This made the cake. This was why angels were warned to stay the hell away from Marik.

"Who's this?" Otogi asked, though it was quite clear he found Ryou to be far more alluring than suspicious. Though, considering the current circumstances, that was no shock.

Ryou had indeed hid his wings—that much he had counted on. What he hadn't was his present…position.

Ryou sat on the large bed on his knees with his hands in front helping to support him. Beneath him, the soft, scarlet sheets were a stark contrast to the angel's pale skin. Even more enthralling was Ryou's white hair. It still fell the same, but now over bare shoulders. Ryou wasn't wearing much. Marik had taken the liberty of creating his new attire—or lack of one, which would probably be more appropriate. The white robes were gone, and now what felt to be black silk stopped high above his knees as some sort of mini-skirt. His shirt couldn't even be classified as one. A black leather halter-top stopped above his navel and three large claw marks scratched downward in a slanted line. To make things worse, if that was even possible at this point, black leather shackles encircled his wrists and ankles, chaining him to the four bedposts.

If any other angel saw him like this, they'd have fainted. Ryou really wanted to inflict bodily harm on Marik, but he couldn't. He'd be risking both them and possibly their friends. He had no choice. He would have to make this believable.

"What?" Marik finally asked, he himself almost as a loss for words. Ryou had a great body under all of those robes.

Otogi finally broke his eyes from Ryou and turned to the other demon. "I asked what his name was."

"His name?" He merely shrugged. "I don't know." Walking over, he sat on the edge of the bed. "You know I don't bother with things like that."

"But I thought you and Bakura—"

"It was a one time fling," said Marik, cutting him off. "But like I said, I needed a new toy." He yanked hard on one of the chains pulling Ryou into his lap. "I don't plan on letting this one go. Isn't he pretty?"

His smirk was even more malicious as he said this and Ryou glared and tried to pull away. It was all in vain though as Marik's arm came around and held him tightly around the waist.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much," Otogi stated, an unconvinced expression on his face.

Marik flashed Ryou a warning glance. "He's very stubborn."

"Yes, but everyone else practically throws themselves at you."

"Maybe that's why I like this one. Sure, he's not very affectionate now, but in bed this tiger turns into a purring kitten."

Okay…did Marik want to screw this whole thing up? Ryou was astonished that he would even say something like that!

The Overseer was still cynical. "He really looks like he hates you, Marik."

Ryou really had to fight himself to do what he did next, but he figured it was for the good of Heaven. Reaching up, he placed his hands softly on Marik's shoulders. They had to convince Otogi or the gig was up.

"See?" Marik patted him on the head. "He is such a wonderful pet. Aren't you?"

Ryou remained silent but tightened his grip on Marik's shoulders.

"Say 'yes, Master'," Marik said, seemingly unfazed.

What was Marik doing? Was this all just a game to him?

That demented smirk meant was a definite confirmation.

Ryou bit his lip and muttered, "Yes...Master."

"Well, he does _sound_ familiar—the voice I mean," Otogi finally said. "I can't quite put my finger on it though."

Ryou never imagined his singing would get him into trouble until now. Hopefully Marik could find a way out of it. He even seemed to nod in confirmation to the angel's silent plea.

"Yes, well, you've probably heard him screaming during the later hours. He's quite the vocal creature."

The plan just went right out the window.

Ryou could take no more, so turning to Otogi with a polite grin, he said, "Marik's just trying to get back at me because he couldn't get it up last night." The surroundings were most definitely rubbing off on him.

"Excuse me!" Marik obviously hadn't expected that. It was just as well though. He had been making some unnecessary comments himself. "I'm sorry for his rudeness. Ryou's just upset because—" he leaned closer to the Overseer and whispered, "—he has a small, well, you know…?"

Ryou gasped. "I do not!"

Otogi raised a brow. "_Ryou_?"

Both Marik and Ryou winced at that mistake. It seemed to be too late though as Otogi looked to be catching on.

"I thought you had forgotten his name?"

The lilac-eyes demon shrugged it off casually. "It must have slipped my mind."

"He shares the same name as the soloist angel from the Bridge Meeting…"

"What are you suggesting," said Marik, a little anger creeping into his voice. "That I somehow slipped some stupid_ angel_ down here? What do you take me for?"

"I'm not suggesting anything at the moment. It's just that some other rumors have been spreading that an angel is missing from Heaven..."

"Otogi," Marik looked at him with a level gaze. "If I brought an angel here, don't you think they'd have some objection? I mean, come on. They'd hate me, not adore me."

Otogi frowned slightly. "Well, Ryou doesn't exactly seem to have a lot of affection for you." Even a fool could see that.

"Like I said...he's stubborn."

Otogi still seemed unconvinced, and Marik looked as though he'd thrown in the towel already. That meant it was up to Ryou. But…what could he do? Three words still echoed in his mind.

"_Make it believable."_

Ryou took a deep breath and leaned up to kiss Marik. Their lips met quickly and Marik sort of gasped out of surprise but caught on, and eagerly returned the action. It was a heated kiss, something Ryou had neither expected nor been prepared for, but then again, he was never prepared for anything when it involved Marik. He knew he couldn't just fudge this though. Reaching an arm around the demon's neck, he pulled him even closer and could feel Marik's lips as they curled into a smirk.

Ryou wanted to be angry with Marik, he really did, but at that moment, he didn't really understand how he felt. Was it…happy? Heavens, no! It couldn't be. Now _that_ would be a crazy assumption.

And Marik? Well, he was gorging himself silly with no intentions of stopping, but, to his dismay, Ryou pulled back. There was a slight trace of pink on his pale cheeks.

"Listen," Ryou said, facing Otogi. "I may not always show it, but…I do care about Marik."

The Overseer considered this carefully and everything else he had witnessed and finally sighed. "You know Marik, he is probably the most odd person you've ever been with... but he seems sincere." He once again held his hands behind his back. "I suppose I'm done here. Next time you see Bakura, tell him to come see me."

There was a flash of emerald light and he was gone.

"Wow," Marik breathed out, "thank Lucifer that's over." He looked down at Ryou who was unusually silent. "That was definitely believable. Even _I_ almost fell for it."

"Take me home please."

"What? You don't want to stay and celebrate?"

"With you?" Ryou sported a cute smile. "I think not."

"No? Then how about we finish what you started…" Marik pulled him closer but the angel again pulled back.

Ryou looked a tad upset. "You are despicable!"

"Why thank you."

"How can you be so composed after something like this? We were almost found out, Marik. Do you know what would've happened if I hadn't played my part correctly?"

The demon just grinned. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Ryou went to get off Marik's lap but he tripped on one of the chains and would've fallen, had Marik not grabbed his arm. Ryou looked at him in confusion. Why was he helping him? He was a demon... He was…evil? Marik seemed to read his thoughts as his brows furrowed and he quickly released him, letting the angel crash to the floor.

"Ouch," Ryou mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. In Heaven, that wouldn't have hurt at all, but he supposed that because he was in a different dimension, there were whole new rules. "Why did you let me go?"

Marik's glare returned and he looked away from him. He had almost helped an angel. What was he thinking—or _not_ thinking? "You're surprised that I didn't help you? I'd assume you would expect that."

Ryou grimaced and stood. Just for the sake of doing something, he began fiddling with one of the leather cuffs.

"You'll never be able to take that off. That's demonic magic you're tampering with."

"Can you please remove them?"

"I don't know," Marik crossed his arms. "I think I prefer you like this. What you really need is a gag though." With a snap of his fingers, the confinements were gone.

"Thank you." Standing, the angel rubbed at his wrists and accidentally hiked the already short skirt up further.

"You know," Marik eyed him with amusement, "I never got the chance to tell you how incredible you look in that outfit."

Ryou blushed furiously and tried to pull the skirt down a bit. "Give me my clothes back!"

"Would you be furious if I told you they're gone?"

"What do you mean _gone_?" He looked a bit nervous.

"I mean, you won't get your clothes back until you're back on The Bridge."

"Then I demand you to take me back now!"

"I will…soon. I'm just curious. You see, Otogi is—let's just say, it's hard to fool him. So, how did you convince him that you supposedly cared about me?"

Ryou took a small breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Anyone can act."

"You made me a believer. Thanks for the kiss by the way…" Marik leaned on his knuckles. "For acting, you sure put a lot of feeling into it. Then again, you did _owe_ me one."(3)

"I cannot believe you're still on that." He ran a hand over his face. "I did it to save us both."

"Then hopefully we'll get into trouble again." Ryou flashed Marik a perturbed glance. "Really though, you have a gorgeous frame, why do you have to cover it up all the time."

"Are you really that stupid? We're angels, not prostitutes."

"Could'a fooled me."

"Thank you for the compliment though…" he said quietly.

Marik's eyes gleamed. "Courteous to the end."

Ryou was instantly annoyed again. "But why did you have to imply that I was some sort of sex slave?"

"Why not? That's how things are here in Hell. Even lust in something you have to work for."

"In Heaven, relationships are sacred. When angels fall in love, it's forever."

"When demons fall in love, they're considered insane. Relationships are laughed upon. But, now that we're an item and all, why not consummate the chitchat?"

"I would never even consider sleeping with you," stated Ryou flatly.

"Never? I find that hard to believe." The next moment was a blur but Ryou found himself beneath Marik's strong chest and pinned to the bed.

"Marik, stop this foolishness at once!"

"First, tell me you don't like me."

Ryou didn't look very surprised. "We're back to this again?"

"I have to know. Like Otogi said, I'm not easily rejected. Actually," he ruffled his own bangs, "I can't remember the last time I was."

"You are so conceited."

"Don't change the subject, Ryou. Do you like me? I'm not letting you go until you answer me truthfully."

Ryou believed that. "It doesn't matter anyways. You slept with Bakura."

"That was a lie, but…do I sense jealousy, little angel?"

"You thrive off of breaking people's hearts. I shudder to think of all the demons you've hurt…"

"Demons don't feel pain," he stated plainly.

"…I'm beginning to think they don't feel anything."

"Ryou…" Oh lord, the angel was going into sensitive mode. He had to deter him somehow.

Too late though, as Ryou was the one to transport away from him. Marik stood instantly.

"I should've known you'd lie," the angel said sadly. "Dignity and respect? It was all just a joke to you. I took you seriously. I always go along with what you say. But you…you just toy with everyone, even me. You claim to like me, but I know you don't, and it isn't fair, because I—" Ryou paused here and shook his head. "I should just stay away from you. How did I let myself do this and come here? I need to get away. At least ten years or so…"

"Ten years?" Marik said disbelievingly. He could understand a few days, but _years_... Besides, he had a bet to win, and he only had three _days_ left to win it. Things were not looking good.

"Marik…can you honestly look at me and say that the reason you want me to stay doesn't involve you at all?"

Marik wanted to lie…he really did, but the words wouldn't come out. It just plain sucked. Marik was respected, and feared—people didn't make him feel guilty. Maybe _he_ was the one who had to reconsider the repercussions of this relationship.

"I didn't think so," Ryou finally said, a few glowing feathers fluttering to the ground as his wings extended from his back.

Marik let all his thoughts go and was standing before Ryou in an instant, a hand firmly over the angel's mouth. "Don't talk all this nonsense. It's just stress. We'll see each other tomorrow and forget this craziness ever occurred."

But Ryou broke their stare and the demon saw a faint trace of tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Was he really getting that upset about all of this?

…_Did_ he like Marik?

Pulling away from him, he held Marik away at arms' length, brown eyes downcast. "I have to go."

"Go?"

But he was too late. Ryou vanished in a shower of white feathers, each turning black then waning as they touched the floor.

This was not good. Marik wasn't good at getting himself out of situations like these, mainly because he usually didn't get into situations like these. But now—now, he decided, he would have to return to earth and consult Bakura on ways to rectify this mistake. Ryou was starting to become a pain.

Still, it only seemed to make the angel even more irresistible.

--

Meanwhile, Jounouchi was at the stove scrambling some eggs and burning the toast as usual. Kaiba sat leisurely on the couch reading. When Jounouchi had inquired on how Kaiba had come upon such a book, the demon had merely said that he brought it from home.

There were still so many things Jounouchi wanted to learn about him. Even something currently seemed out of place.

"I didn't know you wore glasses…" he said, turning down the heat.

Kaiba looked up at him over the thin frames. It was strange how they only seemed to make him look even more intimidating. "I don't."

"But you're wearing them right now."

Sighing, Kaiba closed his book and took off his glasses, folding them and putting them in a pocket in his jacket. "I only used to need them to read…when I was alive." He stood. "It seems as though this extra time spent here has somehow caused a minor setback. I'm sure it's only temporary."

"Wow, so being around me has almost turned your whole existence upside-down?"

Kaiba just glowered. "You have no idea."

"So you won't stay for dinner then?" Jounouchi asked, scraping the eggs out of the pan.

"Eggs for dinner? I think not."

"Well, okay then. Listen, though. Can you stop by tomorrow?"

"Why?"

The blonde only grinned. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." He folded his hands together. "Please? At least consider it…?"

Kaiba sighed again, which he found he was doing quite a lot lately, and placed his hands in his pockets. "Very well. I'll _consider_ it, but I won't make any promises."

"Of course not." Jounouchi faked one of Kaiba's stern glares. It was kind of pathetic.

But kind of…funny?

Oh, this kid was most _definitely_ trouble. But who was it that Jounouchi wanted him to meet? Kaiba had a strange feeling that it was a girl.

oooTBCooo

(1)- When Jou asks this, he doesn't really mean "like" in the sense of a crush, but more just liking in general (even though Kaiba thinks he means it the other way). Jou is straight currently. He dated three girls Not for long tho.

(2)- Yeah, not sure why I made Otogi the Overseer. He'll have a few more parts later though so I thought it'd be better to give him a name and face than to just call him "The Overseer" all the time.

(3)- Reference to Ch.4 when Marik proposes that Ryou either kiss him or be his bed slave. Both seemed to be fulfilled :)

Long chapter. That's how they should all be TT I will force myself to put YY in the next chapter. This chap. as supposed to be more SJ but MR took over. I had no control. BM will also be in the next. Kudos to anyone who can guess who the girl will be. 3 to 4 days for the next update…godwilling.

AmethystRoze


	15. The Rules of the Heart

Oh yeah! I met the set date this time. 4 days and the future is lookin' bright. I'm going back to updating this story once every week (or shorter). I now have all this free time and nothin' to do but write.

To Dragon-Charmer16: lol, I thoroughly enjoyed reading all of your reviews! Each one made me smile more. Thanks for taking your time to do that :)

Chapter 15: The Rules of the Heart

"Yami...it's just water," Yugi reasoned meaningfully.

Yami eyed the boy with unhidden consternation. "It's not _just_ water." He tightly clasped the collar of his new white shirt. Both Yugi and himself were relatively the same size, though Yami was a bit taller, so Yugi told him to wear whatever he liked of his. "Do you know how many lives are lost every day due to this seemingly harmless compound?"

"…No. Do you?"

The Guardian Angel could only sigh. "No, but I've seen enough people-turned-angels who had drowned to know it's dangerous."

"In their bathtub?" Yugi smiled and sat the fluffy towels he was holding on the sink counter. "Trust me, the only way you'll drown in this tub is if you laid down and curled up in a ball. You really worry too much."

"Maybe you don't worry enough. Everywhere there are hazards just waiting to happen. Remember the incident with the car?"

"But Yami, that was almost four days ago. I've forgotten already. Besides," he straightened the shower curtains, "you saved my life."

Yami pondered his words and nodded. "Yes."

Yugi paused in his work and looked back at him with a focused stare. "Yami…I know it has to be hard for you. I mean, you came from Heaven—something I can barely even fathom. I know this probably doesn't even come close. It's just an old Game Shop with living quarters attached. You've barely even spoken a word to me in almost 96 hours and you _rarely_ speak at all." He laid his hand on the doorknob and turned his gaze there. "If you ever want to talk, even if it's to yell at me, go ahead. I'll be glad to hear your voice."

"Yugi…"

"I'll give you some privacy now." He opened the bathroom door. "I'll be in my room if you need me." And with a small wave, Yugi left and closed the door.

To say the least, Yami felt bad. To be blunt, he felt horrible. Yugi had been nothing but kind to him. Everyday, he straightened up his room and asked him if he needed anything, all while running the Game Shop in his grandfather's absence. And he did it all with a smile.

Yami was the complete opposite.

He spent all day in his room and almost pulled his hair out over the most recent events. It wouldn't take long for the other angels to notice he was gone, and when they did, they would have a field day. This mistake would definitely _not_ go unnoticed.

And then Yami realized one very important thing—he was only thinking about himself. Yugi was trying to do everything to help Yami, but Yami was also only trying to help Yami. That really didn't make very much sense at all seeing as Yami came from a place that thrived upon aiding others. Besides, _Ange Tutélaire_ specifically stated that a Guardian Angel's role was "to serve and protect", no matter what.

With a determined look on his face, he opened the door of the bathroom and charged right up to Yugi's bedroom. After knocking, he barely gave Yugi the time to answer before walking in and grabbing him by the wrist.

"Uh—Yami?" That was really all Yugi could get out as he was led down the steps and back to the bathroom. There, he at least managed a "do you need something?"

"Yes," Yami said simply, expression stern. "Stop worrying about me. Go in there and take a nice, long bath. Enjoy yourself for once instead of worrying about everything else."

Yugi was a bit puzzled. "I can't now. I still have to clean up and watch the Shop."

"I'll do it, just please…let me help you for once. I want to do this right."

"Okay, I guess," he still looked at Yami strangely. "Thank you…"

"It's an honor to serve you in any way I can, Yugi."

"An honor?" Yugi raised a brow. "I could get used to this. But really, you don't need any help?"

Yami was about to force the boy inside. "No, just enjoy yourself."

"Okay…" He broke into an appreciative smile. "Thank you very much, Yami."

--

Well, what exactly had he agreed to?

Cleaning the Game Shop was proving to be more than Yami had bargained for. Heaven bore no dust or dirt, and it definitely housed no germs.

Here, Yami nearly shuddered.

He tried not to think of all the things he could get infected with; it made the job a little bit easier. Grabbing a broom, he swept the floor and when that task was completed, he even mopped it. During the latter job, he was sure to don plastic gloves and a bizarre mask that looked like something out of a hospital. It sort of bothered him that his stickler attitude didn't change at all, even on earth, but that didn't disturb him the most.

Maybe what really bothered him wasn't his new bodyguard duty, but rather the one he was to guard. Yugi was unlike any human Yami had ever known or heard about. He had always had the impression that humans, for the most part, were greedy and self-absorbed, rarely ever lifting a finger to help someone else. It seemed as though Yugi made it his duty to care for everyone else's well being.

Still, did it go deeper?

Yami barely had time to comprehend that thought when the bell on the Shop door jingled. Standing up, he faced another guy, taller than him still, with golden hair and cheerful brown eyes.

"Hey Yugi," the mystery-blonde said immediately, mistaking Yami for him. "I'm in a hurry right now, so I can't stay and talk, but I wrote you this." He jogged up and forced a letter in Yami's hands. "I'll hopefully call you tomorrow." He ran back to the door in record speed but before he left, he faced Yami with this huge grin. "It's about Kaiba." And then he was gone.

"Kaiba?" Yami repeated with slight awe, doubting it was the same one he was thinking of. The one he knew was secluded, quiet, and quite antisocial. He would never bother coming to earth, especially not for a human.

"Whoa."

Yugi's voice interrupted the angel's thoughts. Whirling around, scarlet eyes met violet for a moment before Yugi continued to look about the room.

"Yami…you did all this?" He walked to the counter and wiped it with his index finger then inspected it. "…No dust?" Then he looked at the floor. "And no footprints?" Yugi's happiness was immediate. "It even sparkles!" Throwing his arms around Yami's neck, he embraced him in a short hug. "Thank you so much!"

Yami felt his cheeks flush. "It was…no problem."

Pulling back, Yugi blinked as he noticed the mask. "…What's that for?"

Yami cleared his throat and stood straighter, ready to defend his position at any cost. "I wanted to be prepared."

"For what, an operation?" he teased. "Let's see…" Because of their slight difference in height, Yugi had to lean on his tiptoes in order to untie the mask. This brought their faces relatively close and as Yugi seemed unbothered, it was Yami who gasped slightly and seemed somewhat troubled by the proximity.

If there was one thing about Yami, it was that he didn't let people get close to him. He worked hard to achieve this, considering how many angels actually liked him, and sometimes very blatantly made it clear. He was the Lawmaker, not some vivacious cupid, and he didn't have time for something as trivial as love.

But, as Yugi leaned in even closer, determined to conquer the persistent knot, Yami suddenly couldn't remember why he had made that rule in the first place. Laws, laws, laws. Yami was good at dealing with laws, but the rules of the heart were quite different.

"There!" Yugi said enthusiastically and pulled the mask off. "You really had that on their good, although I will admit: A Guardian Angel that's afraid of water and oxygen probably won't make it that far."

"Um…" Yami looked away and handed Yugi the note. "This was delivered to you."

"I thought I heard someone at the door." He looked at the note and smiled. "Jou must've delivered this. Was he blonde and all ecstatic looking?"

"Yes. He said it was about 'Kaiba'."

"Kaiba?" said Yugi, finally looking more attentive. "Well, this _is_ interesting. I wonder if he talked to the landlord yet…" His eyes lit up. "That was the day we met."

"About that…" Yami finally met his soft gaze. "Why weren't you afraid?"

"What?"

"I just…I found it kind of strange that, after only a few minutes of my explaining that I was an angel forever trapped on Earth, you would believe me. I just thought it would take more…"

"Convincing?" Yugi added for him.

"Exactly. But you, you believed me right away."

"And why not?" he said, a confused look on his face. "You were very persuasive."

Yami frowned. "You weren't even skeptical. How can you be that trustworthy of people? Aren't you at all afraid that someone will let you down?"

Yugi only smiled that eloquent smile. "Of course, but the same thing can be compared to falling in love. Anyone can let you down, but I think it's worse if you care about the person. So, I trust the people I don't know more and the people who are closer to me a little less. I don't have to worry about "breaking up" with someone I don't know."

"Isn't it unavoidable sometimes?"

"Definitely, but relationships with people are like going to a big, fancy restaurant and getting a grand dinner you've always wanted. When you get the check, that's breaking up. It's inevitable. But, I'd rather spend all my money having fancy meals than to always just settle for some microwave dinner that I know won't make me happy."

Yami really didn't know what to say. He was surprised at Yugi's sensibility. "…That's a very interesting way of looking at things."

Yugi just shrugged, his eyes still revealing his optimism, and with a laugh, he said, "…Sometimes you just have to go through a lot of checks."

--

In Malik and Bakura's side of earth, things were going even stranger. Both were more open around each other and more themselves, but when it came to dealing with the relationship, they were somewhat at a loss.

Bakura's demon side kicked in every time and he started getting all these familiar feelings that he only seemed to possess in Hell. Now that they were official, he was cool and calm, his true self, and he just wanted to spend his remaining time together with Malik.

But Malik, well, he might've been the problem. His angelic side took over every time he thought about whether or not he was playing his part right. Just how exactly did humans act when they were in a relationship? He wanted to be perfect.

"Do you think it was a premonition?" Bakura suddenly asked. They were sitting together on the couch watching, but not really watching, television.

Malik looked at him, a little confused. "What?"

"Well," he sighed, "a little while back, I had this dream that…you and I were together. I mean, I didn't think much of it then, but now I can't stop thinking about it."

"That is weird. Was it any different than now?"

"You were, and I guess I was. We were at the church, and then we were in a car." Bakura really seemed to be pondering the details, but he couldn't remember the entirety of the dream.

Malik smiled though. "If a car was involved, it was most definitely a dream. You were probably just remembering when we really did meet and then the dream went weird as all dreams do."

"Yeah…I guess." He turned and flashed Malik a small half-smile before casually reaching an arm around his shoulders.

It really was meant to be harmless, but Malik's eyes widened a tad and he unconsciously flinched. Bakura didn't even seem to be paying attention at all, but Malik was blushing furiously. He was, after all, a bit new to these feelings. He hadn't expected Bakura to kiss his when they stood under the willow branches, but he did _want_ him too. He hadn't liked anyone since his meaningless crush on Yami, but it felt like he _really_ liked Bakura.

In Heaven, he rarely bothered over things of that nature; he considered it to be a bother in the first place. Why would people trouble with things like feelings and love when there were so many other important things to be dealt with?

Now…he understood.

It was fun to have someone else around, even if you didn't get along. It was fun to care about someone. It made you feel like a million dollars even if you had no money to your name. Malik wanted to spend forever with Bakura; he wanted to share Heaven with him. It was the oddest, most wonderful feeling in the world.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Malik looked at him. "I'm fine." And then he smiled. "I feel fantastic."

Bakura looked at him with worry. "…Okay."

As Bakura learned more about Malik, he learned how weird he was as well, but it was a good weird. Actually, as Bakura and Malik grew closer, the demon almost felt better and better himself, kind of like wanting to become a better person, per se. It was the kind of thought that gave demons nightmares. They called it "converting" but it was anything but smiled upon in Hell. Very rarely did it happen, but it was dealt with very. Kaiba had converted when he returned from Heaven, but he was back to his old ways within a few hours.

But really, the punishment for converting wasn't that bad; one was either sent back up to Earth, or reborn once again to start over. There was much controversy over the second choice because it was thought that a person would relive their life exactly as they had before, but that was the whole idea. Still, demons had it better than angels, who were banished altogether and declared a Fallen. That place had very strange rules.

Bakura really had to stop thinking about this.

Through and through, he was a demon. He was happy being a demon. He couldn't think of it any other way.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk."

"At this hour?" Malik looked at a nearby clock that read 9:46 PM.

Bakura shrugged it off and stood causing Malik to immediately miss the imminence. "I just have to walk off some stuff. Don't worry about it."

"Well…okay." Malik was a little concerned in his sudden change in reverie, but it was becoming a more gradual and accustomed process.

"I'll be back soon."

-

Outside, there was a slight chill in the air, but Bakura didn't quite feel it. He was really confused. Ever since he met Malik, his thoughts and even dreams had taken a strange turn. In Hell, he would've never been this way. It was as if he wasn't himself anymore.

His thoughts were cut short when someone grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully behind his back, and whispered, "got any spare change?"

Bakura seriously did not have time for this crap. Using his free arm, he elbowed the person sharply in the chest causing them to stumble a bit backwards, but they quickly regained control and grabbed Bakura, pulling him to the ground in mid-wrestle. Bakura sat up slowly, trying to regain his bounds, but the other person caught him and pinned him on his back.

Bakura cursed his body for reacting to pain now that he was on Earth, and slowly opened his eyes to face his assailant. "What the bloody hell…Marik?"

Marik flashed one of his trademark smirks. "Dearest Bakura…we need to talk."

oooTBCooo

Can't say much, as I'm about to leave, but the YxY motivation hit me! Squee!

AmethystRoze


End file.
